Izuku the Grappler(Discontinued)
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: After losing his father to the hands of All for One and have his quirk taken at the age of five. Izuku must train like hell to put the man that killed his father in cold blood behind bars. How will he survive the world full of quirks with only his bare hands? This is my first fanfic so yea... ps: MAJOR OCC AND ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SO YOU WERE WARNED!
1. chapter 1

Tears, down his face witnessing his fathers death

Blood, that ran cold through out his body

Despair, by the fact he was the cause of it

Wrath, towards the man that change his life

Izuku sat there next to his lifeless body of a father beaten to oblivion by a man with a scared face that stood in front of him. All For One, the man said. Remember that name son of Baki Hanma For in the future we will meet again but till then grow stronger and earn your title as "The Strongest Creature" by killing me. Before izuku could think he instinctively used his mother's quirk to stop the man from moving but no avail it proved useless because simply he just got his birthright yesterday on his fifth birthday and had little to no time adjusting to his new power.

The tall man simply grinned and simply raised his hand and grab the young boy by the next and simply said "You think that power will do you any good" . After hearing these words Izuku attempt to use his new quirk to bring a knife to his aid but he couldn't feel it any more the power that he had. At this point the child more confused then angry only to turn to his attention to the mans chuckling at him. "You can live without it just like your late Father" the man said. As he finished his comment Izuku was still not putting any effort to escape because the shock of the loss of his father and now his own power and the child just stayed there hanging by the next from the mans grip.

"Why?" Is all the young boy said

"Why?" The man replied back

"We live in a world full of unique abilities and yet no one could best your quirkless Dad in any fight so I just came here to do that but now knowing you exist this is becoming more worth while to wait a strong opponent".

Izuku felt more anger than earlier just because he wanted to fight his dad but turned out to be murder session

"You are weak now so I will let your rage grow into a bottomless hatred for my existence so for now life your pitiful life now Izuku Hanma. Until then" and with that the man put the young child out of commission with a single poke to the head.

Two hours later~

Izuku awakens to a drop to his eyelids.

It was raining from the sky just like the rain from his own eyes as he got up and limp to his fathers corpse.

"Dad... I am sorry" The young Hanma said wimpy with his head down as he makes towards his father.

"What do I do?" Is the only thing he could think of saying as he tried to bring his father back to the house with him but had no strength to do so. So instead Izuku just lied there in the rain with his forever gone Hero.


	2. The recovery

Izuku awakens on a bed in a white room. He looks around to find a women talking to the man in a white coat. The women had sandy blonde short "explosive" looking hair that was shouting while holding the hand of a little girl about the same age as him with the same hairstyle as her mother only but longer to the shoulders. At the moment Izuku tried getting up only to be swore and drained as the body won't let get up. The Man caught this and excused himself from the mother and daughter by saying "give me a minute". The Women stop yelling turning her attention to the child on the bed. She went from a look anger to a one of concern. The green haired boy look at man as he made his way to him. "Hello" greets the Man, Izuku then politely greeted him back.

After a few minutes of listening to the Doctor, Izuku had come to know what had happen. The little girl that was next to the lady were on a family field trip with their third member of the family the father. They only soon came across a clearing in the middle of the forest sighting two figures on the grass ground lying there not moving as one was not breathing at all. This worried the family so they called an ambulance but they were too late for the man but the boy had a fever.

This would explain why Izuku was in the hospital and soon he thanked the mother and daughter for finding him in a depressing tone which the mother caught on. But the girl didn't, "Hey what's your problem we got you to safety and this is how you thank us, with a sad face!?" the young lass shouted in the boys face. "Enough Brat stop hurting him even more" the lady shouted toward her young rude daughter but at this point Izuku knew he was coming off a rude.

"It's all right Miss, she is right I am rude to the both of you" the young Hanma said loud enough for all three people to hear.

"By the way young Hanma do you have any other parent or guardians that we can in form of your situation?" the doctor ask.

"No... No I don't. My Dad was the only their for me since my mother passed the day I was born" Izuku responded

This response made the mother quiet because if she knew what izuku did not understand then she would assume that his mother died of child birth.

"I only heard things about my mom from my dad and how she was a beautiful person on the inside and stunning on the out and how her quirk can lift objects hundred times more heavier then her own weight" The boy continued

"I just got her quirk on my fifth birthday and now it's gone" now tears started coming out of the boys eyes full of sorrow. The loss of his Dad and the Remains of a birthright now gone his mind was breaking but one thing he knew he had to do...

Kill All For One

"What do you mean it's gone? Do you mean you don't know how to use your quirk yet?"The sandy blonde lass question

"No... It was taken from me by a man that ended my fathers life that night!" With still tear stained eyes but with a cold voice full of resentment that only sacred the girl and concerned the adults.

"What do you mean taken?" The doctor question. "The second he grab me by the neck and I tried to escape but pulling a knife towards me but I couldn't bring it" the boy responded with a melancholy tone

What good can that power do? Echoed into his mind over and over again only to feel a hand on his back from the women.

"I don't know what happen but you can stay with us until we can find any other relatives that you may not know" said in a reassuring voice that was making an effort to help the boy.

"I...don't want to be a bother" the boy responded

"Quit it with the nonsense I do not mind an I am sure my husband won't either" she still trying to be reassuring to the boy

"Wait, What do you mean he can say with us!!!" the lass shouted clearly annoyed

"Quiet katsuki!!" The mom finally had enough with her daughters antics.

"Okay... Can I go with you?" Izuku ask to get a reply by both mother and daughter Yes/No!

One hour later~

After finishing some filling documents for Izuku Hanma, they decide to leave the hospital as they left the entrance Izuku is halted by the mother who is know as Mitsuki Bakugo.

Alright why don't you introduce yourself to each other. The children look at the lady with a confused look then looked at each other the lass spoke out

"Katsuki Bakugo"

Then the lad

"Izuku Hanma"

"Want to be friends?" Katsuki asked with a smile on her face

"Yea" Izuku replied with a return of a smile

And so left together into the city.


	3. Troubled Emotions

It's been two days since my dads gruesome demise and now I am temporarily living with another family until we find some my other relatives. The Bakugo household seem to take the situation rather nicely, more than what I expected. "Izuku" the man or the father of the house called my attention on the dinner table. And was the only member present at the house at the time.

"Yes Bakugo-san" the boy replied snapped out of his thoughts as he looks at the adult. "Your food is going to get cold" the male Bakugo stated while gesturing the Hanma to eat his food in patient tone of speech. "Oh right, sorry" Izuku replies back looking down at his food and proceeds to eat it slowly while thinking how to make himself stronger to face his ultimate goal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The man said in a concern voice. "I know it is difficult for you to be going through that and I admit I don't really know how to relate but I do know one thing" this brought the young lads focus to the older man and continue to listen "It is better to talk about the problems you have now then to let them pile up and cause you trouble later on". The man finished his statement only to be followed by a silent period that lasted a few seconds to the man but several minutes to the boy. "I never got to know my mom but you already know that". He open his mouth with explaining the start of his problems with a complex and difficult one to understand for his age. "Dad only told me what I know: Her name was Inko Hanma but her original name was Midoriya, she had long straight black hair with green highlights like me, possessed a power A-grade quirk of telekinesis that was powerful enough to stop a bullet train going at 80 miles per hour, yet she carried a sense of goodness in her heart and a weak body, and I don't understand why I never got to meet her because dad would say she passed on from this world the day I was born." The boy paused for a few seconds with a look of sadness that was present on his freckled face. "My Dad was the only person there for me and I looked up to him as a role model, a hero even though with no quirk, and a father that loved and respected." Izuku paused as he sniffed and huffed out a weak cry and he continued "Dad would take any challenge from anyone with good sportsmanship and would face many opponents with powerful quirks with nothing with quirkless bare hands."

"But that day after my birthday he promised me that he would start to train me so we went into the forest near our little house and..." at this point the young boy was balling out tears of those happy moments with his dad until a certain memory showed that ceased his tears and cries, a hand going through his fathers chest as he is being held up by the face with the other hand and in a slit moment Baki's heart was ripped out and crushed by the hand of his murder. Then the man suddenly let go of his fathers face letting him drop.

At this moment time stop for the boy attempt to reach out with his hands to get a hold of his father only to see a flash of red liquid splattered on the grass it was his dad's blood but not just a thin and little stain on his chest his whole body was covered in his fathers iron but he couldn't see what was happening as he drop his rubbing his eye of the blood to see his father on the ground with no hole.. no a gapping chest wound that covered his whole chest and parts of his upper abdomen. As the boy saw this wide-eyed moving slowly at his fathers corpse seeing more of his wounds: seven sword stab into his abdomen, a spear like pierce through his right thigh while having a hammered wound which made his left caff look like crushed car from impact with another. Izuku tried to wake his father but only manage to lift him to his left side before seeing the "demon" on his fathers back crossed with chainsaw slashes formed into an X. His father always had his back towards his son whenever he faces danger or a challenge. That "demon" back brought fear to all who opposed and faced him but to the boy it gave him the strength he needed to survive , courage to continue living, protection that he did not have for himself, and the love that his father would give to only his son. But now that was gone along with his father.

"And that man came to challenge him to fight but not before he knocked me out" resuming his conflict with the older Bakugo "It was morning when I regained consciousness but it was already too late."

Izuku sat there with his eyes full of many emotions

Wrath

Regret

Sorrow

But then felt a sudden warmth around his body. He look up to see the Male Bakugo bringing him into an embrace that the child needed.

"We're here for you no matter what happens." This caused the boy return the hug and cried into the mans shoulder with all his might. He wasn't going to see his dad ever again and he knew that but it still hurt a lot because he wished he would be for him.

After a couple minutes of crying, Izuku finally calm down as he looked at the man with tear stained eyes but with a genuine smile "thank you Bakugo-san" the man shocked his head and said "call me uncle Masaru lad it's all right"

The child look at man but still smiled as he replied "Thanks uncle Masaru"


	4. New Peers and Oppisition

It has been a week after Izukus emotional breakdown and the Bakugo family have him and Katsuki go to the park and help the boy gained some friends and clear state of mind from the events that change the young Hanma's life. This of course troubled the young Hanma because when he was living in the forest with his dad he did not get to socialize with kids his again. But on the bright side he would get to make new friends besides Katsuki. Theirs nothing wrong with her it just that the boy never socialize with anyone else besides her and her family.

"Kaachan what do we do here"? the boy ask as he and the lass that led him approached the local children's park. Through out the week he got situated he and his friend gave each other nicknames that seem fitting to their calling. Kaachan was just a cute but simply nickname fitting for Katsuki. While she disliked it at first she grew fond of it because it was not insult to her or her pride.

"You'll see Deku" she responded back with a sly smile that Izuku did not catch but had a frown of confusion that was clearly visible to her. Deku a nickname as "useless" but it perfectly described Izuku personality, even humble and shy it was useless to put him down or stop him in any way because of his determination for is one and only goal. Kill All for One. Only she knew this but was against the entire idea even now but she wanted to support him in any way possible. But deep down she was worried for him.

"Hey bakugo" one of the kids called out to her from their group of friends. Katsuki look back at Izuku and gestured him to come on and they went to the group of children.

"Hey girls" Bakugo greeted with a high esteem smile full of pride. As Izuku stands behind her back still to shy introduce himself in front of kids his age. Katsuki caught this and decided to speak up.

"This Izuku Hanma he is new friend I made a not to long ago" all the girls look at the boy with frowns, smiles, and or just disgust.

"I thought we all agreed No Boys Allowed" the girl with ear jaxs for earlobes stayed full of distaste for the young males presence.

"I agree with Jiro" the frog like lass spoke up. Though she does not look like it she was not fond of the idea of a boy joining their group.

"Yea he probably has a weak quirk like the rest of them" states the pony tailed spike pointed hair.

All of these comments made Izuku sad for not being accepted to his own age peers. Although one thing did made him think "weak like the rest of them" he thought out loud. This caught the attention of all the girls as the followed by rude insult "yea did you not hear her Weak like the rest of them you deaf bush"! The girl know as Jiro snared at him. This caused Izuku to have a sad look as he thought he should apologize for speaking out.

"I am sor~"

"Izuku you don't have to say your sorry!" clearly pissed at her friends treating Izuku like trash because it was not his fault at all but her own she should be the one to be chewd out by her friends.

"But I~" Izuku tried to rebuttal against katsuki's claim but was cut off by having his body fell to the ground but he couldn't stop the amount of force applied to his body.

"Izuku"! Katsuki now concern for her fallen friend but she knew this is happening. Looking back at the group of girls one had her hands out before her. She

had a brown haired bob style but with a menacing grin on her face as she said "You should know your place weakling" she said in a one that only angered the boy as it reminded him of the one thing that killed his father, his own weakness.

As Izuku struggled to get off the ground as he grit his teeth but when is gravity against him it proved futile. It is when his only friend spoke up.

"Stop Uraraka, your hurting him"! pleas was the few thing that damage the explosive girl because it hurt her pride but she knew that it was the only to stop Izuku's suffering at the moment.

"Oh give me a reason why" Uraraka said as she slowly grip her left hand which intensified the gravity on izuku but did not care he was now shouting with his might to get up and prove the gravity got wrong as you see blood dripping from his eyes and nose.

"Cant you see your hurting him Stop"! Katsuki pleaded. With gravity manipulation quirk user which she responded coldly.

"Your one of the top strongest girls in our group and here you are sticking up to this lowly trash. I think you gotten soft Bakugo". This made Izuku Stop any defiance towards the power and he finally gave up trying to prove himself.

"I give up" the boy whispered

"What was that bush"? Uraraka questioned

"I said I give up" after sentence Izuku was finally let go from the grasp of gravity itself.

"Looks like you finally know your place" the brown haired girl said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Leave" the gravity lass stated. Without a single word Izuku turn his back from the group of girls and started walking away until he felt a grip on his hand it was katsuki.

"Hey Deku, if your leaving then I am leaving too" But the response was not what she expected. He just simply turn to her and said "no it's okay I don't belong here anyway so I am going for walk around here I will be back by sunset in the meantime have fun Kaachan". And like that he left this hurt the lass because he does not understand the world they lived in today.

15mins later~

Izuku walk around the park but in a few block radius as he looks at the shops and stores that he passes full of people living their normal lives. That is until he comes by a hero store that sells anything accordance to hero's from costumes, mask, backpacks, clothes and etc. Izuku step inside not see anything because one he did not have any money on him as well as heroism was not his thing. The only reason he went in because the had the news channel and decided to past the time watching it.

As the boy watches the television a program changes into a popularity poll which he did not mind at all sense it killed time. After going over about twenty hero's he notices that their is no male hero's only females in which case he just brushed it off.

10mins later~

Now the lad was confused their was not a single male hero on the popularity poll that went from rank first to ten thousand. He was curious at this point and ask the cashier about it.

"Um Mr." catching his attention the guy looks over the counter top to see a little boy with black curly hair and green highlights.

"What's up kid looking for something"? The man asked to only get shook from the boys head.

"No I have a question"? The man perked his right eyebrow up and waited to hear his concern.

"How come their are no male hero's"? This made the man chuckles a bit until he realized the kid was serious and as he rely.

"To answer your question no male has a strong enough quirk for any heroism from fighting or rescuing. Ever since the second generation of hero's more females are born with incredible powers but males start to lose the quality of theirs. We live in the tenth generation of hero's so you can guess right now that a lot males don't have strong quirks to anything befitting enough for to do any hero work. That is why you see a lot of female hero's in that poll you just watched. Even though every person in the world has a quirk females are the dominant when it comes to this career as well as others. Hell even to the point where men are publicly humiliated, shamed, and abused. And I take that happen to you today as knowing the blood stain on your shirt kid".

Izuku looked down on his shirt to indeed see a decent blood stain on his shirt. Then he look up at the man and said what surprise the both of them along the many females in the store.

"What if I become a hero? Will that change the outlook and men? Will that restore the dignity that many have lost"? He ask the man only to get shock look on his face then have start laughter for a good thirty seconds.

"Okay kid the only you can become a hero is that you have a powerful enough quirk I hope you don't mind me asking what is yours"? He asks

"I don't have one". This shocked the cashier, the women in the store and the people outside of it as well they never thought a quirk less kid can still exist ever sense they stop appearing in the fifth generation. But some had their doubts because they would think that he was just a late bloomer and hope he would get at least a weak quirk because if society knew that a quirk less kid still around then that child will have to face hell itself if he wants to become a hero.

"Anyway thanks for answering my question have a nice day" the boy bowed to the man and left the store to the park once more as the sunset approaches.

15mins later~

Izuku finally arrives at the park that he left katsuki there. As he makes his way to the entrance he sees a little girl playing in the sand box alone. His first thought was that he should just avoid conversation with girl at this point but something drawn him closer but as he got closer he could see a horn or two, curly hair like his but pink her eyes carried black ires and a yellow eye that look amazing as the sunlight reflected of her, as well as pink skin, but the thing that stood out the most was her frown of sadness.

Quickly noticing this he ran up to the girl to see if she was alright but before he could ask she saw a burn mark on her back cuts on her legs and forarms and a purple bruise on her left cheek. She had been bullied. Izuku crouched down and look at her eye level and finally got her attention by offering his hand.

The young pink girl look at the hand in front of her and saw it belong to a boy with a concern look on his face.

"Need some help there miss"? He ask with a worried tone.

"Thank you but I'm okay" She responded back to him.

Before he could respond he heard footsteps multiple to be in fact behind him. As he turn to see who it is and he stood their in a quiet anger that only the pink girl could sense.

The group of girls that he had trouble earlier today were in front of the pair and the one that was leading them was katsuki.

"Move aside Deku" she demanded as mini explosions happen in the air around her.

"You were apart of this katsuki"? Hearing her first name said in such a tone only brought fear and sadness to her because deep down she knew was going to get in the way of her dominance.

"Yes" she responded coldly

"Why"? He needed to know why she did this.

"Because... she was weak like you" she said

"Weak?Weak? WEAK?!!" At this point he was full of wrath for the bullies it was one thing for him to be bullied because of his weaknesses but some else who was gang up and called weak for not being able to protect themselves it hurt him a lot and made his blood boil. He could not believe this was the katsuki that he had known for a week.

"Like I said move out of the way Izuku!"she demanded

"Like it or not will not remove from this spot if you are going after her then your going to have get through me" claim the young boy with a smile on his face with his legs shaking full of nervousness.

This surprised the pink girl who was been defend by a boy, A BOY. But as she thought this she heard one last thing before everything goes down.

"Let get em" with that being said all five girls activated their quirks and charge at the boy, the boy with a determined face.


	5. With a Hint of Pink

Pain was present that evening as the child barely breathing in the park beaten up by the gang that attack. The boy, once had a green shirt now nothing but tattered material barely hanging on to his upper body with burn across his body thanks to Katsuki, with a broken rib or two from the duel head metal baseball bat in which appeared out of thin air from the pony tailed spikey haired girl conjured. His eyes, ears, nose and mouth were leaking drips of blood caused by the massive gravity force displayed upon him by the brown haired girl known as Uraraka . The whip lashes on his legs did not help him at all as well as the twisted ankle from which he attain from the frog like girl. He could only hope that the girl he was protecting was not hurt at all sense she was already harm by the female bullies earlier today. He could only hear the cries of the pink lass which was barley hearable thanks to Jiro-sans audio blasting quirk. He then turn his head to the left to see her on her knees with her hands by her face crying her little heart out of fear, regret, or resentment Izuku did not know but he did know one thing he had to comfort her.

"Did they hurt you more"? The boy asked weakly due to the pain. This caused the girl to look at the boy with a confused but quickly change to a expression of worry. She crawled to him as best as she could since her legs were already in pain. Once she got to him she made eye contact and still some tears coming out before she responded..

"No I am okay but I am sorry you got hurt" with that being said the boy realized that the girl was crying before him. He raised his left hand as best he could to reach her teary eyes with his bloody fingers.

"Don't be it was my choice to step up for you" the Hanma said this as he brush of the tears of the right side of her face. The girl became wide-eyed as she began to lift her right palm upon his left hand to keep it there. This surprise the boy but he was to tired to show any form of embarrassment so he simply blushed and genuinely smiled at her which caused her to smile as well.

"Thank you" the girl said as she continued "Mina Ashido is my name what is yours"? She asks

"Izuku Hanma, Ashido-san" replies the injured boy.

They both stayed their silently for a couple of minutes until they heard footsteps, two to be in-fact that drew the attention of both children causing Mina to look up while Izuku to turn his head to the right. Both saw a women and a daughter, both saw the explosive hair styles, and both saw the ruby eyes that were staring at them.

"Aunt Misuki"the boy said aloud. He was bracing for more harm when he called out to her but what can he do with his body hurt and damaged like this? But the one thing he did not expect was a embrace with a worrisome shout .

"Who did this to you Izuku?!" She cry's from the sight of his adoptive nephew. At this point the boy did not know how to respond be truthful with today's events with or be quiet about them. He look at katsuki to only see a face full of disgust directed at him.

"Some random guys Auntie"he said in a simply tone. He would rather not tell on Katsuki and decided if this continues, Aunt Misuki will find out sooner or later but for now the quarrel between Deku and Kaachan never existed. He felt himself being pushed away from the hug but had hands gripped to his shoulders as he saw the concerned adult in front of him.

While this was happing the Mina sat up on her knees since they would hurt if she would try to stretch them out or at the very least extend them. She watch the ordeal of nephew and aunt. The pink lass looked at Izuku the boy the inferior gender defend her with a smile of sincerity.

"Thank you for defending me" the pink girl spoke up catching the attention of all three of them as she looked at Izuku with gratitude.

"Oh my your hurt too young lady" Misuki said in surprise after seeing the condition she was in. Mina was quiet making her way behind Izuku because she downright worried for her own safety since this was the mother of her bully so she would assume that she would hold the same behavior as Katsuki. But she was wrong.

"Here let me help you too" the older Bakugo said as she lifted both children to her chest with one arm holding the green haired boy while the pink haired girl as she left the park to a local clinic.

"Ashido do you have any family that we can contact to tell them about your location and we can wait until they show up"? The women ask as the injured children were being treated by a rapid healing quirk from the young nurse. After a few seconds of the instantaneous healing it would make the older Bakugo question why the children were there at the clinic in the first place. This hit the pink child because she was abandoned by her family not because she had a mutant quirk no because she look like a freak in their eyes which only brought more pain because she was alone. When she was living by herself in the streets people would give her looks and insult or harm her if she tried to interact with them. As for those who just ignored her existence when approached for a plea for food or water they would just say "ask someone else or leave me alone."Finally the pink girl spoke up.

"No I don't have any one coming for me" Mina said sad spoken that made both Izuku and Katsuki look wide eyed thinking the same thing she is like me/Izuku. They we pulled from their thoughts to see Misuki walking over the pink girl and gave her a hug.

"Why don't you say with us then Ashido"? The older women asked. This caused Mina to be physically shaken by this question, she never had anyone willing enough to look after her because of her quirk which gave her a very rare appearance that was always called a "freak" or "alien" but this women before her embracing her like no one did before, showing the same kindness as the boy that defend her safety since he was the main target of the beating. She return the hug with as much need for having someone accepted her as a person. A child in need of affection that what Mina needed at this moment.

"Thank you, Thank you ,Thank you"the pink lass cried out with happiness and joy. To Izuku this scene held meaning and nostalgia of not too long ago when Misuki offered to take him when he was at the hospital and the embrace Masaru gave him when he open up to him at the the dinner table of the Bakugo residence. To say the least he was really happy for Mina but something was getting him concern for her sake. What happen the Mina's family? Did they not want her? Or was it something horrific that was similar what he went through? Regardless these questions can wait and be answered when Mina herself is ready to answer for herself.

"Now let's go home you three" this call the attention of all three with surprise; For Mina she finally has a home to be accepted into but there is an elephant in the room she will be living with the same girl that harm her and her protector, Izuku was surprise for different reasons one he would get to know Mina and hopefully make a REAL friend and he would have a bigger family to thank for once he goes off on his journey, Katsuki was surprise that was already livid to the point were she would have explosions all over the room itself by the fact she had to deal with another kid entering her home and the fact was worse because she was the bully of this new girl and boy so things can be tense.

30mins~

After returning to the Bakugo residence and explaining the situation to Masaru they got Mina situated to share rooms with Katsuki which made her nervous. Katsuki seems like a different person when not around her group of friends, she is more docile, patient, and calm.

Later that night Izuku sits on his on the floor which it is his bed with covers and bed sheets underneath him as he thinks about the events that transpired today. And he realized something; he needs to study quirks of others if he ever going to have a chance against his opponents, Hero career, and most importantly His Goal.

The Next morning~

Izuku was was not an early bird but the first of the three children to get up to make himself some toast and decided to wait for the other two girls to come out and chat with them. The second person was Mina with a tired look on her face she sat down on the chair by the counter top in the kitchen and just sat their silently. Since the boy was near her in the living room eating his toast he finished his bite and greeted her.

"Good morning Ashido-san" he said loud enough for the girl to hear. She turn her head to see a boy smiling at her as she did as well then responded with "sorry I did not see you there, good morning Hanma-san."

After a couple of minutes of small talk about how Mina taking in her new home they both heard the master room door opening only belonging to the masters of the house. They saw a man appear out as he himself is tired as he wave to the two children now sitting on the couch to hear "Good morning Uncle Masaru" they both greeted and now the adult felt it would be polite to greet them back.

"Good morning you too did you get your selfs something to eat"? To see nods from both kids made the older Bakugo less worried but he still had to ask "what did you both eat"? Izuku simply responded with toast as Mina replied with toast as well. This caused Masaru to make a mental note: Teach this kids how to cook. He made this note because their will be some days were the kids are by themselves and eat off junk food or whatever's in the fridge so teaching them the culinary arts would benefit their future as well.

Meanwhile outside Masaru thoughts~

Izuku and Mina were talking to each other about what to do today. Mina suggested they go to the arcade and spend some time playing and Izuku who had no other plans than to study quirks along through out the day agreed to join her for a hour or more of fun. Both of them let Masaru know that they were going out to play he reluctantly agreed after seeing two pairs of puppy dog eyes pleading to have their fun.

On the way to the mall~

"Hey Hanma have you ever been to an arcade before"? This shocked Izuku sense after less than a day of knowing Mina she just dropped honorifics like that. "No I haven't gone before is it good Ashido-san"? He responded with a question sense he lived out in the wilderness his whole up till now so he doesn't know a lot the culture the city possesses. "Don't worry it going to be fun" she reassured him that it was nothing bad and to boost that claim she smile at him with kindness joy. "Okay I will try it out" he simply responded with a returning smile of gratefulness, not for the arcade, not for the trip their, no only have Mina as his friend.

After the arcade~

Izuku did found himself enjoying the fun mini games he played with Mina from bowling to simple two player shooting games. Mina was enjoying the company of this boy since no one would approach her when she went to this public places, but having fun with Izuku lifted her day up a lot as they walk back home. "Hey Hanma" she gets his attention as he turns around to face her. "Yes Ashido-san" he responded. "Can we do this again"? Did she really just ask that? Izuku questions himself before saying "Of course today was fun I really enjoyed it and I hope you did too Ashido-san." This made the Mina happy with their fun day but before they both proceed to head home she ask him on last question "Hanma-san will you be my friend"? Izuku paused for a bit then had a genuine smile on his face as he responds "what do you mean? We're already friends Ashido-san". This surprise the girl because since when did her ever consider her his friend but this ultimately made Mina really happy because of a simple yet powerful fact...

She made her first real friend.


	6. Act 1: A Journey Of A Thousand Miles

Seven years, seven years since meeting the Bakugo family, learning about the female dominance, and making his first honest friend Mina Ashido. Izuku still reminiscing the past more than half a decade getting to know both his childhood best friend and friend-turn-bully.

Mina grew up to an energetic girl that saw the bright side of anything sense in her mind if nothing else was good then there is always hope for an opportunity to change the situation as Izuku assumed Mina's mindset.

Katsuki on the other hand grew an angry attitude towards those who harm her pride and loved ones but still carry a calm expression on her face when nothing else going on.

Izuku grew with the understanding that he will have to be stronger, smarter, better in all categories in order to be a hero so to occupy his time he would do three major hobbies; studying others quirks and writing them down so he can memorize the fundamentals of it so in the future he would be able to face those with quirks that have different understanding and hard-to-find drawbacks since most of his opponents are going to be females, not that he meant any degrading position on the the males it just that their are very few that posses a D-grade quirk since it was the highest ever recorded in his generation.

Working out was another hobby that he took if he was going face some intense sessions of non stop athleticism when doing heroic acts to save lives from after affects of natural disasters and other crises with villains as well.

And the most important to Izuku in honor of his father he had taken up being a martial artist but no just any martial artist, the strongest kind, A Grappler. The reason why he chose this was because so he can fight opponents on even playing field but being a grappler was easier said then done.

Sure you practice your basic movements like form, punched kicks as well as spiritually self-disciplined but there was more to being a grappler than that.

For one you must come to accept death embrace, and give every thing you got in any challenge you face which the boy is currently having trouble with the fact that in this art you only get one shot and have live day by day with that fate. In simple words it's do or die when you face any wall in-front of you no matter how big or small.

"Izuku" he heard his aunt call out for him.

"Get up your going to be late for your first day of school" she add. He remembered today was his first day of middle school though he was nervous meeting new people he was glad that he was going after the girls left because he did not want to publicly embarrass them even though Mina stated that she did not mind his company at all but Izuku insisted because their first impressions would discriminate them both.

"On my way" Izuku shouted to respond. After a few minutes of getting himself ready with the whole brush your teeth, morning cold shower, and putting on his uniform while also packing his work out gi for the intense workout session later on. Izuku made his way towards the living room and grabbing two hard boiled eggs for his breakfast for his protein in the morning. Misuki saw this and decided to point it out.

"Keep eating like that and you will be starving later on the day boy." Izuku just nod as he did understand cutting weight sucked but he was trying out different things to get his body in a lower body fat percentage since he can't have anything slowing him down.

"Bye Aunt Misuki I will see later" He smiles as he turns and leaves through the front door but before he steps out in the world he heard his aunt say "Go kick ass kid." Izuku did not know whose "ass" he had to kick but the boy had a couple of ideas. He gave his aunt a thumbs up with his right hand before saying "I will" then he left to the uncertainty that is school.

12mins later~

On the road to the entrance of the school the young Hanma noticed a couple of things. First was the boys had either been shaken or really cautious about their surroundings because it would seem that their are more girls than boys by a great deal amount. Second all girls seem to be eyeing with hunger (instead of glee or embarrassment) the boys that they deem attractive, but Izuku did not know if it were a good or bad thing that nobody eyed him so he just brushed this thought off. And the last thing was that boys and girls uniforms were up keep differently such as the girls had a clean, iron-prepared, and neat uniform although for the boys, they consisted off dirty, wrinkled, and down right unorganized clothing that was it was either to baggy or they were missing a piece of the uniform and had to replace it with one of their own clothing. Izuku sighs in relief that he had dark colored forest green pants and spares at other wise it would been bright or bland colors of shorts since he was missing the leg piece.

When finally arriving at the school he when to the board on the wall in the room were you put your class shoes on and take your normal shoes off or commonly known as the shoe locker amongst his peers. He walk up to the board to find his shoe locker number and his home room number. "No. 9 and Class 1-D" he look at the location of both shoe locker and class room as he said it in whisper. Izuku then proceeded to go to his assign shoe locker and realized he doesn't have a shoe piece either so he simply went towards his class, 1-D.

As Izuku approaches the door he then hopes that today can go by quicker so he can just leave and then train after school, but hope is all he can do at this point. As he reaches for the handle and starts sliding the door the right he instantly felt eyes on him. He was not disturb by this so he just walk in to find a seat in the back or near a window. When walking in the class he look around and found a table next to a guy with shark-like teeth and decided to sit down next to him. "Hello" Izuku greeted the black haired shark tooth classmate to which responded with a toothy grin and simply said "Hey dude." The boy raises his hand to signify a handshake. Izuku happily took it and said "Izuku Hanma" with a smile on his face to hear the boys name "Eijiro Kirishima".

After a couple of minutes the class finally filled up and started to become a bit loud. As Izuku was waiting having his arms crossed over his chest as he closed his eyes in a focused manner which did not draw any attention to himself as he day dreams or in reality nap. About the next ten minutes we pretty hectic for the teacher coming in she was still clearing her voice for a couple of seconds before yelling "Silence you brats"!!!!

This barely woke up Izuku from his nap as he partially lifted his left eyelid to see a young adult who sign at the thought she had to raise her voice to shut the class up. Izuku now awake and paid attention to her introduction, Akane Tendo. That was her name. "Now I want you one by one stand up and introduce yourselves". As one after announce their names and quirk (even though it was not what the teacher wanted but she just let it slide). Izuku was the last one to be called as he felt all eyes on him, he stood up and noticed something. Out of thirty kids there were only five boys in the Hanma's classroom.

"Hello, I'm Izuku Hanma" and with that being said he sat back down and continue to mind his business until on girl spoke up "What's your quirk"? The boy look at her with a smile and simply said "I don't have on." This shocked the whole class even the teacher because it is extremely 0.00000...1% chance of never happened. Kirishima look at the boy with both pity and surprise for his new classmate, hell at this point all of the boys were hoping that this kid can survive three years of middle no scratch that his whole life!

The next few morning class were simple because of the detailed note taking he did for hero's so this was no different with mathematics, Japanese literature, and chemistry. Come lunch Izuku planned on sitting by himself somewhere where people would not be disturbed by his quirklessness since he was already the gossip of the day. Somewhere in the school building a certain Pink girl was talking with her new friends but she did not seem as happy as she let on to be. Truth be told she would rather hang out with Izuku because in all of these seven years they been close friends there was never a dull moment with the green haired Hanma and only hope he felt the same way right now.

As for the Explosive lass was at a lunch table with the same peers that torment the quirkless boy today which consist of five girls including Katsuki Bakugo the Nuclear Mistress , there is the Gravity Princess Ochacho Uraraka, Miss Volume Blaster Jiro Kyoka, the Queen of Frogs Tsuyu Asui, and the Creation Maiden Momo Yoayorozu. All of these girls sit only about a few rows away from the Pink girl. Katsuki and her made eye contact a couple of times but just stare at each other with animosity. But both were wondering the same thing were is Izuku?

Walking around the school building to find someplace secluded was hard enough goal for the wandering boy. But the one place he found at the last few minutes of lunch was by the roof of the school he could go on top of the stair case building and rest there before anyone can get to the roof next time he is here. As Izuku step inside he heard the bells ring meaning that he has to head back to class 1-D. As usual the class was still loud and Tendo-sensei had to yell again to get their attention.

The afternoon classes were like extra curricular classes more than actual classes for college. Izuku has guitar, P.E., and a free period so he can leave early at any time he wants too. Guitar was intriguing to say the least because maybe he can find the time to play a song when he starts practicing the instrument more. P.E. was more of a extra training session since all the kids had to do was be active the whole period with sports, exercises or weight room. And the free period the boy could do what he wanted from studying, practice martial arts, or just leave.

The end of the first day of school was here and Izuku decided to practice his shadow boxing on the roof during his free period and left about ten minutes before school ended. Usually after doing anything Izuku would run to his old home territory in the wilderness which is about 5 miles.

Once upon arriving there, Izuku started his intense workout session with doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats, pull-ups on the tree branches, practicing form, spend an hour of using trees as targets for his kicks, punches, knees, elbows, and overall techniques like one inch punch which is really far from beginners level. The boy sprint up the mountain until he can't go anymore. And finally meditate so he can calm himself from the pain he received during today's training. He was glad he had a long sleeve uniform because his exercise clothes have patches of blood in different places and that was not the least of it his knuckles, elbows, shins, knees and back are bleeding from his session of suffering. So having pants was a bonus on his part so his aunt and uncle would not worry about his condition and question him what kind of training that leaves him a mess but so far he got by saying he is practicing his boxing skills even though there is some truth in that statement.

It was sunset when Izuku finally got home and Mina was waiting for him like usual on the couch of the living room. She was happy that he got home safe but was worried when she saw the state his hands were in. The pink lass led the green lad to the bathroom to help clean the wounds in which made Izuku embarrassed "um Mina I can do it myself" he claims. "Yea right you probably just hurt your self even more than before here give me your clothes" she demanded but Izuku replied with "No thanks it's my clothes I clean them myself."

Mina became very demanding on the situation and won the the little disagreement as Izuku forfeit it. After taking off some of his clothes, Mina noticed it was not just his hands but his elbows, shins, knees, and back that were cut up and bleeding. "Izuku? What is this"? The girl became weary and it did not help that Izuku did not turn around to face her but only said a simple phrase "No pain, No gain."


	7. A Dinner With Mina

"No pain, No gain" The boy said to the pink girl as she was examining the numerous cuts, scrapes, and bruises on the boys body. "This what you do everyday for the past five years in the seven I had known you"? She ask with a sad expression on her face to only get nod from the boy.

"Why do this? I mean what is the point of all these wounds Izuku"? She questions the state his body's in right now as she use her acidic quirk on the big noticeable wounds to remove any bacteria on his body. "To answer your question: it is to get strong simple as that." The boy could not tell Mina his goals so a simply reason that was truthful to some extent was all he could provide with.

As Mina turns on the shower and putting it warm, Izuku immediately spoke up "Change to cold please Mina." This caught the young lasses attention as she was about to rebuttal that decision Izuku stood up in front of her with a lost-in-thought kind of face as knelt down turn the knob to all the way to the end of cold water "This helps my metabolism, strengthens my immune system, and help me discipline my 'fight or flight' responses to get better control of them". Mina did not know what to think maybe tell uncle and auntie Bakugo about Izuku's state and what kind of hobbies that are hurting him. Then again how would that make the boy she likes feel after been ratted out on his past times. Sure exercise daily was healthy but not to the point were you have to physically destroy yourself just to be stronger.

"Hey Mina" the Hanma got the Ashido's attention with a look of concern. "Keep this between us okay"? He said as if were asking not demanding her which made the girl feel a bit at ease since he had a smile that basically read 'sorry for making you worry'. "Okay I will but in return I want you tell me why did you keep this to yourself all these years because these scars look like they just only to fade". He eyes slightly raised as he did not expect that from her. "Yea sure just after dinner okay or tomorrow after school." The girl simply nodded and left the boy alone in the bathroom to get himself cleaned up.

When exiting the bathroom Mina made her way to the kitchen to cook dinner for both herself and Izuku since the Bakugo family left out on an outing with some of the neighbors. Over the past years Uncle Masaru has taught all three children he culinary arts which led them to produce their own breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Occasionally one of the three youngsters would cook the whole family dinner to help their own cooking skills. Mina did not mind at all in fact she enjoyed cooking to the point were every week she would come up a new recipe herself or look some up on her phone that would satisfy the family even herself. She was planning on cooking brown rice and egg with some cooked fish on the side since Izuku need a protein diet and she understood why.

Meanwhile, After washing all the blood out and double cleaning the wounds from his training Izuku went to his room and change into a jet black long sleeve shirt with baggy sweat pants that were dark green. Upon finished changing clothes he open his bedroom door to see yellow eyes looking into his green ones. "Right on time, dinner is ready let's eat"! She said with a glee and joy. "Okay right behind you" the green haired boy said. When arriving to the table, the second he processed what he saw his stomach growled for food which caused the boy to blush as he scratch his the back of his neck along with a smile on his face. Mina just sigh with her hands on her hips then look at him with a return smile on her face as she said happily "Let's dig in."

"Thanks for the meal" both pre-teens said out loud as they sit across from each other. Izuku was hungry and thankful that Mina was a better cook than him. Mina was enjoying the company that Izuku always provide with sense of pleasantries and kindness even though he was bad with table manners and a bit dense. Through dinner both kids converse with each other about topics. Most of these topics were related with their first day of middle school from Izuku class shocked expressions of finding out his quirkless nature which made him laugh because he found it priceless as for Mina on the other hand she grew a sense of worry then stated, "Y'a know you should be careful from here on out Izu especially those four girls that hangout with Katsuki. Sense you willingly gave out your lack-of-a-quirk info many will try to make your next three years harder." She said full of concern as the boy caught on this and attempted on lightened the mood with a reassuring response, "I already know that Mina and I did say it with intention of having it plan on happen, plus my class-hell the whole school will find out sooner or later with those physicals we get twice a semester I would have been found out on the first examination, and lastly 'Izu' that's a new one. Well I can't be surprised you went from Hanma-san, Hanma, Han, Izuku, and now Izu." He chuckle at the last comment to only get a come back verbally speaking "oh ya Mr., I can say the about you y'a know you went from Ashido-san~, Ashido~, Ashi~, and to present name Mina~ you use today." This caused to boy to blushed from the way she said her old callings and her present one in a teasing suductive manner. Both them look at each

for a few seconds and suddenly laugh out loud from them being so ridiculous at the moment.

After dinner the two had clean up the dishes and decided to wait for the Bakugo family. It was 8:15 on the clock and Mina just got a text from Misuki saying that they will be home in hour and a half. With both pre-teens planning on waiting for them Mina came up with an idea for a past time, watching a movie. "Hey Izu do you want to watch a movie"? Mina ask the boy sitting next to her on the coach. "Sure you pick the movie" Izuku responded. As Mina sat down on the floor looking for a quick movie to pull out as Izuku whistle and had some in thought discussion with himself.

How can I increase my strength and power with out losing speed and mobility? Izuku asks himself because sooner or later he will pick up mass from all the body weight training he does in the woods and the only way to come back that would be to increase the cardio endurance training to start running every morning about an hour early before he has to get up which would leave him with a lot of time to shower, eat breakfast, and overall get ready for school. But he still had a couple of months before he would have to go through a no carb diet to help control his mass. Izuku was disrupted by a loud 'Ah Ha'! So the young lad decide to get out of his thoughts and pay attention to the girl before him

Mina had a movie in her hand more specifically a romance genre one. Izuku just smiled and gestures her to put the disc in. As Izuku turn off the lights to see the screen display at its finest while seeing the only girl in the living room now on the couch who also gesturing the boy to sit next to her. As the Hanma sat down the movie began.

After an hour full of dramatic scenes, romance, and some comedy, Izuku felt a weight on his left shoulder it was Mina she had fallen to slumber for the night but the boy did not know that. At this point Izuku was deciding on either taking the acid user to her shared bedroom with the explosive user or have her there sleeping on his shoulder. Deciding not to wake her up Izuku just lost in thought as the movie continued.

15mins later~

The movie was at an end credits and after focus on his training plans he look back down at the girl who simply just used him as a pillow but the boy did not mind at all not even in the slightest. Though the young Hanma was rather dowsing off and on in the dark as the movie end with Izuku Turing off the DVR as well as the television and eventually the need of slumber had overcame him. The boy feel asleep with his head tilted to the left on top of the girls head for the night.


	8. Falling Into The Snake’s Pit

It has been a week sense the first day of middle school and the green haired lad has not gotten used to his new training schedule with the added cardio in the morning and so weight training at school. Every day brings a familiar unpleasant feeling when he wakes up in the next morning that last throughout the day, soreness. Although during his training it turn into a sweet sensation that he grew to enjoy. The only hard part of the training was trying to unlock his endorphins to increase his pain tolerance and improve all his physical attributes.

At school so far no one has tried to attempt on doing anything to Izuku but still got a few unpleasant looks from the Katsuki's group that bullied him and Mina back in the day. Izuku was at chemistry when he overheard something "those local gangs are not letting up with their authority are they"? A conversation between three of the Hanma's classmates "Yea dude they even started charging local stores five times the amount they usually make"! To Izuku this was a interesting topic and question himself can he take the manner in his own hands but still unsure of his own strength but then push the thought out and continued to pay attention to the conversation. " The hero's can not do anything about because they can only patrol and arrest them on sight of doing a crime". "What about authorities can they do anything"? "No if anything the most they can do is stay by the property for a few hours before being called to another activity".

Izuku spend Monday through Wednesday gathering whereabouts of the local trouble makers by asking around town while avoid asking the authorities to not raise suspicion. The boy would leave at his free period and spend forty to fifty minutes scouting around town. It turns out that the gang is hanging out by a night club in the outskirts of town and decided to make a conformation that Wednesday night. After training to warmup himself for some act that many would call reckless, risky, stupid, or just crazy; the boy went home and decided that he must make sure his identity was concealed to avoid being recognized. He looked all over his room and found a bandanna and some dark clothes that make stealth a bit easier to do. Before he left the room he got some fingerless gloves for slight protection for his hands but in reality if he got injured their it would be noticeable to his family.

Thirty minutes later~

Upon approach the nightclub he went around and double check all entrances and exits present on the outside of the building. At a distance the green haired 'ninja'( as Izuku thought about his appearance and his actions to find it awesome!) was waiting to find a gang member and use he or she. Not trying to be sexist he hope it was a man since if they use their quirks the would be a bit easier to deal with than those of the opposite gender. Although sadly Izuku had jinx him self as he say few cars pulled up by the club. One car had a viper decay across both sides of the sedan while the other had a cobra decay on the roof of the SUV. Izuku waited patiently for a opening but their were many individuals that were (That's right!) females. 'Man why did I have to jinx it' Izuku thought with some regret but he can't go back now, not empty handed.

All of these women were wearing leather jackets that a had a anaconda looking snake but had some subtext under the picture 'Titanoboa'. The gang made their way inside as Izuku followed with twenty steps behind them in a couched position. As the lady snakes made their way inside a body guard came outside which made Izuku stop and moved to the alley way peering his head to see the body guard was carrying an assault rifle. At this moment The boy was having concerns for how is he going to get out of this without being shot but hit himself mentally and physically to snap himself of it "come on get s grip your already her might as well get over with it" he thought.

After a couple of minutes of searching another way in, the young Hanma found a ventilation system that he can crawl into. He opens the vent with caution and decides to put up his hood from his skinny hoodie and pull up his bandanna as he mentally preparing himself but nothing could have prepared for what he was about to see tonight. As he made his way through the limited space of metal he saw through the air conditioning layers of what was inside and it shocked him. Male... Male strippers and slaves doing this against their will as one was forced to do the Snake ladies bidding. One was being hit with a what looks to be a steel bladed whipped that cut through his skin with every hit as he screams for her to stop but every time he begged the hits became harder, fiercer, and deadlier. Another one was receiving a stomping on his genitalia with barbed wire boot being the weapon against him, you can here his shouts and cry's for mercy but that did not stop the relentless stopping. And lastly which was a gagged man that was in front of a hole but only small enough to fit an object but caused Izuku more clearly at the man. Hanma saw a man with a rope attached to his manhood with the other end a brick the would seem to weigh about twenty pounds in front of the same hole with mere millimeters away from falling inside. A women can into view as she caressed the mans abdomen and his lower body as she said "It's like water under the bridge" this caused the male to freak out and cried but was muffled by the rag tied around his face specifically is mouth area. The women raised her right foot on top of the brick and simply smirked as she tip the brick down the whole. The fall was endless by the time the brick reached the bottom so did the man you could hear the tear by his groin and his muffled cries. All of this made Izuku vomit and started to freak out "what the fuck is going on" he thought to himself. The boy did not think it would go this far but he was so damn wrong.

After regaining what bearings he had left he pushed forward into the vent as he met a crossroads; to the left music can be hear with the volume blast to the maximum and to the right was people chatting about something so Izuku made his way to the right following the voices. As he reaches the next room he noticed that it became quiet, too quiet and decided to pause for a few moments. The young infiltrated boy had felt something around his left ankle while hearing a 'sssss' sound. Hanma quickly look back to see a tail, a snakes tail coming from the holes of the vent. Suddenly Izuku felt so much force and tension from the tail that being pulled down from it broke the bottom layer of the vent that was holding him. Coming close to the ground Izuku caught himself with hands landing first into a hand stand push-up positive while his legs were in the air he attempted to heel kicked the tail by smashing it against the ground. Although he was not fast enough since the tail let go off his grasped.

Izuku knew he was in deep trouble but had to remain calm but it did not help at what he was looking at the second he look up attack his attacker. A woman, a woman with hair for snakes just like that one pro hero but the difference is the snake colors are different the hero had blonde hair for snakes this one had women had dark red. Her lower body was the snakes tail the grab the boy not to long ago as she left it around her just waiting to use it. With her white skin and her red lips were the only thing that was sane for the boy. But when looking into her eyes, Hanma couldn't move at all he was paralyzed with fear, despair, helpless, and the worst part... suicidal.

"What brings you here young boy"? The gorgeous snake Lady said. Izuku was at a loss for words and thought process so he said his answer very simple "To stop your gang" spoke the boy with a fearful tone as if he was soon approaching a nightmare. "Oh now that's cute a little boy cub thinks he can take on the queen of snakes...you know since you went through the effort to get in here and try to stop my gangs 'activities' since I heard you vomit not to long ago I will give you three choices; A) Join my gang to prove yourself to be useful otherwise I will personally punish you like the dogs you saw earlier, B) Leave now while I am in a pleasant mood and never try to intervene again, or C) challenge me to a fight if you defeat me in combat then you can have your way with me~ in any way you want it to be. Those are your only choices." Izuku was scared about the outcome if he had to fight because he was going to stop her from harmful this town so he said the one thing that made his night worse "I choose C!" He exclaimed and he was bracing himself for hell itself.

One moment she was their twenty feet in front of him now was now right in front of his face. The boy tried to block the knee towards his sternum but couldn't stop it. Knees feel to the ground as the boy was focused on trying to catch his breath but was cut short with chop to his neck just above the Adam's apple which made the Hanma breathless. Not breathing was hard enough as it is until he felt his feet being tied to each other by the ladies tail and was lifted leaving the weak boy defenseless and upside down. Izuku then attempts to brace himself for the furry of her punches towards his ribs. Coughing up blood now from the relentless attacks Izuku let one of the punches connect as he maneuver his upper body towards right arm leaving her into a hold that can snap the elbow with one move, this gave a silver lining for the boy because he saw an opening her face if he can just get one of his legs out of the tails grasp then he can heaven heel kick the shit out of her face. Struggling to get out of the tail the lady snake saw the young cub was up to something and decided to dislocate her her shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way of her kicking the young boys ass. He thought he had gain some upper hand but he was proven wrong when hearing and felting the dislocation because he knew that himself was only up to her elbow as he figured it out too late that was intentional to disconnect the shoulder. As he felt a kick to his face was so heavy that it gave the young boy a concussion. Before anything else he witnessed a sick grin on the woman's face.

Pain...

Pain is...

Pain is all...

Pain is all the...

Pain is all the boy...

Felt

Being slammed around for the next ten minutes by a huge tail was the worse pain he had in a long time. He was banged against many objects from walls, tables, ceiling, floor, and the chair that the snake sat in when he first entered. Occasionally the woman would drop the stultified boy on the ground to see if he had the balls to get up again, once he did another ten minutes of being flailing around like a rag doll would continue. This went on for a whole hour and Izuku was left with few severe broken bones, many fractures around his body, and uncountable amount of bruises.

As he laid there beaten to a pulp by the snake woman before him who was now sitting on her throne staring at the green dull eyes the young boy possessed. All he found was torture throughout his body as he tried to move but keep his eyes at the one the blood reds that his opponent holds. "You are a some cub aren't you? Not many can barge into here with the noble reason to stop us yet you a little baby pup with no real experience with fighting still chose to push forward even when your body tells you not to." This Izuku made him halt his effort to get up and pondered what is she up to now? Is she going to kill him for finding out about this place and challenging her. The next few words gave Izuku a relief but a certain amount of surprise from her. "I will spare you pup, and may I ask what is your quirk because I don't think you activated it during the beatdown so I am curious". Izuku immediately responded with shock. "I do not have one Miss!" The boy yelled out his quirkless nature as he shut his eyes expecting the worse once he felt the tail wrap around his body and lifted him up to her face with eye level. "Open your eyes kid I am not going to do anything to you unless you ask for it." Willingly open his eyes to meet the women's eyes full of pity. "You must have a rough life didn't you?" She asked as the boy just nod with his face looking down. "The reason I ask is because I am an rare example of dual quirk individual and one quirk allows me to change some of my human appearance to snake ones like my legs and my hair while I transform I gain a massive boost in all physical capabilities. Another power I posses is realsted to all my senses I can feel the essence of someone more specifically their quirk essence and while I was busy pummeling you I noticed that I can not feel any essence coming from you so I felt I need to ask if you had a quirk or not so there." The woman explain, while this was happening the boy was amazed by her being a dual quirk individual since she likely got one or a combination of a quirk from her parents while the other one can manifest over time of their life. "So what now"? The boy had to ask the lady. "Well I can somewhat heal you but you'd still be in pain through my healing process and you can leave and challenge me again someday for the hope of me dispersing my gang. Otherwise I can leave you here were my members would like to use you to their hearts content." Another choice given to the young boy but their was another easy answer to give. "I'll choose to fight you again one day Miss..."

"Nagas, Nagas Medusa" she responded and ask "what is your name pup?" "Izuku Hanma Miss Medusa." The young boy responded as he looked at her eyes as she look at his a night full of experiences that he could never forget even he wanted too.


	9. My Reason? Your Choice

The healing session was hell, one the process was really slow and Izuku had to relived all the damage he had sustained from his beatdown from Nagas. Nagas tilt his head to the right exposing the skin on his neck to his shoulders since his outfit was torn in some places and this happen to be one of those places. The young pup was getting nervous when he saw her moving her head to the exposed neck and leaning her mouth their showing her fangs of a serpent. One moment he felt a pinch but then he felt a unbearable pain that left him shouting out loud as the the women embraced him because she knew this method required her neurotoxin that affects the pain receptors so she can use her venomous liquid that she can manipulate as one of the benefits for having a snake quirk to heal all the wounds by making all the blood cells to work ten times more faster by removing dead blood cells, repair bone marrow, and fix his worn out muscles; but it would be slow process. After an hour of shouting of the love of agony mercy the boy was left physically healed but mentally tired.

"Let me get you outside" Nagas said as she picked up Izuku with her arms and left to the ordinary club room as many female gang members saw the tired boys face since his hood was ripped in half and his bandanna was loss in the wreckage in the other room. This left the boy to be careful off were he is looking at because he still was not out of the woods yet with all the explicit activities going on around the lad. One of the few was walking towards Nagas, towards the boy in her arms. The lackey tried to harm the boy with a fire-type quirk but stopped dead in front of Nagas as she look to at a pair of blood eyes glaring into her own. This caused the rest of the gang to be in terror for some reason unknown to the tired pup. "Harm him and you Die do I make my self clear?" Nagas said with a threat that was sure enough not lie because she is the boss and judging by the other members they were terrified to see her agitated in any way. The women just step back and sat down on a nearby table looking down. After such an ordeal the Leader of Titanoboa took the young cub outside to get some fresh air.

Izuku was tired to say the least as he was called to attention from the Serpent mistress. "Do you need help getting back home"? She ask with concern. "No I will be alright, thank you though". The young lad said getting his bearings once more from the whole night ordeal. "You can always comeback and challenge me once more in hopes to stop me". Nagas said with a calm smile on her face as she forms back to her original form. Izuku look up and saw her, she was nightmare dressed like a day dream with her wavy light red hair just like and her eyes were a light ruby color lighter than Kaachan. In this form their was no terror nor calamity present just a patient and invidious pretty face that was hiding something from the world. "Thanks Miss Medusa"! The boy said blushing at his own thoughts which caused a chuckling from the women before him then heard her say "just call me Nagas I am not that old nor am I formal". She said with a smile towards the boy because deep down she is curious about this pup to see if he can become stronger. "Well Nagas thank you for the chance to fight you as well as helping me recuperate my wounds and I will fight you again someday but before I leave may I ask you a question"? Nagas eyebrows raised and nodded to hear him out before he leaves. "Why do you cause trouble for the town? And why do you have to be so abusive to the men in the nightclub"? Izuku asked the women before him. "One that was two questions and two to answer your questions; I trouble the town more specifically certain stores in there that carried family relations to the men in the nightclub because they became in debt to me money wise or just made us rubbed the wrong way so having them work at a club were they have zero power for certain amount of time would pay off that debt of both poverty and punishment if they have no family to help them pay it off, as for families that own stores they can decide to help pay off the debt or not, but if they choose to pay off the males debt then they have to be obligated to pay huge amounts of yen just so the debt can be removed more quickly". She explained to the curious boy.

Izuku knew what Nagas was doing was wrong violently hurting men and emotionally harm families but he did not have the power to back up his ideals, not yet. As he made his way home he checked his watch 3:45 he was going be home around 4:50 if he walk so running was the best solution.

30mins later~

When arriving home Izuku saw the kitchen lights on and the only way in was the front door since the backdoor was always locked when evening arrived. Izuku made his towards the front door while preparing himself for the worse. As the boy reached for the door knob the door open before he can turn and push inward revealing a disappointing look from his Uncle. "Your way past your curfew lad and what made you leave at midnight anyway"? Masaru said with a dead tone that scared the boy. Izuku could handle a concern Mina, a loud Kaachan, and a overwhelmingly protective Auntie but not a disappointing look from his uncle he is a man that Izuku highly respected just like his aunt but he was also the man of the house even if he did not seem like it. As Masaru gestured Izuku to sit on the couch and wait for further demands the young lad walked past the two girls that both seem to hold a huge amount of concern for him especially Mina but surprisingly Katsuki because she would have just yell at him for being late but this time she had nothing to say but a expression easily readable. 'It's probably the condition of my outfit that got them so worried' since his hoodie has many torn parts on it to be called a hoodie, his one part of pants by the ankle to the knee is missing looking it like it was ripped out he had no right side of a shoe so he was running home partially barefooted.

As the young lad sat on the couch with a self disappointing look on his face as his uncle staring him down with eyes worry and concern but that did not match his voice at all. "Now tell me the reason why you left dead at night and decided to comeback at 4:20." His tone shocked the boy as he starts to find the words to come out. At this point even Misuki had worried look on her face because it is so rare to find her husband angry and whenever he enraged it would scare her even though she is always the loud passionate wrathful one of the relationship. Truth be told the aunt never had to discipline the young boy because she knew what his character by the heart was like compassionate , gentle with others, reckless with himself, and overall very selfless. And when ever the boy did caused trouble which is rare her husband would always give him a talking too.

The two lass were with the older women in the living room looking at the young boy with worry. Mina was really concerned for him because she somewhat started to know Izuku reasons behind the hurtful session he called training and her hand over the other by her chest. Katsuki saw this and was immediately irritated because she knew the reason behind Izuku's reckless behavior and assumes that this Pink idiot is going to try and understand Izuku's logic when she has not known he real purpose for all the self inflicting harm he does. Mina goes back to the day the green haired boy told her the truth as she recalled what the boy had said back then after school on the rooftop a day after their dinner date in Mina's perspective 'I need to kill the man that murdered my father even if he is dead I will not rest until I kill him myself or I see the body' she remembers him saying those lines with anger that she never knew he embodies. The pink lass also remembers how she tried to rebuttal claim saying that it was 'stupid and that is your only reason for continuously hurting yourself, Revenge'! 'It is my journey and I choose how to drive it Mina, once I complete my goal then I can make peace with myself' all she could do was hear him say this in a sorry tone that he had made up his mind a long time ago. Mina was brought back to reality when she heard Uncle Masaru starting to speak again.

"Lad be honest with me or you nor me are leaving this room until you talk right here, right now." His tone keep getting more and more uneasy for the boy as he trying to start somewhere. The green haired nephew spoke up "I left in the middle of the night to get stronger" he said with now sweat going down his face and trembling slightly that only Masaru noticed. "Just tell me exactly why did you sought strength with no physical harm but your clothes says otherwise and their is some blood on different parts of your body. And you might as well as come clean with me and your aunt". Izuku did not know what Male Bakugo meant by 'come clean' but explaining his state of outfit was simple enough "I got into a fight" said the boy. They eyes of all females in the room widen while the older males just narrowed. "With who exactly?" The man question. "There is a gang that has been disturbing the town and I am positive that at least you and aunt Misuki know that already." The green haired boy said with a sign. "Who did you fight in that gang lad?" Masaru said as the boy gulp.

"I sought out the gang leader by going to their meet up in hopes of stopping their harassment of the people that are affected by them but I was greatly outclassed by Her strength and quirks". The boy said as the only person that only two people that caught on to this was Masaru and Mitsuki. They both knew that dual quirk individuals exist in our society but less than ten-thousand are recorded today. And the second thought that came to adult's mind was that Izuku fought a woman, the opposite gender that holds all the benefits of quirk possession. "Then explain to me why their is a difference in physical state of your body and clothing then"? Misuki pointed out asking the young boy for explanation. "One her quirks was that all her physical attributes increased tremendously when she transformed into her snake form that includes healing regeneration. She healed me after my beatdown since I lost to her but the healing process was not pretty I can say that much." The young Hanma answered the reason why he was in fine condition. "So she healed you then what else?" This time it was the explosive lass that ask the question and the young man answered "She said come back anytime for a fight anytime in hopes of stopping me" the boy said repeating the words Nagas had told him. This left the whole family silent and knew why he went attempted to stop her. Izuku finally caught on to what he said and mentally cursed himself only to get a relive sign and a smile from his aunt. "So you did it because you wanted to stop the harassment not just picking fights with random people just simply get what you wanted did you?" The boy simply look down and nodded but in truth he did this whole act because he want a measure up of how much the power gap between him and quirks and suffice to say he was not surprised. In order to become a hero, to kill the man he wants dead, and to protect himself from all opposition he must become even more stronger.

After the whole ordeal that night Izuku decided to take some days(two days) off of school and his training and think his next course of action since he was still mentally drained but physically ready he took the time and admire his environment and surroundings in the forest were he grew up in. He wished he was more discipline in himself to be more of a Hanma to be more in fact. He wondered what was Baki like when he was Izuku's age or what would he do in this situation but no answer came by. As the young lad walk along the river bank that he came across one time many years back looking at his reflection in the water. Somewhere the reflection was wavy, unreadable and the young boy looked at the source of the shock it was a little puppy but to me more in fact a baby wolf. This pup was drinking from the river minding his own business as well as the boy across the bank. After a couple of minutes, Izuku can relate to the pup in a way he was alone or on a very lonely road that no one can follow only pass or cross by.

It was noon and the boy decided it was enough thinking for today so he took a nap, a long nap.

Izuku open his eyes to see Mina and Katsuki looking at him with smiles that change his life for the better. More clearly they were on the bright beautiful side and when looking back to the internal darkness he can see the All for One the man that change his life for the worse. Izuku did not feel any emotion towards any side but knew one thing their was someone standing behind him along the thin grey line, someone very familiar, his dad Baki Hanma. He turn to the scars he remembers before his demise, the mole by the left side of his mouth, his red long curly end hair along the blood ruby eyes he has, and the smile that only his father possessed. "What path do you chose Izuku"? He said then continued "To your love and future with these two" he said this as he looks which caused Izuku to look at the two girls that mean a lot to him that even words can not comprehend. "Or do you choose vengeance and for ever be lost veiled in black for ever". Then looks towards All For One. "You choose wisely for the future is always uncertain". And with that Izuku wakes up to find it evening. The boy got up and left the wilderness that was his past for now.

The following week~

The green haired boy walked into class with still looks from all his classmates but he did not care and just sat in his chair waiting for school to end today. When lunch came around the young Hanma was leaving to the roof but was stoped by a hand by his shoulder by certain black haired boy. "Hey Hanma want to eat lunch together with some of us" Kirishima said as his right thumb gestured to two other guys. Izuku did not think one day with these guys wouldn't hurt. "Sure" the green lad said. "Cool let me introduce ya to them, Shoji, Denki come here meet Hanma". The pair walked closer to the green and blacked haired boys while simply saying "hey nice to meet you" the blonde one said and another "hello" the six armed tall boy said as well. "Hi" Izuku greeted back as Kirishima said with joy "Now on ward to lunch" as the four boys made their way to the cafeteria.


	10. A Long Lunch

Izuku was not expecting anyone to socialize with him because of his quirkless nature but he was proven wrong by Kirishima's offer and now the lad was walking with three other boys to the cafeteria. "Hey Hanma, how come you do not hang out with anyone else"? The blonde known as Denki asked. "I usually like to keep to myself and besides a lot of the school knows my nature so they hang out with defect person like me and most of the school are girls so it makes things more troublesome if I was around others." Izuku explained his situation to the blonde. "But you should not seclude yourself in solitude because us guys got to stay together in this world of female dominance." Kirishima spoke up. "You should not say it like that" the six arm boy responded. "Then how do you call it the 'the weak masculine age' or no 'hope for man'" Denki retorted. "You saying that like you already give up on the male gender" the one that spoke up surprise all the three boys it was Izuku that spoke up this time and he had a stern look on his face. "No I just *sigh* I guess I am aren't I. I mean how can't I It's not like we are treated equal since their are more occupation that ask for females and males and not only that their are more drop out rates for guys than girls". said with defeat. Changing the topic to mellow out the mood Shoji ask the boys "speaking about occupations what do you guys want to be when we're grown ups"? the mutant lad asked the his peers. "I want to be a mechanic" said the black haired boy as all of them got their food. "I am planning on being an electrician myself" the blonde boy added as all of them found a table that was open. "I want to be a nurse like my mom" the tall six-armed boy chimed as well as all of them sat down on said table. Izuku opened his mouth to say one side goal of his. "I want to be a hero." Izuku said simply.

Silence.

No one uttered a word.

In this cafeteria .

At the moment as the boy said what he wanted to say.

Izuku had no clue what just happened, one moment it was all loud and cheery now it was silent and intense. The boys can feel all the stares at them and sweated a ton all on their faces except the green haired lad. "What's with the stares ladies?" Izuku asked as he looked around the cafeteria with stares of disbelief, disgust, disdain, and deplorably. One voice spoke up that was familiar yet unpleasant to the boy. "So the quirkless peasant wants to be a hero now"? Uraraka was the one who spoke up causing her group of friends to look at the boys sending glares at the only boy who was talking. "Yes, what of it Uraraka-san"? the boy asked another question towards the gravity princess. "You realize you need a quirk in order to do that profession right"? She ask with a smug on her face. "I don't need power to save someone from harms way." Hanma answered simply.

The group of boys look at Izuku with respect and fear that may happen to him. Before anything else happed said boy jumped out of his seat away from the chair that was now crushed to the ground. Uraraka used her gravity manipulation quirk to attempt at harming the boy. At this point all three boys that were sitting were starting to be affected by the gravity change and it was just difficult to get off their chairs. Izuku saw this and darted a look at the brown haired girl with her hand in front of her. "Undo your gravity now Uraraka-san!" The green boy shouted at the bob hair style lass. "Or what ?" She implored back. "Otherwise I will have to fight you." He said calmly fully aware of his position and no amount of negotiating can solve this problem because the girl would be make impossible to handle with 7 years taught him that.

Izuku just had a focused expression on his face as he walked up to the girl that were harming the other lads during their meal time. Izuku was staring eye to eye with the lass in front of him. Izuku only had a certain amount of time before she would use her powers on him so he made the first hit to the face. To say the least the punch did not connected because Uraraka manipulates the gravity around the boy to make the hits he gave became soft air hitting the target not the fist itself but the fact that he managed to get to her face was really the thing that surprise all the girls with the act of defiance the boy displayed in front of them in the room.

Izuku goes for right high kick to her shoulder but it suddenly became a feint for a 360 elbow slam to her collar bone which it did connect. Now flinch and livid, Uraraka made her attempt to use her quirk on the boys clothing making them several times heavier by attempting to grab him. The young martial artist saw this and use the bottom of his wrist to deflect her hand downward while raising said wrist to hit her chin with the top of his wrist all awhile calling out "shougon!" This was one of his techniques that help block close quarters attacks within hands reach or parry grabs. He managed to create said technique during one of his shadow boxing sessions. The bob haired girl fell back on the ground holding on to her chin with her unharmed hand.

At the moment the girl fell back, the gravity that was upon the boys was now gone and all of them stood up and look at the seen: Izuku had won this little disagreement.

Izuku stood up straight and looked at the fallen girl before him and simply said "Do you want to continue"? He honestly did not want to but knowing the pride that girls had these days a second chance to redeem herself would not hurt at all but her and only her. The gravity lass and looked up at the boy in disbelief this is not the same boy she would bully all those years ago no this was someone different somewhere from her and then he had change.

Mina POV~

"Is that really Izuku?!" She thought to her self witnessing the whole exchange from the far side of the cafeteria. She was worried that the boy would have any injuries attained from one of their childhood bullies. Before anything else happen one of the adults came in shouting "What happen!" It was one of the teachers for the upper class man. The man looked at Izuku who had his back towards him only paying attention to the girl in front of him. At this point the pink girl made her way towards the green haired boy. By the time she reach to the group of boys she noticed that Izuku had not removed his sights from Uraraka. Then said boy ask something to her "Do you still want to continue or not Uraraka-san?" The fallen girl looked at the boy in disbelief from what the boy was asking and was speechless thanks to the young martial artist display of moves against her. Mina couldn't help but feel worried and happy for Izuku because he stood up to their bully to protect the other boys that were involved because of the new associate they invited to their table. But Mina felt worried how he was acting she never saw him fight before and jump to the conclusion that he would want to pay the gravity girl back for all of those years publicly humiliating him and the pink girl, physically assaulting him with her quirk, and overall make him a target for others. The pink girl ran in front of the boy with her arms stretched out facing her back to the girl on the ground and looking at the boy she grew so feelings for in his serious green eyes. "Izuku stop! Please that's enough!" Mina pleaded as she was now shaking a bit since Izuku had not changed his expression at all.

Izuku~POV

Izuku broke her collar bone in one hit and sprained her wrist with his the fact that she was on the ground and he was standing felt good to the boy. Young Hanma like this feeling of self accomplishment for winning but needed to remember his purpose his new friends were in trouble and he had to step up. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling to him "Izuku stop! Please that's enough." The boy looked at the source which led him to see a pink concern/scared girl in front of him. "What's with the look Mina?" He asked. He saw the pink haired lass pause for a moment to find her words or reason.

"I am worried about you y'know, and do not continue any further otherwise you will regret it." Mina, now shaken with what she said as the girl looked at the slightly risen eyes of the boy. In a split second the boy couple meters away from Mina had picked up said girl in bridal style and jump away from the spot they were originally at followed by a loud crushing sound on the floor. Mina shrieked in surprise as the boy held a calm demeanor not keeping his eyes off the gravity girl while holding on to his best friend.

When landing on the ground, Izuku set Mina down but she did not let go of him as she looked at him but he knew Mina was looking at him but Izuku only had his attention of the attacker which was Uraraka. Mina diverted her attention towards the gravity girl to see a crushed and cracked floor where she was once standing,as if a heavy object had land on the same spot repeatedly without rest.

Uraraka held a angry expression on her face because of how the boy managed to react fast enough to get him and the pink girl out of the way. Izuku now had a wrath build up in him. It was one thing that he would get hurt he can accept that but with his best friend Mina almost harmed Izuku just couldn't let it slide any more.

Mina could feel Izuku tensed up with all the muscles contracting with out doing anything from the outside perspective from forearm to his shoulders in his right arm that she was holding on too. This scared her even more she did not know what to expect when she looked back to him.

His eyes says it, all full of wrath that Mina saw as she looks at him wide-eyed as did Uraraka. Once angry, now downright scared off her victim just by looking at his full green forest eyes that were once filled with light. Izuku use such swift to release himself from Mina's grasp without hurting her and sprinted towards the gravity lass as he got closer the girl can barely get off the ground and to Izuku's advantage he jump and did a front flip and aerial drop kick towards her abdomen. The attack landed causing the wounded girl to cough up blood and scream in pain as she tries to fix her self but only made things worse when she try to lighten her own weight causing the blood to vomit out even more. Izuku landed on the floor this time with a unsatisfied feeling of anger and got up slowly and walked towards the girl that was on the floor crying for it to end. "Please have mercy on me." She pleaded barely audible with all the blood coming out of her mouth.

"Mercy?"

"Mercy?!"

"YOU WANT FUCKING MERCY?!!!"

"WERE WAS MINA'S MERCY FOR ALL THESE SEVEN YEARS?!!"

"YOU HURT HER DURING OUR CHILDHOOD MULTIPLE TIMES JUST LIKE WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW?!"

"YOU WONT GET YOUR MERCY, NO YOU WILL ONLY GET SUFFERING"

All of these thoughts ran through Izuku's head but he just remembered that he was only being selfish about this it was his fault for letting his best friend keep getting hurt because of his weakness throughout their childhood years.

The boy finally calmed himself back to reality and simply said this to the fallen girl. "Apologizes then you have my mercy." The boy demanded the injured girl. "I am sorry Izuku Han~" "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Mina." He said coldly


	11. Aftermath Of Feelings

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Mina." Izuku said coldly at the fallen girl. Uraraka was confused until she looked at the girl a few meters away from them who had a confused expression as well. The gravity girl heard Izuku slowly making his way over too her and slowly towers over her. "Why? Why do you want me to apologize to her?" She questions while clutching her stomach. And a sudden moment said girl felt a hand on her throat and slowly being lift up. "What did I say apologize to Mina otherwise you won't have my mercy." And with that being said was followed by a helpless girl crying out of fear as she looked into the boys eyes, eyes that held so much wrath and agony that she was going to be apart of.

"I am sorry Hanma~" the girl got a tighten grip to her throat. "You know for a highly self centered bitch that only cares about quirks benefits and strength you have a hard time following orders don't you?" The boy said with such malice that all the females that can easily topple over him were scared to their boots and the boys, well they downright look up to the green haired lad because he displayed courage that none of them hope to achieve.

Around the scene a certain explosive girl was frightened of the events that transpired recently. This was not the same Izuku that she had bullied and grown up with, this was someone else. Katsuki walked up to the scene and was noticed by both conflicted boy and wounded girl. "Katsuki, here to help your friend?" Izuku made more of a statement rather than a question. The girl gave the boy a 'no' response with her head and responded to his question. "I came to ask why are acting like this over a girl?" This caught the boys attention and answered coldly back. "I think you know why since your such great friends with little miss helpless here" The girl had such shame in her face, a big part of her blames herself for not standing up to Izuku that day many years ago up till now. The girl even started developing feelings for said boy during his third year living with family. She realized what drew her towards him, his determination to keep moving forward no matter how hard she and girls made it for him. She will admit there were times they genuinely enjoyed each other's company when she was not bulling him. But this was not the same boy she liked, this was someone more violent, cold-hearted, and cruel.

Mina did not know what to process the information that was just registered, in a two minute span since Izuku release himself from Mina's grasp he was their with and hand on Uraraka's tonsils with a unpleasant emotion coming from him. Then suddenly Katsuki showed up and the two were talking but the pink girl was still confused at the moment. But when the adult in the cafeteria started walking towards the boy she noticed it, his back it started getting wider and bigger even though it was subtle, small, and sudden change she had noticed it's presence.

Izuku was lost in his own wrath not caring about the outside world around him and his only focus was Katsuki and Uraraka. That is until a hand grasp his left shoulder bringing him back to reality and looking towards the source, a man. "Kid your coming with me to the principals let's go." At this moment Izuku let down the wounded girl on the ground gently as he heard from the man speaking into his earpiece "Can we get a nurse to the cafeteria, I repeat the cafeteria." Izuku turn around to face the man. "Okay let's go, Mr." the boy said simply and as well as complying with the mans orders. The teacher nodded and still had his hand on the boys shoulder as he escorted said boy to the principals' office.

After the two males left the cafeteria was now rowdy but not the good kind saying insults and cursing the defiant boy. All until another boy stood up for his protector "At least he stoped her, unlike all of you." Kirishima said out loud making the whole area quiet once's more. All the girls looked at the black haired kid like he was crazy. "Did you see how he treated that girl he is nothing more than a quirkless monster." A girl yelled out. "And who was the one that started all of this, yea all of you!!! What's wrong saying your goals out loud with whatever pride you have left in this unequal society." This time the blonde retorted back. "He is still a nobody how can he become a hero with no power?" Another girl laughed with such smug that Denki started emitted lightning from his body. "He saved us from that gravity bitch that's what and he saved that other girl over their!!" The electric quirk user pointed with his right thump at himself and the other two boys and pointed his left index finger at Mina. "You all want to be someone great but you only think about yourselves!" This time it was shoji that yelled his exclaim. All the three boys and the rest of the female body looked at each other with such anger.

Mina and Katsuki had enough of this and decided to head to the principals office but not enjoying each other's company walking together was something they can deal with if it they can see their crush. The females and the few males noticed this and decided to get in their way. Katsuki's group stoped the explosive girl with a question from Momo "Where are you going do you not you see that Uraraka is in pain right now and needs us?" And Mina's group of friends stop her with a somewhat simple question "Where are you going Mina?" Both explosive and acidic girls had one answer that meant the same thing...

I am going to see Izu/Deku right now.

Meanwhile at the principals office~

Izuku was sitting in front of the principal watching the footage that was recorded not to long ago of his disagreement with the gravity victim. The T.V. turned off when Izuku was grab by the shoulder by the male teacher. "Look I know you were acting on self-defense since she attempted to harm you with her quirk but don't you think that was a bit to much? I mean you sprained her wrist, fractured her collarbone, and broke five of her ribs, the nurse stated stated her injuries before you got here as well as security sending the footage as well. Then you demanded her to apologize to another student who was almost harmed. All of this because you just answered your question to the boys about your dreams." Izuku was irritated to say the least that the principal assumes that hero work was his dream, no that is his goal to make a reality. But alas that what he would expect coming from a female adult. "I understand." This all Izuku can do at the moment. "Your lucky that our nurse can heal her completely as good as new, today so I am giving you a warning but after that I will inform your guardians." The principal sternly implored the green haired boy. "Yes ma'am." Says the lad as he got up and bowed. "I will try my best to behave in the future." With that being said he turn towards the door and left towards class.

Along the way there Izuku saw two familiar girls waiting for him to get closer. As he was a few meters away from them he stop as his hair shadowed his eyes. "I know what I did was out of line so I won't make an excuse for this." The boy said simply, after a few moments said boy can hear footsteps approaching him as well as a literal explosive slap to the left side to the face. "Your a fucking idiot you know that Deku, you could have gotten hurt but now you made things worse for you and pinky here! I did not know what to do I was too scared!" At this point Katsuki was tearing up out of fear and anger of the consequences that may fall upon her victim. "Kaachan I am sorry for making you cry." The boy said softly. "No No No Noo! You don't get to be sorry I should be the one to say that after all of these years! All I ever gave you was pain but you still treat me and your bullies with respect and kindness it fucking hurts so much when I did not stand up for you! And here you are standing up for others even though your the bottom of the food chain you piece of shit!!" At that moment the explosive girl was crying on the boys chest yelling all of her troubles to the boy she likes, no loves. "Don't blame yourself for my situation and position because I put myself there. I don't blame you at all but I will not forget what you did to Mina." This hit both girls because in there thoughts wondered how much does Izuku cared for the pink lass. "Why can't you just worry about yourself for once in your damn life Deku?" Katsuki asked with tears still leaking out and now embracing him with her head on his chest but could not bear to look at the boys face. "If I was selfish for my wellbeing for once in my life I will leave others hurt even more because of that choice, I'd rather have my self wounded than anyone else. And besides that not the person I would not be proud of if I did that I already live my life with so much regret and sorrow because of my weakness to make it worse on others." This caused a silence between the three. The one thing that did bring noise was the school bell. Another voice spoke up "Its time Katsuki we need to head back or we will be late." The explosive girl reluctantly agreed and let go of Izuku and decided to ran ahead of Mina to class. Mina still looks at Izuku with a sad smile and grabs his hand. "Let's go." The pink girl said causing the lad to be confused because they did not have the same class and they would have to go in the opposite direction to go to their classrooms. "Go were?" The green lad ask. "To the roof I want to talk to you personally with no interruptions." She said softly. "Do you have last period free?" The boy asked which got a confused looked from the girl. "Yes, why?" "Then let's meet on the roof." Izuku quickly answered her question getting a nod of acknowledgement followed by an embrace which the boy returned this lasted a few minutes . "See you then." "Yea"

Izuku's next two classes went as usual if you can say the constant glares of females in his class. In guitar he would try to strum but would get hit 'accidentally' by the head of the other guitars used by the girls. This lasted the whole period and the teacher finally caught on about what's going on she sent some of the girls outside carrying buckets of water. Izuku said they did nothing wrong so they did not have to receive the punishment. The teacher was not convinced but she let it slide for today.

Physical Education class was the same thing but with sports equipment and sports balls. Izuku would often get a insult or two every lap he ran, have equipment drop on his back when doing push-ups, get sports balls thrown at his face when doing sit-ups, and being harshly hit from the abdominal or back area all while doing pull-ups. Izuku did not mind at all since he was so focus on training because he had to talk to Mina during his last period to get the session over with. But this time there was no adult because the field was so wide to focus on one student. So Izuku just had to bear with it.

Come during the last period of the day Izuku made his way up the stairs that led him to the roof of the school. As he walked to the door that opens to his resting spot he saw it was cracked open. The lad push the door outward to find himself looking at the pink lass before him standing in the middle of the rooftop. "Hey Izu" Mina greeted softly looking at the boy in the eyes. "Hey Mina" Izuku greeted back with the same action but only moving forward to her when they are about five yards away from another.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The boy asked genuinely with a concern look on his face. "I came to ask you were okay from you know." She responded back. "Yea I am okay but did she hurt you before I picked you up?" He ask worried for the girls sake since she got caught of the middle of his disagreement with the gravity girl earlier. "I am fine but I want to know if you are still upset with what happened?" This gave a silence for a few moments until the boy spoke up "I will be lying if I said I was not, I am still upset of how the guys and you got endangered and I did not solve the situation the way I wanted to." At the moment Mina thought back when Izuku turn the tables on Uraraka by hitting her with moves that Mina did not think Izuku would possess then demanded the wounded girl to apologize to Mina. "What made you act like that? I mean you suddenly telling her to apologize to me." Izuku only wanted to avoid this type of question because to him it was some excuse to punish their bullies but knowing Mina she would just pressed the matter if it was trying to elude from her so reluctantly the boy answered her question. "I was got mad at myself for letting you get endangered again, all these seven years I was never once been able to protect you because I lack a quirk which led me to be overpowered by our bullies many times and you stayed by my side even when you got hurt because of my presence. I trained for more than a half a decade to make the position and environment I am in better but like today I couldn't keep you out of harms way once more so my wrath got the better of me and I ended up doing more than I intended." Izuku had his head down away from the eyes of the pink lass. A few minutes passed with nothing happening the two kids just stand there doing nothing. After a couple more seconds Izuku heard footsteps coming towards him no doubt it was Mina but he was expecting a shout of how selfish he is or a slap to the face like earlier from Katsuki what she did was unexpected. Izuku felt two hands softly grasping his face on both cheeks and felt a soft pull towards her eyes, he did so willing turn to she her crying with a smile on her face. "You know Izu that's what I love about you, you always care for others no matter what, you always stayed by my side since the beginning and you made me happy so many times that I want to return everything in full but I did not know how so hers a start." With that being said was followed by simply kiss between both curly haired kids.

Their moment lasted several minutes not wanting to break apart and to boost this affect Izuku started to embrace the lass with compassion that he would always give when she was upset but this time it meant that he would accept and return his feelings for Mina. At first was surprised by this but soon felt calm and secure knowing her love felt the same. Mina started to embrace Izuku even more affectionately by wrapping her arms around his neck and started to kiss more passionately. The boy caught on to this and did the same putting more effort into the make-out session. But alas after a couple of minutes the separate their lips but not their bodies and looked each other in the eyes. Izuku saw a dark space light up by golden eyes of hope that only she possessed. Mina saw a white canvas with the green forest of life in the middle which only belong to the boy she loved.

"Izu" Mina whispered

"Yes Mina" Izuku whispered back

"I love you" Mina said with a smile full of joy and gratitude.

"I love you too" Izuku responded back with a smile made of happiness and genuine.

1 hour~later

The two curly haired pre-teens walked hand in hand not letting go of each other. All the while a certain bob haired girl watches at a distance as the couple leaves the school campus. The brown haired girl gets her phone out her skirt pocket and dials a few numbers to call someone. As the other line answers the brown haired girls "Oh Katsuki you want to know something?"


	12. Jealousy

The next few weeks were great for the curly haired couple.

Izuku would spend his six period training and go to the woods with Mina to train some more for a few hours and some days the boy would introduce some martial arts moves to his love as a way to do as a pastime and use for self defense. After some afternoon training, the preteens would walk along the river bank and talk about various things from school, hobbies, or feelings about the relationship (which would end on a positive note) to small talk about weather, outfits, dates, and dinner. Or if the do not feel like being too active then they would lie down on the grass and cuddle next to each other as they take in nature and it's harmony.

Upon arriving home the Bakugo family asked why would the two of them would come home late since it was surprising for Mina to do so than Izuku. Mina said that Izuku has been showing her martial arts and would want to keep him some company because the boy would come home late in the evening. The adults did not ask further questions but felt like something was going on between the two. Katsuki though had gone distant with her two childhood victims, only Mina noticed this but Izuku thought maybe she's back to same old self again.

Katsuki would catch the two always talking in Izuku's room or sometimes in the living room. This bothered the girl ever since she got that call from Uraraka a few weeks back. 'Hey Katsuki you want to know something?' She should have just hung up that day but sooner or later she was going to find out any way. Seeing Izuku laugh was heartfelt with in itself, his smile was so warm every time the explosive will will feel a combustion in her chest, those emerald eyes that have so much life and was a sight to see, and his personality carried so many traits that not even the most powerful quirk today can beat. All of these qualities the boy has are all for the pink girl to enjoy. This brought so much envy for the sandy blonde girl that somedays she would lash out her frustrations on personal belongings.

This was not healthy for her and her roommate Mina. Since Mina would come late with Izuku this gave the nuclear girl a couple hours to cope with her faults. She knew one of these days Mina will speak up about her relationship with Izuku but knew the pink girl thought it would be a bad time to say something.

Present time~

"Hey pinky" the explosive lass spoke up as she lays on her bed facing away from the acid girls bed. "Yes Katsuki?" Mina responded taking her eyes of a book to look at the explosive girl. "You and Deku, are you ya know a thing now?" Katsuki needed to hear it from her roommate herself. "Me and Izu...?" Mina did a reluctant sighed and continued "Yes we are, is their something on your mind?" The acid girl ask concern with were this conversation is going. "Yes their is... but I it is not that easy to say to the both of you." Katsuki said with a more sad tone. "Well what's the matter? If it's to hard to say it to me or Izu then their is Uncle Masaru and Auntie Misuki." Mina said trying to give the lass more options to deal with her issues. "But if I get father and mother involved then they would just tell me to talk to you guys about it." Katsuki responded. "Well I am all ears and if you want I can bring in Izu to try to make the situation a bit better for you." The pink lass attempting to reassure the explosive lass. "No I need to tell you this first since it would be harder to talk to Deku, so for the next few moments can you just listen?" The lass got a "Sure" from her roommate as a gesture to talk.

"For the longest time I have loved De...Izuku for who he is and what he stands for. Ever since he started training to achieve a goal that seems so far away and dangerous to follow through I began to wonder if I can be helpful to him.

That day when he first met my group, the same day he met you, deep down I hoped that he would get accepted even as a servant to the other girls no matter how low he become but that was not how I planed it.

He carries a burden that only he wants to shoulder and tries his best to keep us out of it. But deep down I wanted to confess my feelings for him so maybe he can understand that I don't want him going down the road of solitude. I was to late when I ran away from him a few weeks ago after the fight he had with gravity bitch.

After school I heard news about you two and it surprised and hurt me. I was surprised that you got him to love you. I was hurt when I realized that I did not acted sooner." The explosive lass fell silent after that.

Within a couple minutes the acid girl decided to speak up. "I feel the same way for Izuku, to me he is my hero, my savior, my knight in shining armor and for a while I hope these feelings would one day reach him ever since he defended my safety from you and the others. I know about Izuku's goal, his revenge but I can not stop him he made up his mind a long time ago. Even though I do not agree with this path he is following he has always stayed by my side even when I was the reason for his injuries and wounds. So what else can I do? I know the path he is following is dangerous but all I can do right now is support him and love him for who he really is.

Sometimes I did doubt he ever did harbor the same feelings but in truth he did also but not just me but for the both of us. Although as it turns out he did not want to have us get involved in his life in any way especially his goal, fearing for the worse Izu decided to hold back his love for us since if he chose one he would hurt both anyway. He would hurt the one he rejected but the other would suffer in the long run.

Deep down his was worried for us and decided that he must focus on his goals in order to protect us from what he might become.

But in-spite of all of that I still managed to give Izuku to my love and he return it whole heartedly. I am sorry you were hurt by us, all I can say is that you will find your happiness someday Katsuki." And with that Mina finished and got up from her bed. Leaving a silent but hurt girl with something boiling up inside her.

Meanwhile~

Izuku at the moment was practicing a new techniques that would help him offensively. This new move as he would call it the full force punch or ffp. In a normal punch most of the generated force comes from your arms to your shoulder and upper back. A more powerful punch would rely on using most of your body in motion in the direction of the punch, that's 'put your body behind it' punch. Although the punch that the young grappler is trying to perform is a blow that requires all of the force that is generated by the whole body. By contracting the back and tighten the core that keeps the power flow passable to the punch. The next step is contract all the muscles in his body the exact moment the punch makes contact with something or someone, this will boost the amount of force generated from different parts of the body given more power to the punch. The third and final step is Don't Miss!

The boy had been practicing this move for a couple of hours in his room just to get the form done living him sweating like he was sprinting for miles on end. He left his shirt and pants off trying to not add more clothes in the hamper leaving him in his boxers. He trained continuously until their was a knock on the door to which he replied "Be right there!"

After getting on his sweat pants and a v-neck on he quickly made his way to the door to find a certain sandy blonde girl out side. "Hey Izuku." This greet surprise the boy it has been so many years since she called him by his first name so felt this was something important and decided to do the same form of greeting "Hi Katsuki, what's up?" To which the boy got a quick response. "Can we talk in here please." And the boy simply nodded and gestured her to come in. As Katsuki came inside, Izuku closed and locked the bedroom door so eves dropping can take place and sat down in-front of his childhood bully.

"So what's on your mind?" Izuku asked. "I-I..." the explosive girl was having trouble finding her voice to speak to infatuation in front of her. "Hey Katsuki It's alright take your time." The green haired boy. After a few moments the explosive girl walked up to the now confused green boy and embraced him. "I wanted to tell you this for so long but I never had the courage to do so." The boys eyes widen with shock as he felt lips pressed against his. "I love you Izuku so please stay with me." She whispered in his ear.

The next few minutes felt so long for the both of them and then the boy spoke up. "I am sorry Katsuki I can't stay with you." Izuku said with such guilt and shame that he hurt one of his loved ones. "Why? Why? Please tell me why?!" Katsuki was tearing up with sadness on Izuku's shoulder. "It is because you spent your time trying to take me away from my goal Katsuki rather than accept it as it is and support or ignore me." This caused the girl's eyes to widen with surprise. "How long you have known?" The lass asked. "Ever since I told you my goal" the boy responded with such regret of even telling her in the first place but he trusted her all those years ago and even now. "That day you stayed with your friends rather help me, sure it would had been your pride that got in the way at the time but now you don't even like hanging out those girls. You only stayed with them to try and stop me from reaching something you don't understand." Izuku said with such anger. "You spent seven years trying to teach me to know my place in society but you failed over and over and over again." The boy continued "Not once have you accepted me for I am all you love about me is my deeds to stand up for others. You and I have different ideals and philosophies on the world around us but I at least acknowledged yours." The boy has stop his frustration and fell silent once's more. "Is this because you love Mina more than me?" Katsuki said as she grab his cheeks and looked him dead in the eyes.

"What does Mina have to do with this?" The boy ask not looking forward to what comes next. "Because you have always been together since you first met!" The girl said with such envy even the boy caught onto this. "Tell me why do you love her more than me, what so great about her anyway?!" The boy could not respond right away he was so surprised about how his bully just confessed to him and now is mad at him for not returning the same affection for her. " Mina has always been by my side since the day we first met and she is truthful with me from the start. She is my first honest friend in my life which grew me to love her as well as you but it was a couple years after you and I met. She let me be beside her, defend her, and love her no matter my defect nor gender." The boy said to the girl in front of him. "So you mean too say that she reached your heart first?" She asked. This caused the boy to nod. "Okay I understand now." Katsuki grip the boys shoulder and lean for his neck and started biting him causing the boy to breathe out "Katsuki stop" Izuku grab the explosive girls shoulders and pushed her away from him.

Izuku was on his back and Katsuki on her end rubbing her lower back but quickly made her way towards the boy. The green haired boy saw this and quickly did a kick up to make his way out of the room but was grappled by the waist and brought down. "Stop Katsuki!" Said the Hanma but only got one thing in return explosions. Katsuki was on top of Izuku with a tattered shirt that showed his toned 4-pack and the girl had blush on her face but moved in ignoring the boys pleas and warnings. And started to explosively undress him by blowing the rest of the shirt off and parts of his pants. At this point his exposed chest and abs are shown and parts of his hips and some parts above his crotch. The explosive was about to reach in for the boys genitals with her mouth slowly opening as she gets closer.

The boy had enough of this and decided to punch the girl's liver to slow her down and threw her off of him. Izuku was angry at this point because of how Katsuki tried to have sex with him as he would not prefer to use the word rape since he had power to get out of it with force but decided that he would try to convince her but now that was out of the question. "Katsuki that's enough!" This snapped the girls attention to the boy with glares that scared her. "What's wrong with you?!" The boy demanded. It took a couple of minutes to get a response from Katsuki but eventually the boy got one. "I wanted you to love me. I wanted you take me into your warmth as you embrace me, I wanted you to give me the same affection as you give her." Izuku did not know what to think at this point but he somewhat calmed down and told her how he felt. "I do love you but not in the same way I love Mina. And I am sorry you were hurt by us like this, by me. If it helps." Izuku walked up to the girl and hugged her not affectionately no a simple hug to help the explosive girl. "I will never abandon you or her, because I want to see my goal to the end and after that I can live in peace with you guys."

After Izuku said his piece Katsuki spoke up with a determine tone "Then I will not give up on my love for you ... and I will do what ever it takes to win your heart." The boys widen but a genuine smile appeared on his face as he said "thanks for forgiving me Katsuki." but he did not hear the last few words the explosive lass said. A smile crept on to the girl's face that looked like a nice forgiving smile but really it was a sinister , greedy, and prideful one that masked its own presence from the boy. "No problem Izuku." The girl said with a plan in mind and motion but for now she wanted the boy to enjoy his moment of acceptance and understanding.

1 hour later~

After dinner, Mina was cleaning the dishes until a certain someone got her attention. "Hey Mina" this caused the girl to look behind her to find a melancholy look from the sandy blonde girl. "Hey Katsuki" the pink lass respond then continued "Whats up?" Mina asked. "Well I was wondering if you and I can talk for a bit outside?" The explosive lass. "Okay?" The pink girl replied.

As Mina finished the dishes she followed Katsuki through the back door and sat down on the outdoor dining set the Bakugo family had. Katsuki did the same and after couple of minutes she spoke up. "I want Izuku for myself so back off pinky." This surprise the pink lass but quickly turned into irritation "Excuse Me?!"


	13. Pain and Peace

Izuku, a boy who always had something on his mind would it be training to be stronger everyday, friends four boys that chat with him during lunch and class, family the Bakugos, and his lover/best friend Mina. All of these thoughts hold many positive emotions from companionship and respect to love and security. All of this was achieved by the hardship he had experienced he had to endure seven years ago. And from time to time said boy would question his branch of fate all those years ago. The "what if" ranged from many different possibilities.

What if he did not train to kill his one and only goal?

What if he never got to meet Mina, who would she be today?

What if he never met Misuki at the hospital?

What if he never got his quirk taking from him?

What if his father never died and won that fateful battle?

All of these what if theories left the young boy with some half ass answers mainly because he did not want to finish the conclusion for these possibilities and would want to focus more stuff at the present moment like lunchtime with his new companions.

Izuku sat on a table found on the outside campus of the school with three other boys which were Kirishima, Denki, and Shoji. Ever since Izuku's little scuffle of defiance in the cafeteria which cased the boys to eat in the outdoors because they would rather be around harmony with fall seasonal breeze rather than Choas and the thickness of summer intensity. Well truth be told only out the four lads Izuku wouldn't mind that latter since it would benefit his training but for the sake of not trying to endanger his new friends from the superior assaults from the girls.

"Hey Hanma" Denki called Izuku's attention from his thoughts. "Yes?" The green haired boy responded. "I was wondering, how are you so strong I mean you said you were quirkless didn't you?" The blonde haired boy asked. "I just train is all." After the hanma answered the boys question another statement came up. "But what kind of training do you do because you clearly wrecked Uraraka-san a few weeks ago?" Izuku looked at the black haired boy with shark like teeth. "I just do body weight training, cardiovascular exercises, martial arts, and some meditation Kirishima." This caused Ejiro to be suspicious because in all honesty because Izuku did not look like a buff or strong dude on the outside of his uniform. Though he himself and the other two lads don't really have any amount of lean muscle on them but it is kind hard to believe how a skinny looking boy defeated a GIRL in hand and hand combat with out coming out unscathed from the female's quirk.

"Hey Hanma, can you stand up and take off your shirt?" Kirishima asked with a focus look on his face. Izuku looked at him slightly wide eyed thinking for a second if he was homosexual from basically asking 'can I check you out' but that would be rude of him to think poorly of so he asked "Any reason why?" "I just want to see if your tone or not because I am still having a hard time believing you went through such training and beat a GIRL in a fight so yea... and no lifting your shirt up a bit I mean go half naked on us." "And if I decline your request?" "I will challenge you Rock Paper Scissors for it." "Okay but if you lose you will have to take off your shirt." Izuku said with a small smile at his terms of the challenge which made the black haired boy gulp and prepared himself.

As the two got ready to throw down their fates of a deal in a game of Rock Paper Scissors few eyes were witnessing the event. One pair red eyes looking from the second floor of her classroom who hopes for her loves defeat to see that nice tone body of his. Another pair of yellow moons in the middle of the dark night look at the boy with a nice smile creeping on her face seeing how Izuku never really made any other friends growing up because of quirkless nature and the fact boys did not want to be near the bullying he had received over the years sadden the pink girl even more but now he finally has male friends he can call companions which brought Mina the sense of happiness and relief.

Back to the game...

"Rock" Both said

"Paper" Both readied

"Scissors!!!!" Both shouted a bit to loud...

Izuku had...

Lost, by throwing last thing he shouted "Scissors."

"Well you know the deal, lose the jacket and shirt." Kirishima said with a smirk on his face awaiting his answers. Izuku just sighed in acceptance and defeat as he unbuttons his jacket. After removing his uniform jacket then proceeded to take off his green shirt that said 'ultimate' on the front by grabbing the top by the collar part and took it off.

Both Shoji and Denki were wide eyed by how toned their green haired friend was. He definitely was not scrawny for one he had a legit 4-pack that was unbelievably tone, his chest looked like mini stones, both of the boys shoulders had that tiger claw marks that help see the different muscle in his shoulder caps, a non-tone(thanks to no affects of puberty yet)V-cut was present, then his back... it was breathtaking for the girls since the boys were looking at the front.

In Katsuki's classroom had a few girls and a group of them which the sandy blonde girl was in. Katsuki as well as her gang we staring wide eyes with mad blushes on their faces as they stare at the young Hanma's posterior muscles.

As Mina looked at his back with such sadness because though normally those muscles would make any girl excited and blush but to look deeper past the thick muscles and visible scars was the sole purpose of his training, vengeance.

Then something appeared on his backside though only for a few seconds the pink lass saw it clearly on his posterior side. Where his shoulder blade lies the muscles their formed into eyes one on each shoulder blade they looked like they were closed with only two muscles making the eyelids. Those eyelids looked so violent and menacing. It look like his back was sleeping right now awaiting it to be awaken. This was made the acid quirk user scared and wanted nothing more than to hug her boyfriends chest so she did not have to see his back. Making up her mind, Mina took steps towards Izuku with her hair shadowing her eyes. Before long she was only 20 inches away from her boyfriend.

Izuku heard some soft footsteps coming from behind him and looked behind him to find Mina behind him. As the boy turned around he noticed that she was looking down and wanted to comfort her if anything was troubling her at the moment. "Mina what's wrong?" Silence was what Izuku received and this made him turn his whole front side to face his girlfriend as he got a bit closer to her. Raising his right hand a bit to her face to place his palm on her left cheek. He slightly rose her face to make eye contact to see a teary eyed lover which surprise him.

The young couple had looked each other in the eyes but nothing came from their mouths. This went on for a couple of minutes as the whole watched them anticipating their next exchange of words.

"Why are you crying?" Izuku broke the silence with a concern look on his face as he put his other hand on her cheek wiping the tears off her face. "I-I-I" Mina struggled to find the words to express what she felt and needed to say about the whole structure of his backside because she was downright terrified. "Mina, it's okay take your time and calm down okay." The lad trying to help comfort his lass. "I-It's y-your back I-Izuku." She whimpered into his chest like she had seen her worst nightmare. 'My back?' Izuku thought.

After a couple minutes of comforting the pink lass, Izuku grab his jacket without turning his back towards Mina. While putting his jacket on still leaving it open for those to see his abs but he did not care about that only thing that matters right at the moment was Mina's sudden experience and doing his best to help her get sort out with what was on his back.

After lunch, Mina had decided it would be better to talk about the matter during sixth period Izuku made his to his next classes.

Meanwhile a certain sandy blonde was causing explosions around her personal bubble while clenching her teeth with such anger and jealousy. "Hey girls?" Katsuki asked aloud. "Yes Katsuki." Momo spoke up and rest just drew their attention to the explosive girl. "I have a favor if your willing to hear me out?"

Two hours later~

It was now sixth period and Izuku was presently sitting down near the fence of the roof waiting for Mina. Since he had a couple minutes to himself he decided to think back to when Mina said something about his back.'I wonder what was it that scared her?' The only thing he had on his body were define muscles and scars from his training over the years.

'Creek' the rooftop door had open revealing a pink girl that softly closed the door then made her way to the boy.

Izuku looked up Mina with a frown as he gestured her to sit down next to him by the fence.

After getting settled on seat position, the young couple had started to talk.

"Mina what happened during lunch you were breaking down from the way I saw it?" Izuku ask with concern. It took a couple of minutes before his girlfriend can talk to him. "Just that I saw something while you were shirtless." Mina's response continued with the silence that came from Izuku. "On your back there was something that your muscles made." This confused the boy about how can his back be able to do something like that. "Your shoulder blades, they had eyelids for muscles it looked like a monster or beast sleeping Izuku. I am not sure if that means something but it was scary to look at and that's why I broke down in front of you." Mina looked towards the green haired boy with such uncertainty and confusion that it made the boy think for a second about his 'eyes' on his back then it hit him.

"Demon." The boy said in realization that what Mina was talking about is the Demon face that only his father possessed when he was training or fighting individuals as Izuku watch all those years ago. The boy did not know much about the whole back but when he asked his father about it he would always say 'it's a demon that only we possess in our bodies when we experience the danger or thrill of a fight'.

"Demon?" Mina said unsure of what Izuku meant. "Yea it's something that my dad had and mentioned about a long time ago before he passed away. He said it 'it's a demon that only me and him possess in our bodies when we experience the danger or thrill of a fight.' I think when me and Kirishima were playing Rock Paper Scissors I got into the game a bit two much with a bet me and him made if either one of us loss." Mina had her mouth slightly open then a thought came to her head. "What was the bet?" "It was that the loser had to take off his shirt. Kirishima wanted to know if I was packing a muscle since I fought Uraraka a while ago." Izuku explained followed by a sign from Mina "you know... I did not think you would embrace nudism Izuku~" this made the boy blush a bit. "I did not mean to lose okay, and sure I agreed to that bet but did not think much of it at the time since we were outside."

"By the way your dad seems to be very vague on the Demon thing did he had one before you know?" Mina asked Izuku. "Back then he had the whole face from what I can remember but even when he was relaxed the eyes and mouth would still be there." The lad said recalling the time were his younger self was sitting with his dad on the grass after one of those fights he would do every week. Baki was shirtless at the time as Izuku looked at his back. The Demon on his fathers backside was amazing to look at because it was always so surreal with how it look back at him. It was beast of magnificence with brutally feeling but a tranquil presence emitted from the structure. As if a monster that is calm and sincere but only dangerous and violent when it needs to be. "You can get this to one day Izuku." Baki said to the boy. "What do you mean dad?" Asked the confused child. "I mean is that if you follow the path of a Grappler then without a doubt in my mind you will attain the 'demon'". The boy smiled with excitement and quickly asked "You think I can get it dad?" Baki smiles softly at his sons joy followed by a "I know so. But that is up to you entirely my son."

snap* the sound of fingers snapping brought Izuku back from his thoughts as he realized those were pink fingers.

"Hey you alright Izuku you went silent on me for a few minutes." Mina, who was now sitting in front of him looking at his eyes. "Oh sorry about that I was lost in thought Mina." Izuku apologized with realization that he was near Mina's face. Without a second thought Izuku lean in and softly kissed his girlfriend leaving Mina surprised. The kiss only about ten seconds as the boy lean back to see the blush on the girl's face. "What was that for?" Said the pink lass with a smile on her face. "I love you and I am sorry I scared you with something I have to bear but I want you to know that it's a part of me and I hope it does not change anything we have." Izuku said with a apologetic smile. In return he got a kiss from the pink lass after they broke the kiss she said this to the boy, "Izuku, I was scared because I did not know what's happening to you since you don't have a quirk did not know what to expect but now that you explain to me a bit about your genetics I understand now. I love you even if that demon of yours grows into something more." Mina said with a soft smile on her face as she rest her body on the boys with her upper body on his chest. Izuku wraps Mina around into a warm embrace as the boy lays against the fence. "Let's stay like this for a while okay?" Mina whispered. "Sure Mina."

1 hour later~

It was the end of school when Izuku and Mina were walking out together hand in hand. Both seem happy on the way towards the school gates until Izuku felt something. Without a second thought the green haired boy picked the pink girl off her feet and duck into a crouch position as object flew above the boys head. As Mina yelled in surprise from the sudden action but quickly caught herself. What laid in front of the couple was a morning star. The metal with spikes around the sphere had left a crater of the balls size on the asphalt. Izuku quickly looked behind him to find 5 girls staring back at him with wide grins.

"What do you want?" Izuku said aloud for all the girls. The brown bob haired girl spoke up "Paypack."

Izuku put Mina on her two feet but without looking away from their attackers. "If you want me then get but let not get anyone else involved." Mina heard this and decided to still hold on to him telling with body language that 'I am not leaving you'. "Mina listen you need to go now!" Izuku implored his girlfriend but what he got was a "no, I am not leaving you!" Before Izuku can respond a blade came right for the pink girl. Izuku caught the blade before it hit Mina's chest and had a glare look on his face. "Stay our of this Pinky this is between Me and your quirkless son-of-a-bitch of boyfriend got it so stay out of our business." Uraraka demanded.

Mina looked at Izuku's right hand the one he caught the the blade with, it's bleeding since he caught it at the point of the blade. "Izuku I am~" Mina was caught off "Mina I'm okay but just go to the side okay and wait or head home and I will see you there." Izuku pleaded with his lover. Mina did not like this at all but she knew that escaping was not one of the options but she was sure that she would get in the way if Izuku was going to fight them.

"Let's get him" Uraraka said loud and clear. Izuku prepared himself for the attacks. Momo was the first to get to the boy she had created a katana and attempted to slice Izuku by the shoulder but he move to the side and perform 'shougon' on the creation girl's wrist.

Before Izuku made contact with Momo a long tongue grab his left foot and felt being pulled towards Asui. All of that force cause the boy to being in the air and heading towards the frog girl. As he was nearing the girl, Izuku got his right foot ready for a axe kick towards the frogs cheek which it did connect causing the frog girl to cry in pain and loosen her tongues grip on the boy. Izuku finally got his balance and did a front flip followed a heel kick on the frog girl's neck resulting in slamming her face in the ground shutting her shouts entirely.

"Bastard!" Uraraka and Momo yelled. Izuku felt a change in atmosphere and feeling of force upon him he knew what was coming so countering the gravity the boy did a backflip away from the frog girl and back leap away some more just to make sure he does not get caught in the the gravity change. When Izuku looked up Momo had a Fucking Dragon Slayer medieval sword over her head ready to hack his shoulder. Through instinct the green haired boy drop kicked the Momo in the face by using his hands to push of the ground. Momo had fallen to the ground covering her nose since it was bleeding. Izuku took the opportunity to punch the fallen girl in the throat the temporary make breathing hard for her.

Jiro came from behind Izuku attempting to burst his eardrums by extending her ear aux cords towards his ears. Izuku grab Jiro by reaching his arm behind his back and grab her uniform and thrower her towards the ground. Jiro was holding on to her back since her backside took all of the force. Izuku was their crouching before her and grab her aux cords and started twisting them. Screaming and crying can be heard from Jiro as her earlobes started to bleed a lot and the skin that attach her ears to her head was tearing because of the tension created by Izuku's pulling. And to finally silence her Izuku brought his leg up all the way when his leg was near his chest and brought his foot down with speed and power smashing the girl's nose breaking it in the process.

Izuku turn his head to look at Uraraka and Katsuki the only two he had not fought yet. He was downright fucking done with the shit he had to go through over the years. He had his eyes on Uraraka who was visibly terrified and he did not care anymore if he was asked to give mercy because he was fresh out of mercy and forgiveness.

Izuku was now in front of Uraraka and is planning one technique for this bitch that he had just created. The boy cocked his right fist back and it was underneath his shoulders and spread his legs apart into his stance preparing his attack. As Izuku took step in it was to late for the gravity girl to react because the boys fist was in front of her face and only heard one thing before the lights went out "Full Force Death Punch!!"

Blood

Blood

Blood

That was all Izuku saw. It was not Uraraka's

It was his.

On the Izuku right hand it was a bloody mess and there was even a point we're his white bone knuckles were showing. But Izuku did not feel pain nor did he feel adrenaline no he felt a pleasure sensation in his body and it made him want to fight even more.

Katsuki was only a few meters way from Izuku she had so much terror in her eyes from the sight Izuku was in. His whole right sleeve was gone from his forearm to his shoulder it was blown off by his punch. And his menacing grin it was there. But then he had a frown on his face.

Izuku looked at his hand and sighed "I did not do right" was what Katsuki heard before boy looked at her. "How can this be?" In the span of five minutes Izuku had taken everyone excluding her out and he had one injury that came from his own attack. "How?" The boy respond. Now the boy was inches away from the explosive girl looking dead in the eyes. "You should have left me be Kaachan otherwise this would have not happened. You even attempted to hurt Mina."

"Mina..."

"Mina...?"

"Mina!"

"It's always about that pink bitch!" Katsuki shouted at Izuku in the face. "Well fine I guess I will have to take her out so I can you all to myself". "What~" an explosion appeared in front of the boy causing him to flinch and after a few moments the smoke dissolved rather quickly, Katsuki was not there. Izuku looked back to find Mina fighting Katsuki. Mina was doing her best not to get hit by the explosions or using her acid on Katsuki prevent her from activating her quirk but to no avail Mina was overpowered was on the ground with her attacker standing over her. "This is it Mina, you lose." As Bakugo said that her right hand to her forearm started to glow an immensely yellow as a sound can be emitted from her limb. As Katsuki open palm was heading towards Mina that last thing the both saw before the blast was a hint of green.

Smoke was everywhere, it was hard to see and breathe but after about three minutes both girls saw one thing.

Izuku covering Mina from the blast entirely.

"Izuku?" Mina breathed out.

"Oh no." Katsuki whimpered.

Izuku had his back towards Mina and was facing Katsuki. The blast blew off the boys upper piece of the uniform as well as the skin on his abdomen. Exposed muscle and tissues were noticeable on Izuku abs. And now he still had it in him to fight.

Mina heard a thud and 'oof' before Katsuki fell to the ground unconscious. She looked at Izuku who had turn his body to her. "Are you hurt Mina?" He asked softly. "No...No...no I am not but Izuku... No." Mina was crying at the sight of her boyfriend had lost consciousness while standing up with a severe wound on his abdomen. But before Izuku went night night he said one thing "I'm glad you weren't harm Mina."

Mina quickly brought Izuku down into a embrace he couldn't return at the moment and crying onto his back with sadness and pain. Her hands holding on to his abdomen getting his blood on her palms but she did not care not one bit all she wanted was Izuku tone relief of this mess of a life and be allowed to be happy.

"Deku you are a fool." An unknown voice said aloud that silence the pink girl's cry. Mina turn to look behind her to find a sandy blonde boy the same age as her looking down at the unconscious boy. "Kabuki is that you?" Mina spoke up with a sniffle.

"Hey there Pinky how ya doing?"


	14. A Starting Point

As the whistling of soft grass blows through the plains of noon a young boy awakes from his slumber.

When opening his eyes to see the bright light in the middle of the light blue sky was pleasant to say the least. Izuku felt a nice sensation upon his whole body. 'My body feels so warm, so calm, so harmonious...' the boy thought to himself as he continued to lay there on the silk green grass beneath him with no worries, pain, nor anger. 'This feeling, it feels so familiar yet so unknown...' As the young Hanma continued to lie on the grass a voice suddenly can be heard. "Izuku..." it was a child's voice.

"Izuku...", Again.

"Izuku...", Once more.

"Get up...", the kids voice continued.

Without a second thought the boy began to sit up slowly as well as the feeling of warmth began to change. When Izuku looked in-front of him he saw a little boy not older than five years old.

This child had a soft smile, freckles on his face below his eyes. In his eyes shared the same emerald color just like Izuku and just like this boy he had a unkept curly hair that was almost the same as the young Hanma.

Though something was very noticeably different from the child and preteen. Their sclera was the opposite color, Izuku had white sclera but the child had black sclera. The hair color was different as well, Izuku had black hair with green highlights and the boy in front of him had dark green hair with black highlights.

"Who are you?" The preteen asked

"In due time, you will get your answer but for now be patient with what ever questions you have." The boy said cheerfully.

After the little child's response he turn around his boy and ran further into the plains.

"Wait!" Izuku shouted as he got himself up to run after the boy. After leaving his body from the grassy ground, everything in a flash changed.

A ruin city.

Chaos stands on top of order.

All in engulfed in a hellish flame.

While the screams and cry's of despair, agony, and the most familiar to the boy: wrath.

All of these things appeared in a split second that made Izuku think he was losing his mind but even in this world he did feel the scorching fire;hearing the unbearable screaming of pain, as well as witnessing a great on slot of massacres, rape, and destruction which is the recipe for violence.

In the young Hanma's mind this lasted for hours to days but now seeing the wilderness which was once his home made him question his mind if he was just imagining all of the madness that just transpired before him.

In the tree line Izuku saw the boy just waiting for him with the innocent smile on his face. "Come on" the child said while jumping in place with excitement.

Even now the young Hanma did not know what to think, walking up on a grassy plain then witnessing a small part of Violence itself and now unguided with a kid telling Izuku to follow him. After a few seconds of waiting for anything to happen, the preteen finally started making his way towards the child keeping his guard up.

While keeping a ten yard distance from the child in front of him, Izuku took the time to look around his surroundings of his old home. 'Everything is the same as it is.' The young Hanma thought to himself. "We are almost there." The young boy said.

After a couple of minutes walking through the forest both boys found themselves in a clearing on that resonated with Izuku deeply.

Off in the distance and clear as day, Izuku saw his old home that he once lived in many years ago. A house not more than three thousand square feet wide with no second floor.

A smile crept on the young Hanma's face for a few moments until he had a look of confusion once he saw someone coming outside from the house. A man with red hair just like Baki but he was more bulky and was wearing a black leather jacket with black somewhat baggy pants as well as some black and red shoes. This same man had a short beard growing underneath his chin with some gray hairs here and their. Although the most noticeable thing that Izuku had noticed about this man was what he was holding, a baby.

Izuku decided to run towards the unknown man for some answers. As the young lad got closer to this mysterious character he saw something that made him instantly halted.

Izuku saw the infant maybe two or thee years old. This child looked like the young Hanma but younger and unknown to the conflicts of society right then.

"Hey Lad." The man spoke as he lifted the child in his arms to look at the little lad in the eyes. After a few moments the child just started giggling and laughing as he wave his arms up and down expressing his joy and silliness in front of the man.

The man simply smiled and put the boys abdomen on his right palm as he raised his arm really high making an football motion as if he was planning to throw the child in the air.

The man cocked his arm back while holding the joyful child in his hand. In a split second the the infant was in the air racing towards the woods. The toddler was flying in Izuku's path at a high speed. Izuku saw this quickly and prepared to catch his younger look alike.

With arms stretched out to catch the boy with a hug. The young Hanma's legs were slightly bent to brace for the absorbing the force from the incoming child.

One moment the young child was mirror inches away from Izuku now there was only the young Hanma standing were he was confused. There was no impact, no force, no screaming of excitement, no softness of a child, just a lone boy with one shaken look on his face while dozen little green orbs all around the lad. In a instant the orbs start to enter Izuku but there was no feeling whatsoever thought the lad clearly saw the little green lights going in him.

Once every little orb had entered inside the boy there was sudden feeling of adrenaline once he felt so much intensity coming from the middle age man about a hundred yards away.

The man had a wild grin on his face and his eyes had the look of a monster while his body language looked relaxed and nonchalant, it's the insane amount of pressure that he expresses with his face.

All of his senses were telling to fucking run for your life without turning around and looking back. Even with all this sensations of utter Violence emitting from the middle age man the boy just stood there with something else keeping him there, something very questionable right at that moment: Wrath.

Izuku suddenly became overwhelmed with all his anger that there was a red aura surrounding him. Once the unknown man saw this he grin grew more animalistic and began to walk casually forward.

With each simple step the red aura grew and thicken, as the man drew closer the boy; Anger slowly turned into a need for violence. After a couple of minutes the two males face off with only five yards between the two. The adult looking down at the boy with pure mature violence while the child looked up at the man with rage fueling his need for action.

Izuku saw the man's left hand come out of his pocket to make a gesture with his index finger signifying 'Come at me'. Without a seconds hesitation the boy jump up and did a round house kick with his right leg on the mans face. Even though Izuku had put all his force into the kick the man seemed unfazed but the grin never faded. Izuku grew nervous but kept on attacking; the boy brought his left knee up to the man's chin while his right leg was still connected to the adults face 'why is he not fazed?'.

Izuku drew back right his leg allowing mobility to change his offense, with the lower limb coming down the boy turn his upper body to the left coming at the red haired adults left cheek with a right cross. The punch landed but no force was connected 'Damn!Why is he not reacting to any of these?'. As the boy thought this in his mind he knew that thinking would not do him any good even when none of his attacks have no affect.

Izuku was getting more and more frustrated that this was not getting anywhere and decided to switch his strategy to rapidly fast pace attacks rather than heavy strong ones. Going through with the new tactic the green haired lad had used both of his hands and slammed the man's shoulders strong enough to project himself in mid air for a short amount of time. While in the air, Izuku brought his knees to his chest making a crunch position and extended both of his legs into a drop kick.

After both feet made contact with the face was followed of relentless bicycle kicks. Even with a hundred percent accuracy, no amount of kicking can change the tide of the fight.

When Izuku felt he was losing what ever little air time he had in the first place, the boy made a quick adjustment by crossing his legs around the muscular neck that belong to his opponent making sure that he himself is locked in place for he next plan of attack.

Izuku hit his opponent with a furry of strong punches. Each punch left the boys hands getting number and number with each hard hit. 'Why can't I make him flinch to my hits? Feel my impact? Am I that weak to him?'

"No!!!" The boy shouted.

Izuku unlocked himself from the man and landed in front of his enemy stealing himself for last ditch effort to turn the tide of the fight. 'Man I need this to work.' The boy thought to himself as he readied his stance for his new technique. He breathed in once more time before the moment of truth. With his right arm cocked underneath his shoulder and with only two yards between him and the man, Izuku exhaled one more time before shit was about to go down.

As the boy stepped in the man's vicinity with his left foot the boy tightens his core, squeezes his butt, flexes his his backside, and contracts his muscles at the exact moment when the boys right arm made contact with the man's chest. "Full Force Death Punch!"

Everything was vent out, pure satisfaction was left for the boy to breathed out. "It's over." Izuku said this exhaustedly as he slowly closes his eyes and controls his breathing. Feeling accomplished and done with this challenge the boy drew back his arm and getting out of his stance.

Midway drawing his right arm back, Izuku felt a grip on his wrist. Immediately the boys eyes shot open to look at a huge hand grabbing his wrist. "Your very weak you know that lad?" The man's voice rang into Izuku's ears with a fearful expression on the boys face. "Since you went through the trouble to break your hand just to hit me with a 'punch', I will return the favor." Said the man in a sarcastic tone that only shaken the lad even more. "Now then, here is your gift Izuku." At this point the boy was trying desperately to release himself from the adults grip by punching, kicking, hell yelling in desperation if it did anything.

As the boy saw the man slowly imitated his stance from the earlier attack he knew that there was no way out he had to brace himself for the punch. He knew it was not was to hold his contraction in his abdomen, brought his left forearm to block his chest, and slightly leaning forward with bent knees but this was all Izuku could think of.

"Now Izuku..." The man said before stomping on the ground as his step in and moving his left arm towards the boy. Before the contact was made Izuku had heard one thing before the impact.

"Izuku! Awaken your true self!!! Haha Haha!"

Izuku looked at the sky with a tired, half-dead expression on his face. His body was facing the clouds with a gaping hole in his abdomen and felt the red liquid come out. The boy suddenly felt a numbness to the pain and finally got to close his eyes once more.

No matter how many strong punches he throws, no matter how heavy his kicks were, no matter how persistent and creative he had been, and no matter how much anger he let out: It still was not enough.

Izuku re-opened his eyes to a white ceiling and immediately heard voices but he was to exhausted to hear them probably as voices only muffles.

Izuku took the time to look around the room to assess his surroundings. He saw a doctor talking to his aunt and uncle near the door on the right of his peripheral vision. Izuku felt his left hand griped by something causing him to look at the source, it was Mina with tears coming down her face. "You know how to make a girl cry huh?" Mina asked so soft spoken that it caused the boy to be sad because he would find a way to keep emotionally hurting his lover/best friend again and again with the recent events that transpired.

Izuku slowly sat up never looking away from Mina's eyes now returning the grasped on her hand having their fingers intertwined not wanting to let go of her. "Yea I guess I do, Umm Mina I want so say I am sorry." Izuku responded to an intended rhetorical question as he leaned in which made the girl paused and looked at he boy waiting for his next move. Izuku, now mere inches from Mina's face close enough to feel her breath. "Izuku wha~" Mina was cut off with lips pressed on hers.

Izuku felt that a simple kiss was half ass apology so he need to be more passionate with the girl he loved as a way to ask forgiveness. Izuku used free right arm and raising to Mina's face grasping her pink skin softly. After another twenty seconds of lip to lip, the lad decided to push forward into her mouth with his tongue.

Mina felt Izuku's tongue opening her mouth but she did not feel any offense towards it and whole heartedly accepted his bold action with happiness and love. The lass was feeling a lot of things at that moment from concern and sadness of Izuku's constant self harm upon his body, embarrassment by how bold the boys action in public right after he just woke up, and the pleasure and love she was receiving from her boyfriend through a more passionate kiss.

After a full two minutes of tongue on tongue action he two broke away from each other catching their breaths more so Mina than Izuku. The boy still lean in to have both of their foreheads touching after their little make out session. "Mina I hope you can forgive me for continually hurt you, and I want to say thank you for loving someone as reckless as me." Izuku breathed out heavily.

Mina immediately put her arms around the boys next and whispered in the boys ear " I forgive you as long as you can forgive yourself, and your welcome because no matter how reckless you being lately I will still always be by your side." Mina lean back revealing her blush to the boy.

"Well it seems your awake now Deku." A voice called out to the couple. Izuku turn his head to the right to see a sandy blonde boy standing on the edge of the hospital bed. "Kabuki?" Izuku asked confused.

"That's my name, anyway how the injuries?" The blonde boy asked. Izuku took a few seconds to register that question and began looking around his body to see if everything was in looking order. After checking his limbs and joints as well as muscle groups on his body, Izuku came to the conclusion that he was A'Okay. "I am good to go." Izuku said the the boy. "Glad to hear it let's dip."

After dressing back into his uniform, well the leg piece and his red shoes Izuku made his way to the restroom to wash his face before settling out. Though since Mina did not want to leave Izuku by himself since she was going to have to talk to Misuki and Misaru who were in the lobby at this point clearing the boy out.

Kabuki offered to watch over the young Hanma for the time being and decided to walk with Izuku to the restroom. As the two boys walk down the halls Kabuki started the conversation. "I saw your fight, I am impressed to say the least." "Thanks." Izuku responded. "But something is bothering me though, how come you held back the whole fight you obviously had the advantage to severely wound them but you chose to hold back and take the hits." Kabuki claimed. "I did not want to fight freely with Mina still in the area plus I don't like fighting like an animal." Izuku replied. "Ah still holding on to the self defense principal eh. And you can't you Mina as an excuse because she's the reason your in the hospital in the first place Deku. If you haven't stalled and just finished the fight sooner you would not have been severely injured from protecting your love." Kabuki stated with such decry that it was starting to irritate the green haired boy. "Okay why are you here I have seen you for five years so what's with the sudden show up?" Izuku asked the blondes boy. "I moving back here man, to live with you guys."

"Whats wrong with China "man" I thought you were enjoying it, with all the girls and party's?" Izuku asked sarcastically. "Things have gone to shit over the world man, males are even being publicly executed for the harmless crimes, boys become sex slaves over and used as reproductive suppliers, as well as women with all the power of a city, hell the neighborhood can enforce their own laws upon the weaker gender." Izuku was silent, sure he saw his fair share of inhumanity towards males but not to the same degree as Kabuki. "I take it you had seen it too?" Kabuki asked. "Yea, I have and your right it's only getting worse."

"So still aiming to be a hero?" The blonde asks.

"Damn straight." Izuku responded plain and simple.

"Well your not alone in this goal buddy." Kabuki turn to face Izuku with a grin. And Izuku does the same to his blonde friend.

As the two boys reeled their arms back making one swift motion to grasp each other's palms into a brotherly handshake.

"Without a doubt in my mine bro." Izuku said with a grin of confidence for he pal helping with the goal they will face a long dangerous road to achieve.


	15. Act 1 Finale: Our Bond

Honestly coming home with your childhood friend you haven't seen in years can make anyone feel happy and that was true for Izuku. As the two boys sat in the back seat of the car with Mina between them things felt really nice for a change of pace. As Izuku was dozing off and on in the car trip to home, Kabuki decided it would be nice to get some rest as well seeing that there was a certain elephant waiting at home. Mina on the other hand just lean her head on Izuku's shoulder trying to be comfortable in his warmth though things were pretty escalating in the past six hours.

While the three children rested in the back the adults were having a low talk between one another.

"Why do you think Katsuki did this to Izuku?" Misuki clearly concern for her adoptive nephew's wellbeing as well as behavioral issue regarding her daughter. "I don't really know Misuki, I mean Katsuki has been pretty distant lately ever since Mina decided to spend more time with Izuku." The uncle summarizing his thoughts on the subject though with no answer came up at least not yet anyway. "Do you think it is a relationship problem between the two?" The aunt asked. After a period of silence from the driver before Misuki turn her head to her husband Masaru. "Masaru?" The sandy blonde women asked her quiet husband.

Masaru sighed exhaustedly since he had been thinking of many possibilities why things went this way. "Masaru?" The man heard his wife called out to him. "Oh sorry I was just thinking a bit but nothing really came up. How about we asked them tomorrow I am sure it has been a long day for Izuku, Mina, and obviously Katsuki." The man suggested. This was responded with an "of course" from his wife as he kept driving home.

Around the arrival of their destination Izuku wanted to get some more sleep in since he was so mentally out of it from that nightmare he awoken to back in the hospital. Before he ventured off to his room he felt a tug on his gray shirt that Misuki took for him while he was a the hospital recuperating from his injuries. The young Hanma looked back to find the young Ashido looking with eye contact as she asks "Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight Izu?" She was softly pleading with those yellow eyes of hers. Izuku couldn't help but smiled genuinely at the request of hers. 'Of course stupid me' Izuku cursed himself for not realizing that Mina is Katsuki's roommate. "Sure Mina lets go."

As Mina was getting ready for bed since it was still a school day the next morning and decided that sharing the bed or in this case the floor with Izuku was the best scenario because the acid user did not want to pick up some things in her room with a explosive girl in there. So make things more comfortable in Izuku's "bed" she grabbed a futon and some for blankets to make her back feel at least a bit more comfortable. Izuku at the moment was talking to Kabuki about something from the along the lines of "training, forest, camping" all in all that sounded like fun camping but the Acid quirk user did not have to energy to be curious about it as she set up the bed making it big enough for both her and Izuku to lay on.

Once Izuku and Mina changed into something more comfortable like Mina and her pajamas or Izuku and his sweat pants, they made dinner for the night. Since everyone else was sleeping or doing something at the moment in the house Izuku decided to make a small but filling dinner for both him and his lover.

Knowing him, Mina can honestly go for anything to eat since she cooked way at a more variety of different meals than Izuku. As the boy was cooking some mac and cheese but more on the cheese for both himself and Mina he decided to do some small talk towards the young Ashido.

"So... What happen while I was out?" Izuku was curious for the several hours he had been unconscious. "Well after I saw you took such a blast for me and knocked out as an result that's when Kabuki found us and the others." Mina replied a bit causally recalling the events that transpired back at the schools main entrance. "After Kabuki arrived we decided to call an ambulance for you and some of the others about everyone except Katsuki needed medical attention." Things suddenly silent leading to a somber mood that Izuku quickly noticed. "You managed to hurt everyone in a bad way that they were scared of you when they had woken up form their finished recovering and once they saw the look on your face as you were asleep it only terrified them more." This confused the young Hanma greatly as well as not wanting to know the reason behind it but it was too late. "You were gritting your teeth like a animal facing his peril." This all together made Izuku shivered wildly as he can still recall that man's grin in his nightmare. "Later on the ambulance had taken you to the hospital since everyone else was not in critical condition well Uraraka was recommended to get check ups later on the week. That attack you did on her gave her a horrific look on her face, she was almost unrecognizable by her friends if it weren't for the school uniform that she had been wearing."

Izuku almost felt guilty during the fight he was almost forgotten the whole exchange of his fist to her face since it was instinct that took him over after he messed up Jiro but even so he can so can still remember the result of that attack, Uraraka face had been dented back by a couple of inches; she was bleeding from her eyes, nose, and mouth. It sure was not a pleasant thing to remember or act upon but at the time it felt necessary. But then again he almost felt anything for the gravity girl.

"I honestly was not expecting today at all I mean so much had happened from your back to the fight I did~" Mina stopped herself from speaking when she felt arms around her waist pulling her in to an embrace from her boyfriend. "Yea I agree that today was pretty eventful which is why we should get some rest and be ready for tomorrow:Friday. After all it is the last day of the week." Izuku said as he leaned in and kissed Mina's forehead. Mina giggled softly as she rested her head on Izuku's shoulder. Glad that he soften the mood a bit Izuku brought Mina in the kitchen with him leading with one arm around her waist.

"So Mac and Cheese huh? I am feeling a bit cheesed myself tonight let's eat." Mina return to her cheerful mood as she was getting a few utensils for dinner ready but just a few forks and napkins since it was a simple meal.

Decided to eat on the counter along with his lover, Izuku began to reminisce back to when he and the girls first cook there own meals. It was a really fond memory though the young Hanma was a bit nervous at the time since he was trying to cook rice and egg while Katsuki was creating a spaghetti and Mina producing a surprisingly simple homemade burger. Although the fact that the rice was brunt along with the egg to look like a brown mess and the spaghetti that was too spicy to be considered edible alone with the few pounds of salt in there made things a bit of a mess was all the more reason to rely on the homemade burger for dinner that night many years ago.

Though the kitchen did looked like a food war had went through there and made quite the mess with two children having to get a change of clothes as well as clean up the mess brought a smile upon the preteen Hanma today.

"What you smiling about?" Mina curiosity asked before putting her food in her mouth. "Oh just remembering when we first cooked our dinners back then." Izuku simply responded as he put some mac and cheese in his mouth. "Oh ya I remember that day I won that contest with my burger!" Mina excitedly responded with a liking to that memory a lot, to the pink lass it was one of her favorite memories in her life since the first few years of her years before the Bakugo household she was either not there to recall or being treated like a freak or trash in society. This food contest happen to take place around the first month of Mina living with the Bakugo family. "Yea it looks like you came a long way Mina." Izuku said with pride of his best friend/ girlfriend.

After dinner was finished along with the dishes the two preteens made there way to Izuku's room. When getting ready for bed Izuku laid down facing the ceiling as he was ready to turn in once he turn off the lamp next to his floor bed. "Goodnight Mina." Izuku said as he kissed the girl on the nose before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Izuku." Mina replied.

Izuku awoken in the middle of the night to hear some quiet sobs. The boy turn to his right to see Mina clutching her blanket while curling her body all the while softly crying. Izuku moves a bit closer to the slumbered girl as he turn his body towards hers.

As he moved inch my inch to see if she was awake or not but not wanting to call her out of her sleep since she really was a heavy sleeper and there will be no point too.

"Izu..." Izuku stoped his movement as he heard Mina called out to him. Before he could say anything she continued. "Please Izu... Don't go... Don't fight anymore... You'll die... Please... Izuku..." Mina said this as the boy was frozen. 'She's having a nightmare' the Young Hanma thought to himself. 'Then again I guess she still hasn't fully accepted my drive, my goal, my reason for fighting.' The boy had finished his thoughts.

Izuku began to turn over Mina's body to face his with his arms. "Mina..." the boy whispered as he brought his lass to a embrace once more tonight. 'I don't know if I can keep that promise Mina but I will do everything in my power to make it out of this... alive.' Izuku pledge to himself that night with a will that was burning inside him to live for the one he loves.

The Next Morning~

Mina woken up to the brightness cracking through the blinds as she groaned a bit from the blinding light. As she tried to move to her phone to see what time it was exactly she felt herself restrained from her movements. Mina open her eyes to see a rock hard chest as her hands were upon it. The lass also felt a familiar warmth that she had taking a great liking too. When she look up to see a snoozing face she smiled softly as she moved upward to the sleeping boys face to look at him in a better angle. Mina leaned in to kiss the boys cheek and turn over softly and swiftly not trying to wake the lad up. When removing the arms around her waist the first one was easy enough to unrestrained herself but the other was a bit clingy.

Mina saw this clingy hand and tried her best to not wake up Izuku with any force or noise well just the noise. Immediately after grasping the second arm Mina felt something that made her blushed wildly and moaned softly. Her lovers hand was grabbing her left butt cheek. She did her best not to move or make a sound but the grip on her was intense. With each passing moment the grip would get a bit stronger and never letting up. Now a blushing pink bush Mina was in the mixed of breathing heavy and softly moaning. "Izuku...ha...ha...let...go...com-ah~" Mina basically pleading and moaning with her sleeping boyfriend and his strong grip, she prayed to what ever god can hear her calls for and thankfully they were answered. Suddenly Izuku let go of Mina's ass and resumed sleeping. "Geez Izuku... You are one tenacious boy but I should already know that by now" the pink lass whispered with a huge blush on her face as she smiled at her lover sleeping soundly. 'But geez you did not have to make my butt sore in the process.' Mina thought to herself as she got her phone and looked at the time '7:15' Mina read but felt that she still had enough time to get ready for school and since Mina decided to pick up a spare uniform the previous night while Katsuki was eating dinner so everything was alright so far...

Mina exited Izuku's room and made her way to the kitchen planning on making breakfast for everyone but Misuki beat her to it. "Good morning Mina." Misuki was in a good mood all considering what happen yesterday. "Morning Auntie." Mina couldn't help but feel that something was up.

As the pink lass sat on the table waiting for her breakfast even though she offered to help out with the morning meal but was declined off it a couple of times. Mina still could not shake the feeling of something that was suppose to be said here. Obviously she did not want to say anything but it was getting harder and harder to make a decent amount of small talk before her aunt just shut down the conversation politely.

After a couple of minutes of dead silence between the two Mina heard one of the rooms open and a pair of footsteps approached the dining room. As Mina turn in the direction of the footsteps to find her roommate Katsuki.

Katsuki looked like she had cried the whole night by how red her eyes were along with the bags underneath them. Misuki did not look at her daughter yet but simply called out the usual good morning greet. "Morning" the voice was dead as well as tired with the mixed up sadness and disappointment. The explosive lass made her way to the table siting on the opposite side of Mina all while looking down at the floor.

The two girls did not say anything until the adult spoke up. "Breakfast is ready." The aunt made her way to the dining table with the girl's breakfast it was a simple yet filling one scrambled eggs with pancakes on the side. Both girls said thank you before eating. While the girls began chowing down their meals, Misuki took a seat on one of the two middle chairs that divided the rectangular table in half.

"Now... care to explain to me why Izuku was in that state yesterday hmm?" Misuki's voice became livid but contained though both lasses can feel the women's anger. It wasn't a lie she really cherish Izuku to see him as her own son in many ways. The women always saw Izuku in a tired, beaten, even defeated state as she watched her own nephew grow up to be bullied. Even though she would continually asked who had left him in such a state the boy would simply answer vaguely or drop the subject entirely. So it really did anger her to see Izuku harmed in such a way but not just by anyone but her own daughter!! How can her own daughter put Izuku in the hospital like that. Even though she heard the other girl's testimony towards Izuku fighting them, it was Katsuki that said that they had started it. So why what reason could her own daughter have to harm the boy she grew up with.

Mina was the first one to spoke up. "It was my fault he was in that state in the first place because he protected me." Saying the truth but not the whole truth was not getting Misuki anywhere. The woman knew Mina's 'communication openings' as she would call it to know when Mina is not explaining everything even though the lass did come off as honest and earnest just like Izuku.

"Your not telling me what I need to know Mina. Katsuki your answer." That was more of a statement of demand than a question of asking. The explosive daughter gulped her throat and looked up at her mother as she saw a mean glare on her face that made Katsuki sweat a bit faster than normal. "I was the one that hurt him." Mumbled a depressing girl. "I already know that stop avoiding the question you too. I want to know 'why' was Izuku harmed not 'who' harmed Izuku." Misuki sternly said to the two girls.

Mina did not want to answer her aunts question by all means if she heard it was out of jealousy that's why the fight took place yesterday then how would her aunt react to that?

Katsuki was really ashamed of herself and actually scared of her mother if she had said she had acted out of envy for the relationship that Izuku and Mina have.

Both girls were still in there sits not leaving their eyes from Misuki's gaze. Both were speechless as in where to start explaining. Both wanted out of this conversation. But little did they know this talk will change their outlook on life forever.

Suddenly all three females heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards them as the two figures came into view it was Masaru and Kabuki. "Morning everyone." Masaru and Kabuki greeted the three females of the house. "So your giving them the talk?" Masaru asked casually. "Yea I am but I feel we need the whole family to be part in this." Misuki answered. "I'll go get him." Kabuki said before walking towards Izuku's room. "Thanks Kabuki!" The aunt thanked genuinely.

Bang*

Bang*

Bang*

Izuku woke up to the third knock or bang on the door and took a few seconds to adjust himself. As Izuku got up he noticed that Mina was gone. He yawned to himself as he got up and made his way to his bedroom door. Izuku as about to grab the knob but suddenly the door opened and hit the young Hanma's head causing him to fall down clutching his forehead with his left hand. "Ow." Izuku spoke out loud as he heard a voice. "Shit my bad bro." It was Kabuki. Izuku looked up at the boy as he saw a hand to take. "Man... dude the door was unlocked." Izuku groaned from the pain as he took the offered hand. "Yea next time I will just come in but you know having a girl inside here will be awkward to see for me that is. So yea but right now mom and pops want to see you right now." Kabuki said as he got a slow reply from Izuku "Okay be right there".

As the two adults and two girls waited for the boys they can't help but wait in suspense for what's going to happen when Izuku and Kabuki arrive at the table. As the four family members heard another pair of footsteps approaching the dining hall they waited patiently for the two boys.

When Izuku came into view his eyes looked awaken as he saw his uncle looking back at him. His stern look made the young Hanma feel uneasy but kept a calm expression going as he greeted his family. "Good morning everyone." Izuku had received the same greeting from everyone except Kabuki and Katsuki.

Izuku took a seat next to Mina as Kabuki sat next to Kaachan. The two adults sitting on the across the dining table from each look and one another before Masaru spoke up. "Izuku why were you hurt yesterday." Izuku was nervous to say the least at the time his uncle projected around the table. Everyone looked at the curly haired boy as he looked at Masaru. "I got into a fight." Plain and simple that's how he wanted it to go right now with the interrogation that his uncle suddenly set up. "Why did you get in the fight?" The man asked some more. "I..." is all Izuku can say right now as he thought up a way to answer without shifting the blame on Katsuki anymore than his guardians already had.

"I... wanted a challenge." This made Mina and Katsuki eyes widen as they stared at the boy. Izuku looked unfazed at what he said around the table. Kabuki chuckled at the answer as he smirked with pride at his best friend. Misuki was confused at what she had heard while Masaru took off his glasses and looked Izuku dead in the eye before continuing. "Is this a lie? Because if I heard right from all sides of the stories except you of course all agreed to that the girl's attack you then extension Mina. So either tell me the truth right now Izuku." Masaru was more stern but it did not bother the boy anymore he was focused on something else like getting stronger, faster, better results rather than hear this.

"What I am saying is the truth I only care about those who around the fight like Mina." Izuku looked back at Mina for a couple of seconds then looked back at the interrogator. "It is true that they somewhat attack me but in the end I was the one who was the attacker." Masaru raised an eyebrow to this before questioning "attacker?" Izuku nodded as he preceded to explain his part take in yesterday's battle. "I began enjoying myself during the fight after I took down the first three then Uraraka. Honestly I have to say it was really fun turning the tables while being out numbered." Izuku states nonchalantly. "Though something really did bother me during all of that conflict..." Izuku took his eyes off of Masaru and slowly turn to Katsuki which she flinched at first response to his glare. "I thought it was between you and me Katsuki?!" Izuku sounded really angered as he recalled how the explosive girl just went after the Acid girl during the fight.

This caught the whole table by surprise as the more Izuku looked at Katsuki the more the explosive haired girl began to tear up. "Mina." Izuku said not taking his eyes off of Katsuki. Mina was really terrified at the demeanor that was coming off of Izuku as he continued. "I thought I told you to go home and wait for me or at least stay out of the fight but you had to intervene" At this point Katsuki was crying and sobbing in her chair as she still looked at Izuku's cold dead glare that stared into her soul. Mina on the other hand was shivering a bit and trembling at every word that came out before she could say anything Izuku spoke once more. "I am not mad at you for defending yourself but just disappointed that things did not go as planned so don't take it to heart." Izuku said as Mina relaxed a bit after hearing those words but still felt that she should not say anything to agitated her boyfriend anymore.

Kabuki on the other was thinking to himself 'Izuku what are you trying to do here you made yourself look like the villain what are you trying to prove?'.

Misuki was speechless at how her own nephew was basically telling his own family to never get involved with his business and no one else should. Which is right to some degree but regarding yesterday's events it is necessary.

"IZUKU!!!" This brought Izuku back to his uncles attention. "Don't Put This On Katsuki." Masaru scolded. "Sure I can you being upset about what Katsuki did to you with that wound but~" "I am not upset or angered about Katsuki sending me to the hospital." Izuku cut the adult off. Masaru was more confused then ever at this point.

"What do you mean your not upset about what I did to you?! I literally blew your abdomen apart Izuku! How can you say that?!" Katsuki yelled at the green haired boy. "I am not honestly I want to thank you for the fight." Izuku said with a cheery smile on his face. "And plus I am only mad because you got others involved between our fight so that's why I was particularly glaring daggers at you. Otherwise I really enjoyed it." Izuku thanked his childhood bully.

"Izu... how can you say that you were badly injured and the years have not been exactly nice to you." Mina added into the conversation. "Mina honestly I really stoped caring about my wellbeing because this would is unfair so I accept it years ago and I don't care if I end up dead or worse at this point all that matters to me is the people I care about even if they don't agree with my actions or beliefs all that matters to me that they get to live their own lives happily." Izuku said with a sad smile as he looked at his lover.

Everyone was silent at this point they weren't sure of what to say. Until laughter can be heard from the other boy on the table. Kabuki was laughing holding his gut and pointing at Izuku. "Oh man you are one hilarious mother fucker huh?" Kabuki was busy wiping his silly tears then continued. "What about your goal? What happens if you can't fulfill it?" The blonde boy question Izuku. "Then what do you think will happen to Mina and Katsuki. It's obvious that they will be deeply hurt from your reckless actions. Or not just those two what about mom and dad? Katsuki carried a smug grin on his face as he asked this.

"Well to answer you question if I can't fulfill it that would mean I am most likely dead and depends if Mina would still care for me in such lengths like right now and Katsuki is in the same situation as she is right now so I wouldn't know if they noticed my demise because what if I was killed when no one noticed. And as for Uncle Masaru and Auntie Misuki would have the same answer towards the previous question with Mina and Kabuki." Izuku responded back then got up off his seat. "This talk was really bonding but we do have school to attend so might as well get ready." And with that Izuku made his way to the room. Mina followed suite since her uniform was in the Hanma's bedroom and she deeply needed to talk to him.

As for everyone else well they tried their best to continue their morning as usual but with a sobbing Katsuki, a dont give a fuck Kabuki, and two confused adults there really was nothing much to be said about the morning.

When Izuku was changing into his uniform he already put on his lower piece and still remain topless. Izuku was looking away from the door since Mina was going to get her outfit ready so just to give her more privacy he just stood at the end of the room looking out the window to see the neighborhood at dawn.

Click*

Izuku heard his room locked turn and looked behind him to see a pink girl with her head down. "Hey Mina I can just go out if you need some time for yourself." Izuku plainly said as he got the upper piece of the uniform and made his way out. Izuku was about to walk past the girl but was stopped by and arm grabbing his elbow. The boy looked at the pink girl who still had her head down as she tightened the grip on his elbow. "Mina~" "Don't say another word" Mina demanded the boy. "How can you say that to us Izuku? Why are you acting like this it doesn't make any sense? A few weeks ago we were happy with each other, no problems between us and here you are know saying you don't care about yourself, your basically telling me you don't care how I feel at all do you!." Mina said. "I don't think this is the Izuku I first met seven years ago no your just some asshole that only cares for fighting that's all you are! It would explain a lot your revenge, the torture you do everyday, that night went off on your own to fight the gang!!" Mina shouted as she looked at Izuku with anger. "Your right I am some asshole who enjoys fighting and no matter what's that's who I have been you just happened to get caught in the middle of it." Izuku said as he put up a angry facade but deep down he was hating himself for saying this to Mina.

Mina let those words sink causing her to let go of Izuku. "You thought I was someone else for all these years but in the end I am a fighter and that's it." With that being said Izuku left the room and headed towards school.

As the young Hanma approach the main door he heard his name being called "Izuku." The boy turn to his left and saw his Uncle their standing there looking at him with a disappointed look. "Yes Uncle?" Izuku responded. "I know why you were acting like that you plan on leaving us don't you?" Izuku nodded as his answer. "So where do you plan on going?" Another question. "I will tell you but you cannot tell Auntie, Katsuki, and Mina alright." Masaru gave a nod and a "alright" as well. "There in the forest where you found me seven years ago is where I am going to be living at. Several miles up the mountains is a house and plot of land there that's where I will going as well to train." "And that house is where you and Baki lives right and your going to train as a Grappler ?" Masaru asked. "Yea."

"Well that's means your more of his than I thought after the Hanma's live to progress themselves through training and battles but do me the favor and due take care Izuku I don't know when are we going to meet again but I hope you will become your own person by that time." Masaru showed a smile towards the boy who was confused. "Wait how do you know that?" The boy asked. "How about next time we meet let's have meal together then you can asked that question alright?" Masaru suggested.

"Okay Uncle until then take care and give the girls my gratitude and condolences. Also tell Auntie that I am happy you offered me home and a second chance to rethink life even though I did not do last part but I wish them a happy future without me!" Izuku exclaimed towards his uncle with a smile on his face and began running out of the house.

When running out of the household he saw Kabuki waiting for him as he lean against the brick wall. "Took you long enough!" Kabuki said aloud. "Got things to take care off let's head out!"

And so the two boys raced towards school taking one step to achieving their own goals.

Back at the Bakugo household~

Masaru walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch sighing at the morning events that just transpired but he couldn't help but feel proud of his nephew for him trying to find his own way of living. But still he wanted to know if he will turn out like his father or grandfather still he hoped that least he will become like Baki when he grows up. Hoping.

"Masaru." Misuki came out with the two girls one very upset the other undoubtedly sad for Izuku's departure. The man looked straight at the wall. "Come sit." All three females sat down on the couch still looking at the male adult. "Why did he leave us weren't we good to him he doesn't even hate me so why?!!" Katsuki shouted at her father. "Why did you not stop him?!" Mina yelled. "Girls." Misuki whispered to herself, she understood how they felt being heartbroken to say the least since being left out of Izuku's goals and to make it worse Kabuki left with him.

"Tell me why did you add all that extra shit back there I mean I have some idea why you did it but I want to hear it from you." Kabuki and Izuku were still running towards school but still had some way before they could arrive at their destination. "Deep down I wanted to pursue my goal without those I care about being harmed by my reckless actions. I feel like Mina shouldn't have loved me she could do with some other guy that would be there for her and the same can be said about Kaachan. Kabuki I will asked you again are you sure you want to go through with this you won't see uncle and auntie for a while and there is a chance that something will happen to us will we are training for a hero school." Izuku said still running in front of his blonde friend. "But you already did hurt them and besides what makes you think they can move on without you being there for them? And I said this before and I will say it again you and me have a goal to achieve and nothing you say can make me change my mind, you and I are in this together." Kabuki said with a smirk that Izuku cannot see but the tone was more than encouraging for the both of them. "Thanks Bro I mean it and I know I did hurt them both but this little event will not stop them from becoming the people they want to be even if they both hate me right and forever I will still love them with all my heart." Izuku said with a small smile on his face.

Mina couldn't even fathom the amount of anger she had for herself and Izuku as she sat on Izuku's bed. She was tearing up thinking how come she ending up loving a selfish son of a bitch. "Damn it.." Muttered the pink girl. "No their has to be more to it. Izuku I will unleash my emotions upon you whether you like it or not."

Katsuki was still crying on her bed not wanting to understand Izuku's reasoning. "Deku... I don't care if you try to leave us I will bring you back home and become a family once more... I swear it."

Misuki was outside sitting on the rails of the porch remembering those times when she played with a younger Izuku with a game of tag or hide and seek. The older women looking at the back yard gazing at the smiles and laughs she shared with Izuku when he was younger. 'You better come back to us Izuku safe and sound.' The woman thought as she step out on the grass and close her eyes wishing that she could have done better as the wind blows through her hair making the grass below whistle.

Masaru took a stroll through the neighborhood that was leading into town he kept thinking to himself of all that has happened from his first encounter with Izuku to the recent fight incident but all of those proud and happy along with disappointed and upset moments brought a smile to his face as he looked up to the vast blue sky above before say...

"I guess like father like son, wouldn't you say so too Baki?"


	16. Act II: Ways to Be, Ways to Go

Dashing through the woods was already a difficult task with the intense sparring practice that lasted a few hours but when you have involve the wildlife and the crazy terrain with the mix of steep incline things can be insane.

Izuku currently sprinting keeping an eye out for anything or anyone to be in fact as he was making his way on rough terrain while barefooted. And to top it all of he was carrying weighted wrist bands and ankle ones as well making the yards of sprinting an incline that only left the boy to step at every toe.

Before any thing else a tree came down in the middle of his path and through quick action the boy still sprinting towards the incoming object Izuku cocked his fist back aiming for the center of the tree. The boy goes for the punch and right when contact was made he had used 'Full Force Death Punch' and broke the huge piece of lumber in a somewhat half piece.

Izuku quickly picked up the pace and made it on the top of the hill reaching a clearing.

At the distance was the his old house the him and Kabuki had been housing in. Izuku smiled a bit as the dawn rises upon the mountain. A bright star lightens up the land in it ray of sunshine. As the young boy breathes in nature at its finest taking in the tranquil emotions of the blowing grass and tree branches while mesmerizing the harmony of his soul thanks to the sunshine sizing upon him.

"Yo Izuku!" A voice called out in the woods. Izuku looked in the direction of the voice and saw Kabuki. "Morning Kabuki." Izuku greeted. "Morning." He has greeted back.

As the two boys made their way back at the house to get ready for school Kabuki was making breakfast while Izuku was showering getting rid of his training stench.

After Izuku finished he stood in front of the mirror while drying his body but still had a towel covering his lower half. Through the soaked hair were stern looks at his reflection. "Why do I feel like I could've done that situation better than I made it out to be?" Even after five months Izuku would still question if it was the correct way to leave the previous household that he being living several years.

"Man get it of your head Izuku you knew that this was going to happen either way so don't you go feeling bad for yourself." Said the young Hanma as he ruffled his own hair shaking the thoughts of his family that he just left behind. Izuku look up again at the mirror to see a familiar pink girl waiting for him to return to her. "Fuck I need to meditate more." The boy said as he left to his bedroom which was the same room he had as a kid. Small but manageable with the space for some weigt training. shadow boxing and the obvious meditation. Izuku grab some boxers and fitting them while siting on the edge of the bed then took a couple seconds calming himself. Now crossed legged, the boy straightens his dorsal and inhales smoothly and steady concentrated on the oxygen intake while exhaling more then what he had inhaled.

Meanwhile a sandy blonde boy was practicing his form with smoke leaking out of his hands and feet. With one strike, a straight punch followed a precise explosive hit towards the air in front of him.

Kabuki already had made the morning meal for him and Izuku since there was still two hours before they had to get ready for school. So honing his technique never did hurt him from killing time.

About fifth-teen minutes later a Green haired boy came from the halls of the house to the kitchen. "So you finally finished?" Kabuki asked. "Yea I don't about you but I am hungry." Izuku said as he took a seat on the floor by a low circle table. "You can say that you gotten faster and keeping up with you has really build up an appetite. It sucks that we started slower then we intended with the whole renovating the house." Kabuki said this as he brought the food to the low table. "Yea totally agree with you on that note literally four months of rebuilding a old house that once belong to my dad feels nostalgic yet time consuming. But at least that's over and we can focus more on the task at hand, granted it is a long task." Izuku sigh at the thought going through more training just to be able to face low level heros. "Oh you quitting now? I thought you wanted to change society for the better." Kabuki slyly grinned while teasing his best friend. "Yea right, all I am saying we need to have patience with this goal but cannot slow down at all. Going to fast can lead to difficult situations and bad impressions as well as going to slow would lead to not having anything accomplished whatsoever." Izuku retorted. "Okay well I feel like we should get ready soon because we are going to be late and with the trail down the hill things are going to get rocky if we rush." Kabuki stated as he began eating his potion of breakfast. "Alright." Is Izuku continued to finish his breakfast.

Going through town was way easier to travel through than the forest but the two boys had no choice and it took them a good hour to get down from the house to the nearest town. The streets were awake and lively with the numerous of pedestrians walking by each other with out a second glance. Many stores and various shops had open already for the consumers that had used their services for purchasing goods for the public to enjoy. Upon following a trail that leads to their middle school the two boys haven't really talked much feeling that they want to observe their surroundings as another aspect of training letting their eyes hear every sound from footsteps, car engines, and other chattering from students and non-students. Having their nose pick up scents that are harmful to them such as the carbon dioxide from the exhaust pipes of cars, people's individual smell even with add ons such as make up and perfume. And feeling the atmosphere around them. Through the air blowing past the two preteens as well as the shock receive from their own footsteps. All while keeping their eyes on the path towards school.

The winter festival was coming up and the weather was colder than normal with many students bringing a scarf or extra sweater to keep themselves warm. Izuku only equipped with a V-neck while Kabuki only had a his normal t-shit. Some of the student body thought they were insane for not wearing a anything extra for keeping themselves warm in forty to thirty degrees Fahrenheit. This was also training for their bodies to become use to harsh conditions and impressive enough boy of these boys had gotten use to it thanks to living on a mountain were it is always colder than at the city below.

"Yo Izuku I will see you during lunch alright." Kabuki said as he hold out a fist pump which Izuku returns while saying "Yea see you later."

The two went different ways for now heading to their respective home rooms.

Once Izuku got inside he was greeted with stares as if it was the first day all over again. But at the back of the class were three boys that respected Izuku for many reasons known to the school. "Hey guys." Izuku called out to his friends. "Hey Izuku." All of the three said together, a while back they had drop formality as their friendship grew since Kabuki started school there.

They next few classes went by quickly and so came lunch for all the boys to hang out.

Izuku did not want to get food from the cafeteria well for some reasons such as the two females that he cherished were likely still hurt from his departure and having the two see him would just make the wounds fresh in Izuku's opinion but he did not want to make things worse if he talk to them so soon so he just felt that he should leave things be. 'Izuku, forget it they will move on meet someone better that will treat them right so you don't have to worry anymore but things are bad the way they are but I can't work up the courage to say sorry for leaving right now.' The young Hanma thought to himself as he looked up at the cloudy sky under a tree.

"Pathetic... Just fucking pathetic." Izuku cursed himself. "Umm." A voice spoke aloud. Izuku took his gaze from the sky to look at a girl. "Momo what's up?" Izuku asked. "Well honestly nothing really besides the fact that you should come with me." The tall girl suggested. "Any reason why?" Izuku asked again. "Look please just come with me there is something I need to talk to you about and I need you only to come not when your friends are around." Momo sounded like she was getting inpatient with Izuku's questions already. "Look after I am finished with taking to you, you can go have the lunch with your friends okay." Momo implored. "Okay... lead the way then." Still suspicious about the sudden demand for his attention but still cautious about the scenario.

Momo was leading Izuku inside the school building through the opposite from the normal path Izuku usually walks and long way towards one of the Class rooms. '1-B' it read on a sign on the top of the door. Izuku heard voices on the other room but couldn't make out who were they.

Momo opened the door and walked in announcing "I've brought him." Now the boy was confused. If Momo did not call for him then who made her go fetch him. Izuku walked in preparing for the worse; worse being jumped and attacked by many opponents.

This was not Izuku was expecting a room with one group of girls and Ejiro as well as Denki gagged and bounded together. "Oh no guys... Momo what is this?" Izuku now livid at the sight of his friends being held down against their own will. "Surrender now Izuku otherwise you would not want them to be harmed any further." Momo threatens the Hanma with another female holding to guns and points each one at one boys head. Both Ejiro and Denki were scared and tearing up from the scene they were in. Izuku gritted his teeth and looked behind him to see a smug grin Momo. There was a smell in the air that was unrecognizable that came from the tall girl.

"Izuku do as I say otherwise I will have them pull the trigger." Momo demanded giving Izuku no choice. "Fine... Hang on guys we will get out of this." Izuku said to his bounded friends as he turn to face Momo with a serious expression. "Now... Tell me why did you hurt Katsuki?" Momo questioned the young Hanma. "After five months you asked me that?" Izuku asked Momo. "So you bound and gag my friends to ask me that question? You just could've just asked me right then and there~" a knife grazed the boys face as he rebelled the girl's orders. "Did I ask you opinion? No! Now answer the question bastard!" Momo raised her voice at Izuku.

After a couple of moments of silence in the room while the guns still cocked at the boys heads. "Well to answer your question... I wanted to pursue a goal that Katsuki deemed "Stupid or Idiotic" and tried many times to stop me instead of helping or just ignoring me. But five months ago I am sure you know that Mina and I were... together and it hurt Katsuki a lot to the point were that fight between me and you girls was the outcome of it. But after that day I left home which hurt both Katsuki and Mina." Izuku explained.

"Well then I guess I got what I need so girls..." Momo got the two armed students attention before stating.

"Kill them" Izuku registered the information to late as you hear two gunshots.

Izuku saw with wide eyes as two of his friends hit the floor with a bullet in each of Denki's and Ejiro's skull.

"..." Izuku stood there believing that it what just transpired before him was just an illusion. But before he could think he heard laughter where Momo was.

"Man this is so fucking priceless!" The girl exclaimed in laughter that Izuku had his back turn back too. This was not Momo's voice at all no this was to crazy to be a stern girl's personality.

The young Hanma turned his head to looked at the female behind him to see a blonde haired girl shorter than himself with golden yellow iris with a small blush on her face as a smile on her tilted head. She wore the white uniform shirt but left a few top buttons open revealing her cleavage for her above slightly average breast. Her skirt was black and low socks were red alone with sandals.

The mysterious girl looked to be wet or damped with liquid because her uniform was soaked a bit with a puddle of water lay beneath her. Said girl started to walk toward the boy then suddenly pulled out a knife from behind her.

Izuku got into his defense stance with the right leg pivot towards the girl and leaning most of his body on the left leg which was pivoted out. Izuku kept his left arm by his side to attack with his a strong punch while the right arm was before his body in angled position ready to parry or block attacks as well as make a few openings.

"Let's have some fun Izu~" says the blonde girl before she leapt towards the boy having her knife ready to strike his body.

The young Hanma's right hand was in range with the sharp weapon and through quick reflexes, Izuku used Shogun on the girl's wrist. Successfully it connected making the girl flinch from the shock of the technique forcing her to drop the knife on the floor. The girl goes for a punch with her other hand towards Izuku's face before the same right wrist of the boy hit her chin upward.

Now unbalanced from the counter attack, Izuku used his left fist to punch her straight in the gut. While the punch connected the girl's stomach Izuku twist his left arm to left causing the girl's body to twist along with the arm and pushed back a few meters away from the boy.

The lass was breathless unsure of what happen within the span of a two minutes she was now on the floor weakened by the boys attack. Izuku slowly got out of his stance and walked patiently towards the blonde girl. The girl was barely keeping her eyes open from the sudden pain that hit her as she clutch's her stomach.

Izuku was now standing above the girl with a cold dead expression looking down upon the attacker. The girl simply giggled and grinned wider. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Give me all your pain Izuku Hanna! Let me be engulfed in your anger." The blonde lass was yelling at the boy as she lay there on the ground laughing at her own hysterics.

The young Hanma crouched down and looked at the girl who was now had a naughty look at the boy with her arms open for a hug. "Name?" Izuku thoroughly livid but still contained ask the attacker.

"Toga Himiko love~ and since I know yours how about we continue this little fun housing together." Toga used her legs and wrapped herself around the boy's waist then grasping the back of said boy's neck with her two hands.

Izuku tried to get up and pry the girl off of him but since Togas feet were interlocking each other it made things all more difficult. Toga pulled herself up to front of the boy's neck and open her mouth. Izuku saw this coming and grab the girls mouth with his left hand while using his right to pry the hands around his neck.

The feeling of saliva and a tongue licking was present on the boy's left hand. This girl had a mad blush on her face with dull eyes. "Mmmmm" Toga was enjoying this a lot and she felt the need to increase the intensity.

She pop off the floor with her back building momentum to make her on top of the lad. Izuku felt himself falling backwards and tried to leap away although with restrictions of full range of motion thanks to the girls locked feet the boy simply feel back on his dorsal.

Izuku's hands were moved to protect the back of his head from the impact of hitting the floor. This of course left the boy wide open and felt a pinch on the side of his neck.

Izuku looked to see a blonde hair below his face while feeling pinching on his neck near the jugular. The was losing blood at a steady pace and felt all of his limbs held down even his arms. After a couple of minutes of sucking blood the girl lifted her head to look at her prey. As Izuku's blood trailed down Toga's lips, she whispered before him "Your Blood is so addictive you know that, it has a such a strong taste for power" she moaned in delight before shouting...

"GIVE ME MORE IZUKU HANMA!!"

Izuku heard the classroom door open and some fast footsteps sprinting towards himself and the girl before six arms wrapped around the blonde girl three her away from the numb boy. "Izuku!!" A boy shouted as two boys that were giving helping Izuku up causing the young Hanma to give a very confused expression. "Denki? Ejiro? How?" Izuku asked his two friends who were helping up to his feet. "How what?" Denki asked. "Yea man what do you mean?" Ejiro also confused.

"I saw you two get shot..." Izuku cut himself off when he looked back that place where both of his friends were held captive only to be replaced by two puddles of whatever liquid it is. "In the head?" Izuku tried to make since of the situation but came up short with answer: it was Toga's quirk!

"That's my quirk sweetheart~" a lasses voice rang in the class room. "Though it's a shame that you and I couldn't spend more time together Hanma-San~" Toga pouted playfully before making her leave out of the classroom through the window. "Ta-Ta~" the blonde lass jumped out through a window from the second story.

All the boys were speechless until the bell ringed.

"Man what the hell happen you Izuku?" A voice called out causing all the boys to look at the door that opens to the hallways seeing a dumbfounded Kabuki as he stares intently at something. "What's with the blood?" Asked the sandy blonde friend. "Oh just a little bit mark." Izuku forgot that he was bleeding still but was numb by something that he cannot explain but just assume it was some hormone released to get rid of the pain. "Anyway guys I think we should get going." Ejiro suggest while everyone agrees but before Izuku went to the classroom he took of his time patiently rinsing off the blood on the bite wound.

As he looked up from the mirror with a washed face he saw a familiar sandy blonde lass waiting for him with a small smile on her face. Izuku gritted his teeth before saying what was on his mind.

"Fucking Hell..."


	17. Upcoming Festive

"Wait what?" Kabuki and all of the other boys besides Izuku(napping) had a blank expression on their face. Meanwhile all of the girls which is the biggest majority of the class cheered and celebrating in delight of what the whole class was going to do...

Having a singing competition in front of the whole school! Which this competition will also takes place in a week and the second to last day of the winter cultural festival.

"Okay, Okay settle down everyone." Their teacher quieted the class. "Now I know your all excited...well most of you anyway." Tendo Sensei noticed the looks on the boys faces but did not pay any mind to them. "Now starting tomorrow we are going to spend the rest of the week practicing your singing for the winter cultural festival. You may choose a song to your liking and as well band into a group to collaborate with said song. The choice is yours I will give the rest of the period to figure that out and maybe at the last ten minutes of class I will get someone to start performing for us." The teacher ended her lecture for the meantime letting the students do their thing.

All the girls squealed in delight and quickly made groups for the assignment that they were given.

Meanwhile Kirisima, Kaminari, Shoji, and Bakugo were all looking dumbfounded and decided to group up for any ideas. "Okay who here can sing?" Ejiro asked everyone before continuing "cause I have a horrible voice." He added. "Me too the only best thing I can do is play instruments." Denki added to the conversation. "I have no luck as well." Shoji states. "Maybe..." Kabuki says to them. "I can somewhat rap." He added with a unsure tone as if he never really put it to the test. "Wait what about Izuku does know anything?" Ejiro asked the blonde haired boy. "I mean I haven't seen this dude in five years so probably he has got something." Bakugo turn his attention to the napping Hanma.

"Well he did lose a decent amount of blood from that one girl." Shoji stated as he recalls when he had pry the blood sucker off his friend. "But how come he hasn't left to the school nurse though." Denki questions. "Well besides the fight that happen five months ago from what you three informed me about, Izuku will regardless train like a Grappler making everything he does seem like a life or death situation putting his body through extreme stress and pain. Of course that leads to him being physically damaged over and over again. As well as the continuous sparring sessions I do with him does not make it any easier on his body. So naturally with the repeated visits to the nurses office the school nurse would most likely not want to treat the boy anymore." Kabuki informed the three of the position their quirkless friend was in.

"Grappler? Okay I understand the whole situation but 'train like a Grappler'? What is a Grappler anyway?" Eijiro, confused on the noun of what Izuku was trying to be asked their lblonde friend. Kabuki signed a bit before thinking to himself 'of course they don't know.' "Well to put in simple words a Grappler is a martial artist who strives to be the strongest in the world." All three boys looked curiously at the blonde before their teacher started to call them out on not doing anything thing in class so far.

"Let's just get started on brainstorming for a bit." Eijiro suggested his friends all agreed obviously not wanting their teacher getting on their case about not doing anything again.

Somewhere else~

In another classroom two girls made a temporary truce into confronting the boy that hurt them both.

Mina Ashido, a very sociable girl and energetic with all topics but one, Izuku. She honestly was mad at the boy for one real reason, her love for Izuku was now questionable. In truth Mina felt that Izuku never cared for her, he only cared for his potential strength that he wants to achieve. The only reason the Izuku stayed with her was to take advantage of the physical pain he was to endure from Katsuki and the others. She sometimes wondered the love she felt for the boy was true or not and was it even worth it to care for Izuku's well-being at the very least since all he seems to do is physically hurt himself more and more. Those wounds that were buried into her heart is something that she couldn't heal even with the time and an apology from Izuku. She wanted him to realize the pain he inflicted upon herself, no more than realize... experience and understand first hand the feeling of betrayal.

Katsuki Bakugo, a girl who seems to keep to herself that is until she hangs out with her group of friends or associates with Izuku in the past she brings out a more aggressive and passionate personality that her crush did not even mind. In moments were she and the Hanma did not see each other as opponents were really cherish worthy. Through the courage of standing up to her made the feelings deep in her being to appreciate what many males have forgotten over the generations. Izuku was a strong male and she was a very independent female in many categories yet she needed him by her side to help face the future even as an opponent.

Now trying to find ways of convincing the young Hanma to meet them for a two on one fight. Honestly both knew how dangerous Izuku was against those who brought others into his fight but now there was no one to protect, defend, and keep safe. He was nothing more than a stray animal with no reason for holding back. The thing that made this plan more difficult was that the boy was knowledgeable to many different quirks including theirs. So the boy knew how to deal with mutant type quirks like Mina's acid and Katsuki's emitter type explosions.

As it turns out Kabuki is actually stronger than Izuku even without a quirk since he was faster and stronger than the green haired Hanma. So tangling with Katsuki's twin brother is out of the option and the girls did not want to get anyone involved with this fight. This is a very personal mission both needed to accomplish.

One girl tries to hurt the boy more making him realize the consequences of his own actions while the other will fight to have the same boy in her own life once more.

"Now do we have a truce Katsuki?" Mina spoke to Katsuki as their whole class was distracted by the amount of cultural activities available for them. The sandy blonde girl nodded as a response before asking "when can we get him alone?" The pink girl pondered that question. Throughout the morning him and Kabuki show up right before school starts. Since none of the two had the same classes as Izuku confronting him in his class was out of the option. Lunch he is with the guys including Kabuki that's not a great idea either. Although the last period of the day, six period. "You and I can get him at the last period of the day." Mina suggested the idea. "Okay since we don't have any classes as well." Katsuki agreed to the plan.

"I don't think that's a good idea honey." A voice came behind the two. Both Mina and Katsuki looked reacted with a surprised look on their faces to see a blonde girl with a small blush on her face as she looks back on them with a smirk on her face. "Izuku is such a big boy and I don't think you can handle him." The newest voice in the chat said so carelessly which made the two girls confused at what the girl said. "First off Himiko-San, 'Big Boy'? Were did that come from?" Mina asked suspiciously at the golden blonde. "You can call me Toga. As for 'Big Boy' well he gave me a 'hard' time earlier and... well he left me expecting something more for the both of us." Toga said this with emphasis on the word hard to trigger Katsuki and maybe Mina if she was not already deeply upset with 'big boy' himself. Though during the end of what she has to say, she rubbed her belly in circles slowly and softly against her uniform making a innuendo that made Ashido and Bakugo question Izuku's actions and behavior to Toga. "Your pregnant!!" Both of them said in anger though be it similar reasons. Thinking of Izuku like that was unbelievable from what they were hearing especially when it came to the class blushing madness as some of the students that were in the class would call Toga.

"Huh?" The girl was all she could breathe out with a confused expression on her own face. Then her once normal blush because redder and more untamed. "P-Pregnancy? You thought that?! Oh my... the thought of bearing his child... that's a dream to be made come true." Toga had both hands up on her cheeks as she fantasies about Izuku's well developed physique and character would kill her mind and body on one destined night were he went all the way in and never came out. Then another daydream took place which she viewed herself as a mother cooking dinner for the family as a child came into the kitchen along with Izuku. Izuku picked up the child and walk towards Toga closing the gap between them and their lips. As the two parents in the girls dream were almost at lip to lip Toga was disrupted of this vision from Katsuki grabbing her by the collar throwing a menacing glare at the Golden haired girl. "Are you pregnant or not?" The explosive girl asked trying to hold herself back at using her own quirk in the classroom. "No no no I am not pregnant with his child...yet. The reason why said those stuff was because I instigated a fight with him and wow his punches are really something." Himiko said as she was now a bit tamed on her blush. "Fight? You fought him, when?" Mina questioned Toga. "During lunch I lured him into the classroom with my 'Momo' disguise. And maybe I also triggered him by making clones of his friends being gagged and held down." Toga was proud of her disguise and how she managed to lure him into the building but the extra hostages was something that she did not really plan on doing.

"Wait how did you clone his friends and disguise your self as Momo?" Mina asked suspiciously. "Well it's my quirk if that's what your wondering." Toga replied happily.

Now both Mina and Katsuki were curious about the blondes quirk though they were also cautious of what else is there about the quirk that they don't know.

"But anyway you should heed my advice girls. Otherwise Izuku is going to break you physically and definitely mentally. After he is a Hanma after all." With that being said Toga went back to her seat slowly while still holding onto her abdomen.

"The hell is that suppose to mean? 'He is a Hanma' especially." Katsuki said disgusted and unsure of what Toga meant. "You fought him remember. Why don't you try to recall how you felt during your fight with him." Mina spoke up with such impatience towards the explosive lass. "How I felt?" Katsuki asked herself then thought back to see a dull eyed Izuku and a animalistic grin on his face as he demolished Uraraka's face with such a powerful punch. Katsuki shivered in fear and turn to Mina. The young Bakugo remembered when Izuku took the blast head on to shield Mina. As Katsuki felt guilt hit her instantly when she saw exposed muscle and tissue only to be replace with fear as she looked up at Izuku's face. Before she was knocked out by the attack to the heart, the beastly gritty teeth that was Izuku only terrified her to the bone. "I... was terrified, Mina I think we need to train our quirks to be able to combat Izuku." Katsuki suggested weakly.

'Man if I kept fighting Izuku his blood would awaken a bit more but then again it would have been interesting to see what would have happened to say the least.' Toga thought to herself as she looked a bruise the resembled a fist on her abdomen with a mad blush on her face.

'I just can't wait until you lose yourself in your own madness for power' Toga thought to herself followed by a statement that made her excitable with sexual sensation. "My love until you grown into a fine warrior I will keep my virginity only for you to taint.~"

With the boys~

"Okay everyone! Class is almost over so now I am going to pick one person or group to perform what they got so far. Remember this counts as rehearsal so there will be no points taken off." The teacher stated.

"Wait there were going to be points involved!" Denki shouted. "Damn. We haven't come up with anything." Kabuki cursed aloud. "Well let's just hope she does not pick us." Shoji wished. "Ya, you and me both." Agreed Kirishima.

"Okay now then who should it be..." the teacher scanned the room looking at various groups then someone spot her eye.

"Hanma." The teacher announced the boy who was still napping. Everyone looked at the boy who was still snoozing on his desk. One of the girls in the class walked up to Izuku to wake him. As she was going to use her hand to wake Izuku by moving his shoulder.

Everyone was shocked at what they were witnessing. The boy was not in his seat anymore his was hanging on the ceiling by the lights in the class. He was now wide awake looking at the girl with a glare. "Glad you woke up." Izuku turned his head to Kabuki. "The teacher wants you to perform a song for the class." He added. "What for?" Izuku asked after coming down from the ceiling and landing next to his desk on the floor. "It's our activity for the upcoming festival." The teacher spoke up making Izuku turn to look at his sensei. "I know you have been sleeping in class so I thought maybe to wake you up why don't you sing a song for the class." The teacher suggested. Izuku calmed down a bunch and walked to the front of the class. Everyone looked steadily at the young Hanma especially the boy's.

Izuku got the front of his class and turn to looked at his classmates. He sighed...

"Breakin' rocks in the hot sun

I fought the law and'a the law won

I fought the law and'a the law won

I needed money 'cause I had none

I fought the law and'a the law won

I fought the law and'a the law won

I left my baby and it feels so bad

I guess my race is run

She's the best girl that I ever had

I fought the law and'a the law won

I fought the law and'a.~" 

Izuku was cut off by the bell ringing in the classroom. He bowed to his classmates who were definitely shock about how their male classmate can sing above average in their opinion. The boys clapped and cheered while the girls still had their mouths agape

The day continued with the usual gossip about the quirkless "monster" being able to sing well.

"Izuku you are going to be our main singer." Eijiro states as all the boys were in there physical education class. Izuku was sparring again with Kabuki leaving Izuku breathless especially with the blood loss. "Ha... Ha... Sure." Izuku blocked a straight punch with his forearm to distracted with his opponent to maintain a conversation with his friend. "Just because you lost some blood doesn't mean you can slow down Deku!!" Kabuki thrown some heavy inner body hits leaving the Hanma in his defense stance keeping his legs bent, arms up to block his neck and face(more specifically his brain), staying on his toes, and leaning in so he can by time for and opening in Kabuki's attacks. 'my body feels so heavy.' Izuku felt the pain from the relentless punches and the fact that his body was tired from the unfortunate lack of blood in his cardiovascular system. "GRRR Wake the fuck up!!" The young Bakugo drew left his arm back charging it up creating a sizzle sound as smoke started to escape his fist. In a split second Izuku saw a animalistic grin pop up in his mind and heard a man's menacing laughter. Izuku felt a pain in his back in the same split second.

'Now!!' Izuku step into Kabuki's fighting circle heading for his chest. Bracing for the recoil of his own punch, Izuku readied both of his arms to launch a new technique. Drawing both arms back causing him to shrug his posterior muscles. 'Dual Mach Strike!' Izuku under-head punched the sandy blonde in the abdomen. Both fist were sucked in to the boy's abdominal muscles. Kabuki gritted his teeth as felt himself have some torn abs and a fractured rib. Izuku retracted his fist and leapt back giving himself and Kabuki some distance. Izuku did not say anything just kept his gaze at the opponent before him. "Heh not bad." Now Kabuki was behind Izuku within the span of twenty seconds of the Hanma staring at nothing, he couldn't react to the next move quick enough. "But not good enough!" Kabuki put both his palms on the shoulder blades of Izuku then follows a blast. "ARRGG!" Izuku yelled in pain before he hit his face on the ground.

Kabuki crosses his arms over his chest and spit out some blood in his saliva. 'Damn it why is Izuku weaker than me? This makes not sense.' The sandy blonde thought to himself.

Izuku pushed himself slowly of the ground letting the blood drip from his arms and head. "One more" he demanded.

"Huh?" Kabuki looked at his sparring partner with a confused look on his face. "One more round." Izuku breathes out exhaustedly. "Don't be an idiot. We already did three matches and you have made no progress besides that last punch you gave me. Literally I have been just beating on you for the past forty minutes. And now you ask for one more round? I think not especially if you can't get up on your own two feet." Kabuki scolded Izuku's suggestion.

"Even so if my legs won't work then..." Kabuki continued to pay attention to the grounded fighter. "I will just have to use my arms." Izuku added then followed "If those are gone then I will use my body... then my will... and then my wrath." Izuku was losing consciousness slowly as he stares at his own pubble of blood.

"Your wrath huh? I doubt your body can back up your will bud." Kabuki walked towards his friend seeing the bit mark on his neck. "Hmm well gets some rest for now." Kabuki chopped his friends neck. Seeing the body come down on the floor upon the blood, Kabuki signed. 'Could he be weak if he haven't unlock his endorphins yet?'


	18. Not a chapter

Hello everyone if you guys got ideas or simply want to chat about writing, I have a discord sever for everyone and anyone to join in on and to me personally I stick to more My Hero academia or Boku no Hero academia. But if you guys want to put your input on any other source go right ahead.

https/discord.gg/8xuyDrH


	19. Higher is the only way Forward

On a day full of activities and mini-games with the celebration of the Winter Festival, many relatives came to see what the student of families presented for them. This included mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, or even friends.

Eijiro was being visited by his father and mother who were both mechanics in auto shop. Shoji spent time with his older brother that did not possessed the same mutant quirk as him but was built all the same. Judging by the size of the older sibling he looks be a powerlifter or physical trainer of sorts. Denki had two older sisters both with the same hair color but different styles with different patterns as well. The two sisters were joking about something that Denki has like 'weeeee' state if he was going to use his quirk to much during any performances that the blonde boy was planning. To Denki's dislike he brushed it off and went with his two older siblings to see the mini-games. Kabuki...was setting up the song competition for class 1-D since seeing his parents were with Mina and Katsuki he did not want to get involved. Were was Izuku at this moment at time? Well the lad decided to take a stroll around the festival.

As children, teenagers, and adults enjoyed the season of celebration it lighten the young Hanma's heart a bit with all the smiles and positive atmosphere going around.

Throughout the week Izuku and the boys were practicing a song to perform in the competition. Though it was more get it done then actually putting heart and soul into it since the guys relied on Izuku for the singing part.

The fact that Izuku was the main focused of the performance really didn't fit well with anybody of that group since the school already sees Izuku as a problem child.

Now with the reputation and the fact that everything was weighing down upon Izuku because this whole winter festival turned out to be the classes final grade before the break starts.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen!" A cheery voice ranged out of the announcement speakers all around the school. As all activities and mini-games came to a sudden halt upon hearing the voice speak as it continued its announcement. "All guest and students! Head to the P.E. field and await the performances of all Classes of the school." With that being said all guest and students went to he large field of physical education which now hosted about over three two hundred families.

To Izuku's benefit, their performances wouldn't start until an hour from now and with that much time at hand boy decide to sit down and relax at one of the thousands of tables in the field.

After a couple minutes of just taking in his surroundings the young Hanma noticed that all his friends except Kabuki were siting on separate tables with their families with them. With nothing else to do but wait the boy decide to take a quick nap before anything else.

"Excuse me? Izuku Hanma?" A voice prevented the lad from completely closing his eyes completely. Izuku then opened one eye to see a girl in a maid outfit slightly bowing to him. "Yes? You need something miss?" Izuku kept one eye almost closed as the other was halfway opened. "Yes indeed sir, there were reservations for you and another family mister Hanma." The girl looked at Izuku with half lid eyes. "Might I asked which family?" The lad asked. "The Bakugos mister Hanma." She stand tall in front of the boy. "Thank you for the information but I will have to decline the reserve table." Izuku then closed his eyes before the girl responded. "Oh but I cannot let you decline as you see it's a direct request of Masura and Mitsuki Bakugo." This got the boy's attention at the mention of his uncles name. "Are they here yet?" Izuku asked awaiting a response from the maid. "Yes indeed sir, would you allow me to escort you to your reserve table with them." The boy got up off the seat and said to the maid. "Yes, lead the way Miss."

As the maid was escorting the young Hanma to the Bakugo table, the boy couldn't help but think that now was the time to ask his uncle about Baki and how Masura known about him.

"Here we are young master." The maid stated as she step out of Izuku's vision to see indeed his previous guardians which light up his day although there was a noticeable problem the two girls that he hurt in the past were there as well. If anything else Izuku has to add was that he was glad that Kabuki was there as well.

A round table that held six chairs. Masura and Mitsuki sat next to one another with Kabuki next to Masura and Mina as well as Katsuki next to Mitsuki.

It only took a couple of minutes of their conversations were halted as they all looked at the young Hanma. Masura gave a wave also a gesture to sit down on the open chair. Izuku obliged and walk to the empty seat next to Mina.

As the boy sat down with his family once again after five months he noticed each expression on all of their faces. Masura held a smile for the boy. Mitsuki gave Izuku a warm expression of relief as if though he come back after years instead of months 'it must have been hard on her' Izuku thought to himself, Kabuki held a smirk on his face but definitely was grateful wasn't in the table alone any more, Katsuki gave Izuku a sad look before turning away, and Mina glared at the lad as she was clenching her fistwhich were underneath the table. 'You cannot blame them at all just get what you need to get.' Again Izuku thought to himself as he adjusts his eyes to his uncle and auntie more specifically his uncle.

"Glad to see your well Aunite...Uncle." Both of the adults nodded in agreement with Izuku as Mitsuki spoke. "And I am happy to see that your well yourself dear, please tell me what you have been doing with Kabuki the past five months?" Mitsuki awaited the response with a smile of happiness that her nephew was sitting down before her eyes. "Thanks auntie and to answer your question have being still training while living in my fathers home."

"So you still train tortuously? Why don't come back with us...Izuku? You and Kabuki should stop this senseless need to become something so far fetch." Mitsuki loss her smile and gain a frown the second she heard training. "Mom, I don't think this is the time nor place to speak of this matter. Me and Izuku are not watching our goals go by we are heading towards them." Kabuki sated boldly with regards to his mothers feelings. "But why? Why do you need to do this? Please at least tell me that." Mitsuki grew angered by her sons boldness to show some back bone but deep down inside she was hurting of how she is losing her son and a boy that is like a son to a goal that can destroy them.

"The reason why I want to be a hero is to fix this unjust society proving to man that we have what it takes to be a hero." Kabuki states with pride leaving the table silent. Both Mina and Katsuki look in surprise at Kabuki's behavior of ambition and determination. "Hey man you need to tell them...I know it's not how you want them to find out but...~" Kabuki spoke to Izuku with a impatient tone before being cut off by the young Hanma. "I know but before I say anything, Uncle how do you know Baki?" Izuku asked his uncle with such improper tone that is shocked Mitsuki and irritated the girls. "Well this is not how I wanted to talk to you about it...well it can't be helped." Masura glances at all of the table residences before speaking.

"I known your father since he was in highschool. "Strongest Teenager" was his title at the time. But at the same time he was training to face his father Yujirio. The thing is I was once a Grappler just like him." This brought surprise and wide-eyes to both Izuku and Kabuki. "Your father and I were close friends at the time. This was before he met your mother Inko. Although after he gain the title of the strongest creature everything went to hell. Many different people came to fight him for the sole pleasure of earning the title for himself or herself at the time." Masura continued as he noticed of how angry Izuku was becoming but nonetheless keep talking. "Yujiro, your grandfather disappeared soon after he gave his son the title. Baki on the other hand threw the government of multiple countries into a state of chaos. Your father became a well known Grappler and he was only seventeen when he did it."

Kabuki was speechless and so was the girls. This knew knowledge of a Hanma from a previous generation could do such damage. Mitsuki stayed silent awaiting the end result of the topic with hint of guilt on her face.

"The years after were just... dreadful. The fight between your father and grandfather was only the start. After that battle, many countries would attempt to find both but only come up broken or brutalized by the strength of the demons. Many heroes were put into early retirement or coffin because they underestimated Baki and Yujiro." Masura sighed out then took a sip of water. "So what you being a Grappler? What about those just like you?" Kabuki asked his father. "Around six years or so after Baki and Yujiro went separate ways and were being targeted by the world. This after I met your mother and we had you and your sister. Grapplers were being targeted as well." A disturbing silence filled the table as Masura continued.

"Although I wish it was government that was after us. A man, a single man was hunting down all professional combatants and martial artists. And Izuku you know this man as he was the one that changed your life for the worse." All in the table witnessed two fist hit against the table. "All for One! That bastard!" Izuku growled in anger. "The thing is he had a quirk to take others quirks male or female. He was also a skilled Grappler as well."

"Uncle...you knew all this time. And yet you kept this from me...why?!!" Izuku was glaring at the man that took care of him his whole life. Mina was surprised to say the least and the same can be said about Katsuki. Kabuki was disappointing with his father of how he kept such a secret from Izuku. Mitsuki on the other hand was just shying away from her nephew.

Before anything else Izuku felt his face being punched sending him off his chair. "Because if I didn't tell you sooner then you would do something reckless. I was your age I know how overwhelming things can be. Besides look at yourself your still slow and yet couldn't block or evade that simple punch." Masura had his arm stretched out leaving everyone around him shock. The man got off his chair and walked to the boy. "And the fact your a Hanma makes things all the more difficult if you go to a hero school. Not to mention if the world found out that you existed then there will be hell to pay and you will be dead or worse."

"Let the world find out then. Just because my father made things worse for everyone doesn't mean I won't be the same as him." Izuku got up of the ground to look at the man that took care of him with anger.

"You just won't get it don't you? You are going to lose everything after you lose yourself! I know what your goal has been this whole time to kill that man but he weakened you by taking away your quirk!"

"What the hell do you mean weakened? As far as I am concerned I felt normal at the time."

"Then tell me with the seven years of non-stop training have you unlocked your endorphins yet?"

"What the hell does hormones have to do with losing a fucking quirk?"

"A quirk is naturally connected to chemical responses in your brain it helps you be able to activate the powers of quirks. But since you got yours taken away so have the certain chemical responses of your brain. As far I have experienced is the fact that only your adrenaline can only be activated."

"I cannot buy into your bullshit!! Your saying that my natural painkillers have been suppressed because my powers were stolen? That is the most ridiculous thing I can ever hear in my life!!"

"Believe me if you want kid but you ain't getting anywhere as a Grappler until you get stronger."

"Then enlighten me!! How am I suppose to get my endorphins back?!"

"Get your near death instinct." All what Masura said to the boy before he dissolved into smoke.

Izuku looked confusing at where the man went. "It's his quirk Izuku." Mitsuki walked to the boy and sat down next to him. "You need to wake up dear."

After that was said and done, in the blink of an eye all Izuku can see was a thick fog that filled the once heavily populated P.E. Field. He knew what was going on it was the kid again.

"Isamu, come out now." Izuku called out as a boy was giggling before he appeared out of the fog the same boy from the nightmare five months ago. "Hi Izuku, hows it going?" The kid asked the silent teen. "You know all of that wasn't just a false lie, most were actually true."

"Which one? My fathers reputation or the fact that I can't get any stronger?" Izuku was annoyed with this child. It wasn't the second time they met again it was over the twelve or thirteenth encounter with the child. Each time they met Izuku got to know more about Isamu. The kid was honest, a bit slow, caring, and joyful especially when it came to messing with Izuku's reality.

"Your fathers reputation, he indeed was the opponent of many: villain or hero. A lot of the time before you were born countries did there best to track down your father and grandfather but to no avail it would always be their loss not Baki's." The child spoke in an informative manner before jumping on top of some empty tables. "Although as for your endorphins, your body should naturally produce them since you train for seven years with intensity and pain. But all you got was limited fighting instinct and a conditioned body and that's not what you obviously want so I don't know if losing your quirk was the cause of it." The child known as Isamu continued.

"Okay thanks kiddo, by the way why do you keep doing this?" Izuku asked as he walked towards the boy meeting him eye to eye. "Oh you mean the whole thing in your sleep, Yea I don't know why it happens myself Izuku but anyway wake up and sing a performance!" Isamu snapped both his fingers before Izuku woke up in the same place he sat before he fell asleep and had that stupid dream.

"Well I better get to the stage and see what's happing right now." Izuku said as he got up and walked to the location that he would be performing in.

Upon arriving there he saw his group mates talking about the performance before they saw Izuku approaching them. "Oh there you are!!" Denki exclaimed as Kabuki nodded as well as Shoji. "Are you ready?" Eijiro asked as he was nervous himself but him and the others handle the stuff like special effects an all that jazz that Izuku did not give a damn about. "Yea I'm ready." The young Hanma replied.

As family's and students sat on their tables watching the stage as a boy was coming into view. The Bakugo family( more specifically Mitsuki and Masura) were interested to see what their once dependents are up to with the past five months.

Izuku approached the mic to greet the audience. "Good afternoon ladies, gentlemen, friends, and...(Izuku looks at the Bakugo family with his gaze as he met theirs) 'figured so... Mina is still glaring at me, Katsuki is shying away from me with shame, Mitsuki is smiling at me with such warmth, and Masura: you hold your anticipation for my reveal don't you?' Izuku thought to himself as he finished his greeting. "Family."

"I am Izuku..." 'Not to mention if the world found out that you existed then there will be hell to pay and you will be dead or worse' Those words may be from a dream but it did make Izuku consider how he was going to reveal himself to the world for now on.

"I am Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduces himself with his mother's last name leaving many students confused including the girl's in the Bakugo family and Izuku's group of friends.

"This an owe to my progress as a male and as a person." Those were the final words before the song began.

I have given all myself

All that I had left to give

All the reasons I confront

No more reason left to live

If that ain't enough, oh, no, no

Tell me why it's not enough (hey)

Even when you let me down

I forgive you in the end

What goes round comes back around

So I'll wait for you till then

If that's not enough, oh, no, no

Tell me what would be enough, be enough, be enough, be enough

And what is love

If you're still searching for something?

And what is love

If it's building up to nothing?

We'll never see how far we've come

If we keep looking at the sun

So what is love

If we're still searching for something?

Looking higher, higher, higher

We keep looking up

Higher, higher, higher

But we're still not high enough

Higher, higher, higher

We keep looking up

Higher, higher, higher

But we're still not high enough

Take my heart back from your hands

And my pride back from your sheets

I will leave while I still can

Taking back the best of me

If this ain't enough, no, no, no

Then I guess I've had enough, had enough, had enough, had enough

And what is love

If you're still searching for something?

And what is love

If it's building up to nothing?

We'll never see how far we've come

If we keep looking at the sun

So what is love

If we're still searching for something?

Looking higher, higher, higher (Come on baby)

We keep looking up (Yeah, no no no)

Higher, higher, higher

But we're still not high enough

Higher, higher, higher

We keep looking up

Higher, higher, higher

But we're still not high enough, hmmmm

Izuku then finished his performance with a bow as the crowd was silent before some adults clapped for the great performance even though it was just one song. Many of the male students cheered and some girls watched in awe of the Hanma's performance.

"Way the go man you did it!" Eijiro and Denki cheered for Izuku as he walked into the back stage with a smile on his face. "Nice song you picked it really did show emotion for our owes as males." Shoji added as he padded Izuku on the back. "Yea man now we can just enjoy the rest of the festival since we were the first ones to perform." Kabuki joined in with his satisfaction of the whole thing done.

"Yea look I am going somewhere right now guys but have fun while I am gone alright." Izuku said as the others looked at him but none really objected the idea because they know that there were times were the young Hanma wanted to be left alone with his thoughts just like anyone else.

Izuku then parted with his friends and made his way for the school entrance while thinking about a certain snake woman who can possibly help him get through his issue. 'Well it's worth a try, hopefully she doesn't seem disappointed when it's not a fight that she is getting' The young Hanma thought to himself as little white particles came down from the sky. It was snowing.

Authors Note: I know I said that the final decision is going to be made on April 14 it still is everyone. But I personally wanted to get this chapter out of the way in order to help progress with the story. I hope you enjoyed this small chapter everyone and take care of you have any concerns or questions feel free to private message me or leave the questions down in the comments.

Fair warning: Every chapter after this one will become hazy and a bit difficult( in my opinion) to understand and that's what it's intended so don't worry about that one. Future arcs will explain things on a later time.


	20. Crash or Flow?

"So you came back... ready for round two Izuku?" A woman's voice in a fierce tone shook the empty room the only hold two people. Izuku gulped at the thought of last time he was there as he remembers the onslaught of being beaten, thrown, and thrashed around for a good hour without rest: then again it was his idea at the time to stop her.

Izuku stood a few feet away from the stunning snake lady known as Nagas Medusa. "I am afraid not this time." Izuku responded.

"Oh? Then why have you come here?" She asked disappointed but still willing to hear the child out. "I was wondering... do you know how to get the near death instinct?" Izuku asked as he walked a bit closer.

Nagas eyes widen a bit before closing them completely as she sign a bit. "Why do you want to know that?" She asked.

"Simple, I want to unlock my endorphins that's why." Izuku answered but realized that Nagas lifted an eyebrow. "What? Those are two different things." She trying to understand the boy's motives.

"Look I need to know how to obtain near death instinct okay? Can you help or at least guide me there?" Izuku pleaded with the older woman.

"What's in it for me?" Nagas ask with a smirk on her face. Izuku knew where this is heading. She was basically trying to get him into being her slave. Izuku though had other plans. The boy grin a innocently before saying "you will get a better match than last time." Taken back from this, Nagas took the deal as she would rather prefer at better fight than a new man toy.

"Fine, come with me." Nagas demanded as reverted back to her human form and led Izuku further down the club through the stair case which the teen did not see until just now.

As the two walked down the dark stair case Nagas continued to talked to Izuku. "Okay what do you know of the near death instinct?" She asked as the younger preteen followed her. "From my understanding it is a rare phenomenon in which when the body shuts down all your thoughts and heightens the senses and reaction time to save the body from a fatal moment." The older teen looked back at the boy with a grin. "Yes that is correct, now why is it so rare?" She asked once more yet getting another answer from Izuku.

"It's rare because no many can obtain such ability." The young Grappler answered simply. Nagas chuckled at that answer. "No, that's not it. You see it's rare because it is hard to maintain the instant reaction speed if you don't continue to push your body under the extreme amount of stress as you get older." The snake woman explained as they finally entered a room with the lower level filled with water to the ankle level.

Izuku could feel the wetness of his feet and the soaking sensation of his shoes and socks. "What is this place?" The teen asked as he continued to walk further into the room. "It's a place where special guys go to for punishment, which is what we need right now." Izuku tensed a bit as he saw the woman turning slowly into her half snake form. "But there is nothing here." Izuku narrowed eyes widen with sudden realization as he knew what was gonna happen. Nagas smirked as the snake in her hair siss at Izuku. "Glad we are on the same page Izuku."

The next moment lead to the room fall into darkness as the only light was the glowing light in the water. Izuku went into a JKD (Jeet Kune Do) basic stance. Leaving his left foot planted and angled towards the right a bit and his right foot on his toes. Izuku's right foot was pointing diagonally to the right of his body as well keeping his heel of the ground. Both of the legs wer bent slightly so he can maneuver efficiently. Keeping his hands down and preparing for a dodge approach.

"Heh heh heh. You won't be able to fight me like this." Nagas chuckled while stating as the silence fell even more. Izuku did not have time to say anything as he heard the water rushed under his feet messing up the prediction of attack. When the boy thought he was getting rushed from the right, his left thigh was lashed causing his uniform to tear a bit and showing some blood shoot out. "Urggg" Izuku grunted as he held the wound trying to prevent the bleeding.

Nagas voice and movement began deaf to the boy as he looked around trying to see were the water is crashing because of the snake lady. The water was no longer crashing but it was flowing swiftly. This change in the environment began to concern Izuku.

No matter how much the boy used his senses, he came up with nothing. The air had a stale scent which left no trace of Nagas through the nose, eyes were only seeing darkness so the best thing to do was close them so the other senses were more focus, ears couldn't hear anything besides the sound of water crashing or flowing in the room, Izuku was not even close enough to feel Nagas when she attack so that was not an option, and the only thing the boy can taste is the saliva in his mouth.

Another crashing of the low levels of water leading to Izuku getting a stab like wound on his shoulder and a heavy blow to his cheek. The child feel over into the water. Now fully soaked and getting a bit frustrated, Izuku kicked up off the water and rushed to the walls. By landing on the walls it narrows the places were Medusa can attack Izuku as his entire back side is against the wall. Although it also leaves the risk of getting away from any fatal blows.

Water dripping from his hair and chin.

Throbbing pain in his cheek, sharp pain in his left shoulder, and a stinging pain on his left thigh.

Izuku realized that he has to face his fear of death he needs to survive this moment. Bracing for the next attack, Izuku returns to the natural defensive stance with his arms covering his face and exposing the body while leaning forward.

The next thing he knew was that a heavy slamming of Nagas tail engulfed Izuku's body breaking through the defense. The wall behind Izuku was cracked and leaking of water upon the boy was now on the floor. Laying on to his side as water engulfed half of his face. The thicker liquid coming down his face was a sign that his mind was losing it.

Pushing himself up as the nerves all around Izuku's body scream 'Stop!!!' Izuku's will, his wrath shouted 'Never!!!!' The built up pain leading to fuel the anger inside Izuku. That same rage pushed the boy to stand up once more. Once Izuku was standing up completely he felt another blow to his chest. That same blow was powerful yet faster than all the previous ones as the force did hit Izuku but he did not move. Coughing up some blood from the unexpected attack. Izuku did felt that most of his chest bones were shattered and his ribs cracked as well as a fractured skull in the mix.

"It's over Izuku this were you will lay dead in the cold waters of darkness. May you come crashing down into Hell itself." Nagas said her last words in a disappointing tone as those last seconds became long centuries worth of moments for Izuku.

In the mist of those seconds Izuku's life had became fabricated and crackled before his eyes.

"Dad!" A four year old Izuku ran towards his father. Baki, a one man army but a loving father nonetheless. The little child saw his dad smile down to him as he crouched down and open his arms for an embrace of parental love. Izuku ran into that huge and return the same.

Izuku was lifted up in the air in his fathers shoulders to look each other in the eyes. "Izuku, one thing that is important is living for purpose." Izuku looked confused at his fathers words of wisdom. "You do not have purpose then you are wasting your life, it is out there Izuku and you will find it." Baki moves his body to look at the horizon of the sun upon the Hanma land on the mountains. "If you can't find it, then make a purpose. As everything has to be done with purpose my son." Baki continued.

Izuku looked in awe at the sunlight reflecting the land of grass and forests.

Forest, there was someone in the forest standing and waiting, a man with a scar on his face. Baki noticed this and turn his son to look at him. "Izuku no matter what happens I want you to find your purpose... More than anything I want you to be happy my son. I will always love you." Baki said as he put down Izuku and turning his back towards the child.

Izuku saw the last of the demon at its highest point that day as the morning rises and wind flowing through the air. The child saw the wind blowing past the red slick hair of his father as he prepared for his last fight.

In a spit moment Baki used one of his techniques to clear the distance with the stranger. Right in front of Izuku was clear foot prints of craters that belong to his father. Baki clashes elbows with the stranger and so their fight began...

As the fight dragged on Izuku suddenly became unconscious during the beginning of the day.

When Izuku woke up to the smell of smoke, it wasn't the fireplace in his fathers house no... it was the sizzling of some tree bark that was burned. The sound of thunder climaxing as the bursts of lightning races through the forests hitting trees and animals alike burning to a crisp before turning into ash and dust.

The small Hanma got up and followed the source of the bursts of energy. Izuku races through the woods trying to focus on one thing: his dad!

The sound of animals scurrying through the forest and the cracking sound of electricity made it hard for Izuku to focus as he tried not to run into the animals of the land.

Getting closer to a clearing unknown to the boy. He saw the source of the amount of electricity displayed upon the forests. Weapons created by lightning engulfed in the plains of grass.

There he saw his father doing a round house kick to disrupt the weapons of electricity. Each weapon was hitting him but it did not pierce the body.

Baki rushed the stranger once more pulling off a punch that broke the sound barrier. The amount of speed and force into that punch vanquished the black electricity.

Izuku cheered for his dad before he saw his father falling down on his knees. It was then he clearly saw the lifeless eyes of his dad and how damaged his fathers body was in. Fear came into Izuku, making a rash decision to run towards his father.

The stranger noticed the boy's actions and smirked. The man appeared before Izuku slamming the child into the dirt and kicking him back into the forest. Izuku hit against a tree as he slid down felling the heaviness of his eyes began to sink in.

The boy now preteen woke up to see a river before him. Trying to get up he noticed another weight upon himself. Mina Ashido, the love of his life that he so badly ruined because of his selfish goals was sleeping on top of him or so he thought. "Hey Izu? You up?" The pink haired girl moved her head on his chest to look at Izuku with those yellow irises.

"Yea seems like it." Agreeing with his lover by embracing her more. "I was wondering do you want a future past that goal of yours?" Mina asked still somewhat exhausted. "What do you mean?" Izuku replied getting a frown on his face. "It's just that... do you want a family of your own, a dream job that you second guessed in the past, or do anything you ever wanted?" She asked with a sad tone gripping on to Izuku's shirt.

"I haven't really put time to think about that far Mina, maybe once all is said and done I can think that far." Izuku replied feeling unsure if he can fulfill that ideal.

"Hmm" Mina feel back into sleep as Izuku was left awake to his own works of thinking. 'Would it be alright? To give up that goal and live for the sake of my own happiness? No... No it wouldn't... I only just started this road, I can't back out now.' The boy concluded closing his eyes once more

In a moment of harmony and warmth, Izuku awoke suddenly to hear laughter. "Oh you awake lad." A man's voice which Izuku did not recognize. A toddler version of himself was waking up from the grass his father was sitting next to him and opposite from another man.

The sound of firewood cracking in the night as crickets and animals/insects alike roamed the forest. Izuku did not know what time was it but it was most certainly dark. He suddenly felt arms hold him up to his feet. Izuku looked behind to see his dad smiling back at him. Once Izuku got on his own to feet thanks to the help of his father, Baki gave Izuku a light push to walk towards the unknown man sitting down before him.

"He looks like Inko but has the same moles that you have." The unknown middle age man said. "Yea, I wonder what if she was still here with us." Baki asked himself and the stranger before him and his son. "Stop thinking about the what if's as it is no point. What really matters is how you live in the moment." The deep voice of the middle aged man states as he waits for the stumbling toddler.

Baki sighed before continuing... "you know the rumors lately. Of a new Grappler killing others." The man nodded as he finally picked up Izuku. "Yes, the last incident I heard was that he beheaded Doppo Orochi. The tiger slayer is no in this world anymore."

Baki eyes narrowed as he looked at his son. "It's just us now huh? We're the only known Grapplers to exist. So are going to face him... father?" The man glance at the child in his hands. "Yes... It seems interesting that he would kill others that are worthy death by his hands. Maybe I will be the one to cut him down." The father of Baki got up and tossed the toddler to his father. Catching him with ease Baki knew that it was the era of martial arts at its end.

"Yujiro. Let's have one last bout before anything else." Baki growled demonically as Yujiro grinned devilishly. "Oh? Who says this will be the last one?" The father of Baki asked callously. "Me obviously." Baki answered sharply.

Both got into a stance after Izuku was sat down on the grass next to the firewood that lit up the night.

Baki got into his natural stance, keeping his right arm bent down to his side while left arm bent slightly up. Knees were bent slightly and feet were only on their toes. Baki's body was shifted to his right which was facing Yujiro.

Yujiro raised both of his hands above his head and keeping his arms apart from each other. His feet were planted on the ground pivoting outward slightly. Yujiro' body was leaning in slightly keeping his legs bent.

Izuku looked in awe at the sight of his father facing off with his grandfather.

It was then Izuku felt a melting sensation as well as a shocking one too.

Izuku blinked once, twice, three times slightly as he recognized the similar fist that belong to Nagas was coming at him. Through the sight of shocking sensation, Izuku's motor nerves and muscles reacted without his consent or knowledge.

Still remembering the final bout father and son, Izuku picked up one technique from Baki as he was about to be hit by Yujiro's fist. When the punch of Nagas landed on Izuku's face, through the imitation of his fathers counter move; Izuku put Nagas in a hold.

When the punch collided with Izuku's face, Izuku let the force turn his head and body to turn along with the motion. Before the sheer force took away the preteen. Izuku wrapped both of his arms with Nagas attacking appendage and used both of his legs to knee the back of the snake woman's neck. With the change of physics, Nagas fell down on her abdomen detain by Izuku's sudden reaction time.

Eyes widen in both Izuku and Nagas. Nagas was shocked of how fast Izuku had gotten with in the span of a minute of the session. She was locked down by the weight on her neck and upper back. Izuku felt the same melting sensation once more leading to him being consumed by a pleasant feeling. The boy twisted the arm to add more resistance. He could hear Nagas moans in pain.

Unexpected to the amount of speed and strength, Nagas shoulder socket was being twisted and stirring as Izuku's added pressure to the lock holded.

"What is that...technique?" Trying her best to ignore the pain and get her answers the boy just simple looked at her giving an answer: "Baki Hanma style:King Tiger"

Shifting the position, Izuku got his legs off of Nagas. The release caused the snake woman to get up as fast as she could. Although Izuku had another thing in store for her. Locking his arms around her neck to make a headlock, Izuku still felt harmonious instead hurting due to the pain in his body.

The battle of can last the longest. Izuku started to feel his pain comeback slowly but it was approaching nonetheless. Nagas was fighting to stay conscious as her air ways was being choked tightly.

The two sat in the same position in the darkness of the room with only the glow of the water beneath them. Nagas was buying time as Izuku's strength was slimming down a bit.

Izuku's body was beginning to rest and reawakening in the pain of his injuries sustained from a few moments ago. "Aha." A grunt as the pain in his chest was growing more and more. Nagas smirked and used her arms to pry off of the lock by grabbing the boy's forearms and slowly releasing herself.

Slowly getting nervous about the sudden change of the battle, Izuku backed away to gain some distance. The once lightness of his weight became a heavy and unbearable one.

"So you did it... and it only took less than three minutes. I must say what happens now?" The snake woman was before a heavy, beaten, and tired Izuku. "Well... I-ug... If you want my say? I will train a bit more than give you that promised fight." The boy made the excuse as his legs gave up leading him to land upon the water more.

The woman sighed at the answer as if she was asking 'I have to wait some more I guess.' Nagas disappeared for a moment before turning on the lights in the room.

Izuku still struggled to get up off the floor as he did feel the intense amount of pain from his chest. Nagas helped the boy up by lending him a shoulder to lean on. As the two walked out of the room Nagas held the boy more softly as she whispered in his ear.

"Do you need another bite kiddo~" she flirted while still asked concern that she may have gone a bit to far with the session. Izuku blushed as he saw Nagas revert back to her normal form. The smell of jungle sweat was getting to the boy and sometimes he curse the same hormones that he was suppose to earn.

"If it's not to much trouble?" Izuku replied looking away from the beauty next to him. Medusa giggled at the embarrassment before her and responded with a "not at all."

Meanwhile Some where else~

It was after Izuku's performance, Kabuki was brought to meet his family once more after five months. The family of five sat down on the round table eating on an evening dinner provided by the school.

"Kabuki, how is Izuku these days?" Misuki asked still feeling concerned about her nephews well being like Katsuki but unlike Mina. "He is doing...well." Noticing the distasteful presence emitting from the pink haired girl. "Hey Pinky? You got something you want to say?" Kabuki asked irritated that something five months ago was still bugging her. 'It was just a break-up' Kabuki thought stupidly.

Mina looked with cold eyes at Kabuki before closing an sighing. "Yea I got something to say... Tell that punk to meet me at the "plaza" next week so I can settle some things with him!" Cold words and heated threats came from the tongue of Izuku's lover...ex-lover.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Kabuki did not give two shits of what Mina wanted with Izuku so he kept eating his food. "Why? That coward doesn't even face me that's why?!" Mina grew more and more irritated by Kabuki's attitude. "God your just like Izuku!" Mina said receiving a glare from a Kabuki. "Do not compare me to that guy! Or did you not forget I wasn't the one who let themselves get bullied for years over some girl that won't understand how he really feels!" Kabuki started to emit smoke from his hands as was super close to chopping the pink girl in the throat. Mina started to secrete acid from her arms ready to throw at the blonde boy in front of her.

"Enough!!!" Misuki yelled out to the two childish kids. "Me and Masaru did not come here to hear you yell out your problems. I am sure Izuku is facing his own set right now but now is not the time to grief over a decision he had made." Misuki shut the entire table up with her words. It was painfully clear to Katsuki, Mina, and Kabuki that their female mother figure was hurting as well because of Izuku's departure.

Kabuki resume eating along with the two girls. Misuki sighed and put her hands on her eyes still wiping of some tears. Masura didn't feel sad of Izuku's departure, more like he was proud that his nephew was taking action for his future but still wondered if life will guide Izuku to revenge of Baki's passing or forgiveness for the people are affect by his actions.

Kabuki on the other hand wanted to leave as much as possible even if it meant leaving his parents behind once more. 'Izuku, you better beat Pinky's face before I do!'

Back with Izuku~

"AAAAAAARHGGHAAGRAFAAAAAAAGAAAGRAAAAAAGA" A long period of yelling, shouting, and screaming as the pain dove into Izuku's nerves. It was utterly torturous as his bones were reconnecting and repairing the loss bone marrow. His muscles were reattaching each other by the fibers and skin were closing at a fast rate.

"Ha...Ha...Ha." Izuku was bear chested head rested on Nagas lap. Endless amounts of sweat came down his face as he did not like the feeling of this pain. Although he would have to thank Nagas for saving him months of recovery because of her quirk.

Nagas was wiping the sweat off of Izuku's face with a towel in her private room. She was patient to wait for Izuku's strength to recuperate and ready to challenge her once more.

Falling into a deep sleep from exhaustion, Izuku awoken to see the green plains once more.

"Izuku..." yep it was the kid again...

AU: Hello Guys, I want to say this: The fanfic will continue. Thanks to you guys I got this chapter down and ready to get back on track.


	21. All Men are Monsters

Sigh.

Izuku did not like going to heavy populated areas, especially ones that did not like his gender at all.

That was the "plaza" a thirty story mall that held a lot of consumer items for females which was the opposite of Izuku. Kabuki told him about Mina's distaste for Izuku during the blondes meal with his biological family.

Kabuki did accompany Izuku on the way to the "plaza" but he said to his best friend that it was between Izuku and Mina.

Soon after, Izuku had found himself waiting outside one of the many big female plazas in the world. It was no secret that some woman were giving the boy looks. Expression of confusion, annoyance, and complete distaste for the presence of a male there.

It was wasn't before long when Izuku heard his name being called out behind him. The preteen looked towards the source of his calling and found out it is one of his classmates Momo.

The taller spikey haired lass had being wearing a oversized sweater to keep herself from the onslaught of snow befalling them. "Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"No, not really." Izuku responded as he looked down at his own outfit. Plain green T-shirt and some blue ripped jeans(from training during the five month time skip) and his iconic red shoes.

"Well what brings you here today?" Izuku asked the taller girl while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just doing so last minute shopping for Christmas." Momo reply while walking towards Izuku. "May ask what you doing at a place like this?" She asked while pointing at the plaza.

"Mina wanted to meet me or something like that." Izuku stated as he started to walk along with Momo inside the plaza.

"I heard you had a run in with Himiko-San." Momo spoke in a informative tone. "Yea, I did." Keeping small talk to a minimum, Izuku walked a little bit faster towards the entrance.

Upon entering many glances and stares were directed to the pair of preteens. All of which were focused on to Izuku as it was rare to find a boy entering a female powered building. 'Well so much for blending in.' The young martial artist thought to himself as Momo grab his hand.

"Come, I will take you to her."

Izuku could only nod in response as the taller girl guided him to his best friend.

Mina waiting for them by a huge fountain with four other girls. Katsuki sat down waiting patiently, Jiro tapping her arms as they were crossing abover her chest, Tsuyu was looking at the fish in side the fountain.

"Oh look their here." Jiro states catching sight of Momo with Izuku.

Mina looked a bit livid but exhaled to concentrate on her task. She could fight Izuku and teach him her pain or she could talk with him.

Izuku approaches the group with normal pace with a stoic face. He knew that he was getting an earful since he had known Mina for so long and understand how she worked with her emotions.

"Hello." Izuku greeted with a small wave but still kept the same stoic expression.

"You wanted to meet me Mina?"

"Yes...I...did." Mina found herself slipping in anger with each word that came out of her ex-boyfriend's mouth.

"So what do you want?"

Knowing fully well that Mina was beginning to lose her patience, Izuku kept it short and on the point.

Mina mumbled something to light for Izuku to hear.

"Excuse me? I don't think I caught that."

"You!" Mina demanded as she secreted acid from her hands. Mina leap toward Izuku with a punch directly to the boys face.

Izuku let himself get smacked all around his body as acid started to burn his skin and his clothes. "You! Your such a asshole! You left me for a goal! You lied to me! You let me stay with you so you can be bullied! How?! How can you do that to me?!" Which each word came a solid hit to the face after the first few times the acid did not come otherwise it would have burned Izuku.

"..." the boy said nothing just taking her anger.

"You had me! Wasn't it enough for you?! I was happy with you?!"

"...I...I...am...sorry." Izuku felt the stinging pain on his cheek as it could not leave him with the emotional display. Deep down he wanted to confront Mina but he couldn't let this slow him down, no he needed to stay stronger, hungry, and unyielding.

"But you should by now I am not the person you thought I was." Izuku grabbed Mina's incoming hand and the other as well to bring her palms together. "I guess this all I can say right now...I am sorry." Izuku bowed his head slightly before leaving the group.

Within a couple of steps Izuku felt something coming towards him from behind. Tilting his head slightly to look at the same pink hand that strike him earlier. "We're not done, Izuku."

Izuku sighed but nonetheless kept his back towards Mina. The group of girls were shocked as well as the surrounding female body. Many women and young girls looked in disgust at the young man.

"You should forget about me. I am sorry that I hurt you and I thank you for being someone special to me. Now you attacking me doesn't help me or you. So just forget that I ever existed and in return I will leave you alone along with everyone else so long as they do not get in my way."

Mina paused and looked with confusion and anger. Forget Izuku? How could she? She loved him and he loved her. To say that right in front of so many witnesses without a single regret was almost impossible to understand. Did he move on his own or was forced by someone else?

"Forget you? Don't be an idiot. How can I forget you?"

"It's simple, I hurt you and it gives you many options but the one I want is for you to forget about me."

The sound of Izuku's voice became harder and harder to bear. Mina wanted nothing to hug him and say to start over again but she couldn't the feeling of betrayal gutted her to much.

"I will never forget you."

"Then move on, stop wasting your time with me and look for someone better." Izuku started to walk away once more. Mina attempted to reach out a hand but she wanted to nothing but to hurt him.

"Fine I guess I can't deal with words." The pink lass started to melt the floor beneath everyone. The sizzling sound that was on the first floor was steaming and melting slowly. "I will just have to use force then."

Izuku knew it wouldn't be that simple but he came prepared to act on drastic measures that will weigh on his conscious.

Izuku's expression became one of focused as he mimicked his fathers stance. The image of Baki keeping his arms bent to side and legs slightly bent having one side leaning more than the other. Those images were pictured and printed into the green haired teens stance.

"We don't have to do this. Not in a mall of all places." Izuku calmly suggested only to have his shoes melting as a result. The glare from his best friend was the answer.

"Fine we will do it your way." Izuku made the first move.

Mina couldn't comprehend what just happen. For her moment to attack, Izuku just took a step and front kicked the acid girls stomach. "Pinky/Ashido!!"

Izuku kept waiting patiently as his clothes started to melt. The burning and stinging sensation was present but ignored. Izuku walked towards Mina standing before her.

Katsuki couldn't think straight, within a few seconds it looked like Izuku gain much more strength than before. Seeing Mina on the ground clutching her stomach before a standing tall Izuku was just...heartbreaking.

"Ashido."

Her coughing seized and her eyes were widen. Izuku just refer her by her last name. No Ashi and no Mina. Formality was thrown aside as the boy stood in front of Mina.

"This is goodbye."

Mina couldn't help but let tears fall down her face. Izuku was dead set on leaving her all alone like she was before. The boy she loved wanted her to forget him. A friendship that held such a tie to her. She rather be hated by everyone else and have Izuku in her life rather than have respect and friends without her love.

Izuku looked down with a sad expression on his face. That moment he felt this was right thing to break her tie with Mina. So if anything happens to himself then she would not have bother with him.

The same green eyes that looked at a pink girl change their direction into Katsuki. Ruby and emerald met.

"Why? Give us an answer!"

"Because I am no longer your problem anymore."

That response hit deep into Katsuki's mind. Izuku? No longer the girls problem? "You never were our problem!!"

"Oh than why did you bother to spend seven years making my life tamed and constricted?"

Katsuki tried to argue but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"That's what I thought."

The boy began to walk away from the crowd and disappear in the masses. Leaving a crying Mina and upset Katsuki behind to face a future issue.

This day was utter shit if Izuku wanted to put into vulgar words though it had to be done. He made up his mind if anyone interfere with his goal he would have to asked them politely to step aside like today with Mina otherwise he would have some blood on his hands before he confronts All For One.

Upon exiting the building and walking down into the city streets. He saw a green slugs thing being chained down but some quirk limiting chains that police officers often used.

"Help me... please." The mass of green begged Izuku to let him free. It was obvious that the officers were female and were looking at the boy.

"Don't listen to his gibberish citizen." The first police officer spoke as she ram a flame induce nightstick down into the throat of the green.

"AAAAGAAAGA." The stranger cried out in horror as his mouth was being burned.

Laughter came out of the officers mouth as she took in delight that the criminal was suffering. Izuku looked impatiently at the seen.

"What's with you brat?" The other policewoman asked with a tone full of irritation.

"Tell me something officers... do you enforce peace keeping by inflicting pain on others or are you just some crooked cops?" Izuku was so close to getting his hands ready to kill these woman.

"We ask the questions." The laughing officer couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her hands ripping both of the eyes the helpless criminal.

That alone was enough to trigger Izuku. The preteen dropped kick the officer torturing the villain. Performing a backflip to the other officer.

The policewoman couldn't react fast enough as Izuku kicked her throat in while in the air. Izuku landed only to leap backwards to the first police officer and perform King Tiger.

"D-Damn what is your quirk?" The officer in a gold struggled against the young Midoriya.

"I don't have one ma'am."

"No way that's impossible how can a man overpower a woman!" The officer struggled to get her body up off the ground or just try to free her arm from Izuku grasp.

"Maybe your just weak." Izuku coldly dislocated the officers whole arm. "BASTARD AAAAHAGAAA."

"Yea it sucks does it? Feeling helpless against someone stronger than you." Izuku whispered into the woman's ear with malice.

Izuku saw how angered the woman was as she teared up in pain. "Now how about this you and your partner leave this man alone or you two will not see another day alive.

The officer cried at the sight of her partner was struggling to breathe with her eyes red as no oxygen was entering her body.

"You have five seconds."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"On~."

"FINE!! WE WILL LEAVE!"

Izuku got off of the police officer and let her drag her partner to hospital. Looking down on his hands as if he wanted nothing more to kill them made him feel a guilty pleasure feeling. The preteen calmed himself then remain on the task on hand.

The young Midoriya had looked back at the once alive criminal. 'He died of shock.' Izuku concluded as he picked up the quirk induced chains and wrapped them around his forearms. He knew he couldn't walk away from this the world left in a shit society. There's no chance to plead innocent in this Female ruled world and it all had to start because men were monsters of the past.


	22. A Present Before Christmas

It was snowing.

Thick white soft ice envelope most streets and cars. The night of Christmas Eve.

"Oh god please! Look I did not mean to do it!!" A sorry fellow was begging for mercy for a sin he had committed. Behind him laid down the bodies of three children all of which were girls. As the snow devoured them slowly as red coated the white.

Two of those kids lost of their limbs and the other lost her sight. To the stranger it seem like he was making a message.

"Didn't mean too? Don't act like the victim otherwise you would have being the one dead on the night before Christmas."

The purple haired stranger ripped off the guy's arm and crushed the poor guys leg with a single stomp.

" AHHAAGAA...Please man just let me go, I have a son waiting for me at home!!"

"Oh? What's this? Using your child as a excuse? I thought you were a man? Or maybe since you took away these children from their friends and family, how about I do the same with your son?

The same stranger placed his bloody fingers upon the man's jaw. Slowly tearing the mouth from the man's face. The teenage stranger had a straight face through the process.

While mouth was being removed, pleas and cries are heard in the alleyway on a winter felt night.

Pleas were intense to hear if they involve the lives of the innocent, precious, and loved.

"Yea man what can I say: It's your loss." The purple haired teen smiled menacingly at his 'food'.

A second later the pleading adult male had his throat ripped out with out a second thought. The corpse of a now dead man feel to the ground. Jaw was hanging barely with the throat completely removed not cleanly mind you.

"Well that takes care of things." The stranger walked away from the crime scene as he put the poor deviant out of this world.

At Izuku resident~

Bam! Bang! Clank!

The sound of a five hundred pound heavy bag being hit constantly over and over again filled the basement. Izuku felt his punches growing numb and numb which each passing hit. Beads of sweat fell down from his body in a room only lit up by a single candle and the hatch was shut close.

Room temperature began heating up thanks to Izuku's constant movement. Finding himself practicing moves that his grandfather and father had used in the past thanks to the vision of the past. Thanks to the near death experience, Izuku became more nimble and loose with himself. The fear of death was gone.

Ever since Izuku achieved the near death instinct, he felt that his potential had reached new heights yet to be obtain.

Kabuki was out, most likely with the other guys. Izuku did not mind the home alone situation, if anything were to happen which it shouldn't considering that the house was near the top of the mountain; he would be able to handle himself.

Another hour had gone by. A puddle of sweat laid in the same spot as the droplets of body fluids fell down to the ground. Izuku was hanging upside down doing ninety degree sit-ups.

Once he had done his repetitions, the young preteen shadow box in complete darkness. Aside from the lack of candle light, Izuku had closed his eyes to further progress the session of dodging, parrying, and striking his imagination.

Remembering from his fathers training sessions how he would picture his opponent before him. Izuku had done the same but with three different people. Kabuki was the first, it was no surprise that he was much stronger and faster than him. Nagas, was another picture her beauty still shown in a more of a dangerous manner; being that Izuku had lost to her drastically with such a huge gape in between. The next one though... it really was more out of curiosity.

Izuku imagine his own grandfather. Yujiro Hanma... the strongest creature during Baki's late adolescence. Deciding to use the image he had in the first dream he saw him in. After all it was something, the feeling of pure violence before him then had triggered Izuku.

The shadow boxing session still felt incomplete as if Izuku had the ability to make it whole but just didn't know how too. It did leave Izuku with some self taught lessons about himself.

Their are two emotions that Izuku hated the most; fear, with the presence of fear it really makes people reconsider choices or react on instinct as to live through a terrifying moment. The second yet Izuku hated this one feeling so much; anger, the one emotion that he could never get rid off even if he wanted too. Anger and Fear, both emotions can cloud one's judgement if taken to extreme lengths and expressions.

Fear of losing someone dear to him right before his eyes made the boy stay wake most nights nowadays. Anger of the fact that he became more and more reliant on his new found blood lust as the fights become more and more dangerous.

These were internal challenges which needed to be overcome with time, though Izuku wasn't sure how much that time he had left. When you live in a world where the males were considered lower than trash itself and the fact that being quirkless meant that you were nothing to society; it really sticks to the boys with far dreams.

About six out of ten boys don't live past their teen years due to many factors from deaths of depression, drug overdose, villain and hero affairs, and females.

Yea ever since the seventh generation of heroes; males were considered three things: Villians/Monsters, Procreation tools, and Disposable Garbage. There was even a law past in the eastern part of the world were it was fully okay to kill a male with no jail time given that is if it was "self-defense" . Many were conflicted about this law until they did vise versa for the females case. What was the point?It was easy to say that the weakest female quirk can still easily kill the strongest male quirk user. That was the reality many had accepted.

It was obvious when males are defiant it is normally a sign that it is okay to kill them.

Izuku in his own opinion could care less about the society. If it were up to him he would be reclusive in his father's home and not have to deal with the unfairness of the world today. Although it wasn't, no he had a mission and he was gonna complete it or die trying. It did not matter if the world viewed him a monster once his true identity is revealed. What mattered was that he did not let anyone get in his way.

Izuku had wipe himself with a towel of these summaries of his mind. Thanks to Isamu, the kid in the dream scape. Izuku learn more than he could ever know. Though it was suspicious that a single child most definitely fabricated by his own mind held to such knowledge that the preteen did not know himself.

Izuku open the basement hatch and entered the first floor. Going into the kitchen to cook himself some dinner was the plan until he stopped midway from the sound of knocking.

Izuku knew that Kabuki had a key as well as himself so there was no need to knock. Thinking it could be a stranger lost on the mountain, Izuku made way towards the front door. Outside was snowing heavily, the preteen could only imagine how deep the mass of white must be.

Opening the creaking door to see a girl about his age holding a child. "Please help us." She begged, Izuku then let her in and guided her to the couch in the living room. The preteen girl put the child down on the sofa to look at Izuku.

The most noticeable traits were that this girl looked to be wearing face or war paint in the form of red whiskers. Her brown-reddish short unkept hair along her tired eyes and cold skin did made things more noticeable. The thin look of her frame got Izuku curious. "Miss, what happen?"

The girl still looked at Izuku which took another few moments before she spoke. "Our...mother...threw us out..."

Izuku knew where this was going as it was all to familiar to him but nonetheless he let the girl continue. "We had...been homeless...for the past few months."

"I understand." The girl looked back at him with nothing more to say. "Do you need a place to rest? Or is this a pit stop to go somewhere else?"

"Please, let us stay... it's so hard... out there..."

"I could only imagine. Very well I will make dinner for you and your..."

"Baby brother...his name is Kota. My name is Sosaki Shino."

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

Later on that night, Kabuki had not shown up at all leaving Izuku only to assume he is at one of the guys place. Shino had put her two year old brother into some blankets that Izuku had got from his room. Dinner was served warm that night. For all three kiddos. Izuku had not had this warm of meal since he was living with his old lover and childhood friends. He would guess sharing a meal with a stranger does have some sort of chemistry unheard off.

Shino had fed a warm miso soup that Izuku prep specifically for young Kota. His small 'ahh' and 'ooo' brought a smile to the older sibling and host.

"How did you get up here by the way?" Izuku asked as he blew the heat off of his katsudon. "I...wandered around for a bit... I was attacked." She looked down at her little brother.

"Attacked? By what?" Izuku pressed further. Was something lurking on these hills? He had only been around for five months so he could assume they moved into this territory during the seven years Izuku wasn't there.

"Eight legs...eight eyes... big and fuzzy... A spider."

"A spider attacked you?" If he was hearing this girl right then the arcane had to be big enough to a point where she was running away or this same girl has a bad case of arachnophobia.

"Yes...it was human sized...I barely escaped it and its siblings."

An infestation of sorts. It was true that this mountain was not remotely close to the safest place to leave there but considering the news, things just got more interesting.

"How about you finish up and get some rest, you can sleep in my room." Izuku offered which Shino replied with a thank you for the hospitality.

Later on around nine or ten, Izuku laid in the living room thinking about the threat around his home. Coming to the conclusion that sooner or later these human sized arachnids would possibly migrate towards Izuku's home. Unknowing the distance between there and the spiders territory, the preteen decided to head out in the morning after he gives Shino and Kota some breakfast.

The boy closes his eyes preparing a long day tomorrow.

Later on, Shino brought an extra blanket for her, Kota, and Izuku to sleep together.

When she laid her younger sibling on Izuku, Kota was resting on Izuku's chest.

Shino brought the blanket on top of all three. She hoped that Izuku wasn't awake but she was wrong.

"Can't sleep?" Izuku turn his head to face Shino's. Her fear was in her eyes as she nodded. Shino let out a tired sign as her tears came out. "Relax if anything I will stay up until you fall asleep alright." Izuku reassures her with a small smile on his face. A nod was received. Shino wanted nothing more than a strong presence to keep her safe. Izuku let the girl embraced him with the two year old child sleeping between them.

Izuku mentally signed. This whole thing is so familiar. Thanks to that same familiarity, she came into his mind.

The two preteens had slept peacefully with a smaller child between them.

With Kabuki~

Katsuki invited her twin to a meet up with some of the other girls.

With nothing better to do Kabuki agreed and right when he was insisting on bring Izuku, his twin cut him off on that idea.

"Listen Kabuki, things happen at the mall. Worse than what we wanted to say to him. Mina flipped out on him. And in response she was hurt physically and emotionally." Katsuki explained as she gave her twin a cup of tea.

"Yea I figured things wouldn't be that simple. Deku was always a person to keep to himself. I honestly do not know how to approach this."

The male twin admitted as his twin sister sat down in front of him on a opposite sofa.

"What's being going on lately? Please at least tell me otherwise Mina will go through drastic actions once more." Katsuki asked for her brothers insight on his perspective.

"Look ever since he came back from the trip he had made after the winter festival, it is almost as if he became more upset with himself even if he doesn't express it in any way. I could tell he has some stuff on his mind that is bothering him, but he chooses to be reclusive." Kabuki took another sip.

"I miss him...I miss him Kabuki."

"I know sis, I know."

"Your the only person stronger than him to help change his mindset."

"I cannot help you with that."

"How come?" Katsuki put down her tea to look at her brother calmly.

"Maybe if I had stayed and back when we were kids I could possibly may have some influence on Deku's mindset. But he is almost a teenager. Now he needs life to show him if he needs to change or not. You, me, and nobody can change him but himself and the world around him." Kabuki states as some other girls came into the room.

"Hello Kabuki." Uraraka greeted as she sat down next to the explosive hair boy.

"Kero." Tyusu croaked at the presence of a old friend.

"What's up." Jiro said while leaning against the wall.

It took Kabuki a few moments to ask the question. "Where's Momo and Pinky?"

His twin responded. "Momo is still comforting Mina, Izuku really did a number on her heart."

Kabuki held a stoic face but deep down in side he was smirking that his best friend beat him to it.

"Well hopefully she learned something from two weeks ago." Kabuki admitted getting a glare from his sister.

The female twin sign.

"Look the reason I called you here~"

"Was to talk about Deku I get it." Kabuki cut Katsuki off.

"Then ask what do want to know and I will give you a answer."

The four girls paused.

"Grappler." Kabuki looked at Ochako. "What is that? Because I overheard it from your friends during lunch some time before the festival."

"A Grappler is a martial artist with a single goal is to become the strongest in the world." A simple yet a complex answer.

"That's what Izuku wanted to be?" Jiro asked the blond boy sounding as if it were a joke.

"I heard of them, fighters with unmatched capabilities. But weren't they all put down." Asui joined in on this conversation.

"Put down?" Kabuki did not think that all the grapplers could have been killed at there had to be have at least a couple still alive.

"Yea, I heard it from my mother as she works with the government security. As it turns out they were all killed by a single Grappler. Few went missing to end up dead after the events that took place before most of us were born."

Kabuki was stunned at this sudden information.

"Did they find out who killed them." The blonde boy asked curiously.

"Someone by the name of All For One if I remember what my mother had told me."

Kabuki almost spit out his drink. 'Oh shit, don't tell me that Izuku is hunting down this guy!'

"You okay?" Uraraka asked concern.

"Kabuki, I am pretty sure that Izuku only told you a few things about himself right? Did he ever say the name of the man that killed his father."

"No way don't tell me that~" Uraraka was cut off.

"Yea, Izuku's dad was a Grappler." Katsuki found herself cutting off her friend.

"When did you hear about this?" Kabuki asked sternly.

"During the festival, after Izuku's performance. My mother thought aloud about how he looked like a person she had seen a few times in her life. Baki, I think was his name." The frog girl recalled.

"That's his name, Baki Hanma." Another voice joined in.

"Pinky, I see your somewhat handling yourself well." Kabuki greeted.

"Kabuki, where is Izuku?" She asked almost in a threatening tone.

"Why do you ask?" Kabuki held a cocky smirk.

"So I can have words with him." Mina persist.

"Didn't that failed last time and besides he clearly told you and everyone else to leave him alone."

Mina was about to say something but just kept quiet.

"Look I don't know what the hell is your deal with Deku. Honestly your like mad at him I understand but why even bother to talk to him if he upset you so much?"

"You wouldn't understand! It's not like you hold a long bond to only be cut off when things go downhill!"

"He is not cutting ties with you~"

"Being told to forget him from him! What does that sound like to you."

"It means he finally accept his fate and he could not stretch that upon you and Katsuki." Kabuki gave a stoic expression. The sign of him losing his smirk sparked seriousness getting a upset pink girl to soften her angered expression.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Mina and Katsuki yelled at the blond boy.

"Let me tell you something about Grapplers. They do not intend to live such long lives as their purpose leads to them having early deaths. Now I am sure you know fully well that not many males do not get to live past teen and early adult years. My father and some others are that few percentages that live past normal death ages. And this fact will apply to me as well. I do not intend to live to my middle ages unless I achieve my goals which is to be a hero. Now Izuku on the other hand is a quirkless male who aims to be a hero and grappler. I am sure you now know what I am implying."

Kabuki did stretch the goals that Izuku has to make his female audience understand what did they mean by fate.

"That's... so stupid." Jiro and Momo who wasn't noticed until now agreed.

"Why?" Katsuki asked while Uraraka and Asui couldn't help but agree with that question.

"Idiot...you guys are idiots. What do you expect to get from a life like that?" Mina coldly questioned Kabuki.

"Simple if Izuku and I achieve greatness in this short life planned for us he will get his revenge and we will regain pride for all males. You can't expect us to follow your standards, rules, or your beliefs anymore." Kabuki claims.

The audience was left silent as they knew what Kabuki was saying. Both of them from the way he had said it, are following their goals to the end and willing to die for it.

"Anyway are we done talking about this or do you guys still want to keep talking?"

After a period of silence, Kabuki got up and left Momo's house but before he left...

"Mina...Katsuki, tell mom and pop that were doing alright okay and they don't need to worry about us especially mom. Also you too, if you insist on keep getting in the way with his goal...you just might regret it. Izuku is not the same kid that I remembered him to be." Kabuki said those words before he departed.

The group was silent nothing could be said.

On the way to Izuku's residence~

Kabuki exhaled letting the warm of his breath be visible in the snow. The sandy blonde could feel particles of white landing on his head. He wasn't moving after all.

In his direction. In his line of sight. Was a guy looking straight at him. The bags underneath his purple irires could explain the lack of sleep he had gotten.

"Waiting for someone?" Kabuki started the conversation with the unknown person.

"You can say that." He responded.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yea, home." Kabuki response left him still as if he couldn't move his body.

'What? How come I can't move?' He thought to himself as he had no control over his body.

"Take me where Izuku Hanma is." He demanded. Without resistance Kabuki walked forward past this stranger. 'Damn it! Move!'

"You can't resist." Before Kabuki knew it the wild purple hair raised up slightly reveling red irises.

'Shit!' Kabuki was trying to fight against it but nonetheless he was vulnerable.

About another hour passed of slow walking with the stranger walking alongside with the blond haired boy.

'Damn his quirk!'

"Don't bother trying. Once I find him I will at least dispose of you painlessly."

'Shit!'

"Oh~" a second voice joined in.

"You must be Kabuki, Izuku's best friend." A feline voice whispered above Kabuki and the purple haired stranger. A figure drop down and in a attempt to use the element of surprise but before Kabuki knew it the stranger had jumped away.

'Toga!' Kabuki thought.

Then a sudden pain came into Kabuki's system. The sudden uneasy sensation took him out of his trance. He looked down at his palm with was cut slightly. The sandy blonde boy looked at the crouched golden haired girl. Her hair was down and covered by the hoodie of her long trench coat.

"I take it you guys aren't friends." She looked at Kabuki with that same smile she shared him for a few years now. "No, but he wants to get to Deku."

"Oh? What would he want with my Izuku?" Toga got into a stance as she duplicated herself with some sort of liquid. "That's what I want to know as well." Kabuki started to let the smoke from his hands come out.

The purple haired teen smiled at the sight of his 'food' for the night. Indeed it was a early present before Christmas Day...

Toga made two clones of herself, all three looking love addict as always. Kabuki got into a karate stance keeping his legs apart in a squat position, also known as a horse stance. Having one arm stretch out with a palm facing the purple haired stranger. The other arm was at his side ready to punch in a corkscrew motion.

The stranger took a step before it became lung at Toga. Toga's liquid clone was chopped in half creating a disperse of her liquid all over the snow. This person had the speed to advance between both Kabuki and the real Toga.

"Just tell me where he is." He asked politely before grabbing the other clone Toga by the mouth with his index and middle finger. The liquid was splattered against the wall leaving only the wet remains of the clone.

Kabuki went for knife jab towards the strangers body only to be parried by a forearm block and a palm strike to the chest. Kabuki stumbles trying to find recovery in his balance and awareness. In an split moment, Toga had charged at the stranger wildling a knife aimed at his gut.

In a spit second that Himiko or Bakugo could even register was that this stranger was behind the golden haired girl.

Through Bakugo's sight he saw that two thin wires of blood were pulled out of her neck. While Toga and the other hand was feeling sharp pain mix with the sensation of numbness.

"The choice is yours; either your friend here will loose her sight or you can tell me where he is and will just leave you too."

Toga, while in pain still hold that blood loving smile of hers as she looked back at Kabuki. "You know what to do." She calmly says. Kabuki made his body into complete smoke and dashed towards the stranger. Toga felt the pressure of smoke pass her quickly as her captor wasn't upon her no longer. She turn to see Kabuki ramming the guy into a nearby wall. Toga duplicated herself once again to three liquid clones before jumping on to the stranger.

Kabuki noticed how much this guy was holding back so much the second he got him off of Toga. A punch directly went for Bakugo's face. Luckily he block the punch with his forearms.

"Ugh!" A sharp pain hit both of Kabuki's foreams. The sandy blonde looked at the sight of something being pulled out. Blood dripping down his two forearm while some kind of wire or string was visible.

'Is that my nerve?! No way he can~' The cord snapped on both limbs.

First there was nothing.

Then came numbness.

Finally came pain.

"AHRAGG!!" A horrible short cry of pain echoed through the night. Both arms fell limp, unable to move whatsoever.

"Kabuki!!" Toga yelled. It was then Kabuki finally realized.

"No don't say anything otherwise~." Speed was unreadable as the clones fell into a puddle in a instant.

Crash!!

Kabuki looked in shock to see, Toga's body inside of the hood of a car. The stranger was undeniably fast, faster than Kabuki. There was no way he or Toga can escape without one of them getting killed or left behind.

"Shit!" Kabuki smoked dashed to land a solid kick on the guy only to have a cord being pulled out of his hamstring.

"GAHHH!" The sandy blonde fell to the ground unable to stand up. 'How? How can he be this fast?!'

Kabuki flinch in the newly excruciating pain from his wrist, forearms, and right leg.

The stranger sighed before grabbing Toga out of the hood by the neck. Himiko was knocked out with blood dripping from her head and face. "I hope you haven't become a bad influence on my little brother." He said.

Kabuki stopped for a second to think. 'Brother? What?' A added weight was thrown on top of him. Toga fell onto Kabuki thanks to the strangers grip loosen.

The purple haired stranger red irises return to purple and his hair dropped slightly.

"Who are you?! What do you want with Izuku?!" Kabuki shouted more in pain than reason. Before he could even turn away, he looked down at the defeated pair.

"I will give this message for him. Tell Izuku Hanma that his big brother; Shinso Hanma will see him soon." A final words before Kabuki blacked out because of the pain will being devoured by the snow along with Toga.

The purple haired preteen whistled as the snow dropped down cold that night leaving a present before Christmas.


	23. The Darkness of a Web

The snow storm had passed which left the forest engulfed in the white ice.

Trotting through the thick snow, Izuku can hear the silence as he ventures into the forest. If the preteen had to guess he was already about ten miles away from the home.

Between the distance from the Hanma home and to where he is now, the amount of dead animals was at a body count in the triple digits. It was unnatural how so many forest animals could die within a week since the snow began. What made Sosaki's claim of spiders infesting the woods was the way how each prey died. Izuku saw lifeless, drained, and bony rabbits, squirrels , deer, elks , mountain lions, wolfs and even grizzly bears. All of these animals fell prey to the trapped webbing that some silk threads started to melt into the animals skin.

The sight disgusted the boy, knowing the fate of all these animals did not help him in ways it had done the opposite. The young Han- Midoriya walked over frozen rocks, iced trees, and wet dirt. Eventually once there was a pattern of corpses that lead into a trail of webbing.

Following that silk was not easy, due to the snowy environment it was difficult to see exactly where was the silk leading up too and the slippery surface gave more trouble than what Izuku asked for.

About another fifteen of following a trail of spider silk lead to a cave on the other side of the mountain. Thanks to being used to the high aptitude, traveling there without the trouble of oxygen loss was not tiring.

When entering the dark cave it became apparent as some of the silk started to glow a dim white light. Luminous spider silk help see the path.

Izuku founded himself at a opening of the cave. It was about three hundred yards wide. When the boy first stepped out to the clearing of space, he noticed as the silk spread apart. Looking at all directions the silk seem to go into many different holes. To assume the amount of human sized holes was about a close to or exactly thousand. Looking up Izuku seeing how the ceiling of the clearing was thirty feet above him.

And at the center of the ceiling was a red hourglass symbol facing him. It looked big from a far but as soon as it slowly descends, Izuku noticed the size of the eight legged behemoth.

Leaping back towards the entrance from which he came to get some space away from the enlarged spider. It was a black widow.

"Well aren't you big there. And look at that your a soon-to-be mother." Izuku said to himself as he examined the abdomen of the spider which was leaking silk and reveling some eggs.

"Oh~ another prey?" Izuku's eyes widen a bit from surprise. Did she just talk?

"So your more than a quirked insect." Izuku states at the eight enormous black eyes she was looking back at him with. Izuku then heard the sound of trotting but every second that past felt like multiple sticks hitting the ground. Looking around his surroundings, the once empty holes that the glowing silk reached to revealed hundreds of little spiders (that were still human sized to Izuku) crawl out.

"Huh? I guess your trooper than in your own regard?" Still feeling calm and actually interested one what these arachnids can do.

"My not scared are we? Unlike the other men I have procreate with you seem to be the most relax about this. What looking to die a painful yet pleasurable demise?" She spoke in a crack tone of a elderly woman who had a twisted mind.

Izuku chuckled to himself before looking back at the mother of her spiders. "No ma'am I am trying to see if your really going to be a problem. And sorry to disappoint you but you and me are different species, I am a human related to monkeys in a way but your an insect so it just wouldn't work out between us." Izuku said in a mocking tone as he looked back at the mother spider's children.

"Oh but that's where your wrong, I don't have to mate with you, no I just have implant my eggs in you and your essence can take care of the rest." Her twisted tone of crazy did not faze Izuku. "Thanks to my late male mate he left me an endless supply of it and now I can spawn as many younglings as I want."

"Okay that is pretty messed up of evolution." Izuku still remained relax as the spider children kept a distance away from the preteen.

"Look we don't have to do this, maybe if we can make a truce with the turf of this mountain than we don't have to come to each other's throats." Izuku negotiates knowing fully well he cannot talk it out with a creature of Mother Nature and Father Evolution.

"Listen I will leave here and you and your children do not have to be harmed." Izuku still have the option to run away and hopefully never seeing this thing again but it puts a risk on a future problem when she has spawned more and more children than before.

"Do you think all of those little spiders are my children?" She open her large fangs to Izuku.

Izuku raised an eyebrow than looked to see one of the human sized sider coming closer to him. The sight of it made Izuku almost wanted to cry.

On the face of the human sized spiders where the black eyes should have been was the face of a boy no more than six with tears coming down his eyes. His mouth was replaced with that of a spiders fangs. Those little blue eyes that were begging for mercy as the tears ran down the hairy body of a spider.

"Mom...Mom...where..are...you...?" The voice of a lost child hit Izuku hard as the body of the spider followed the direction where the child looked aimlessly for his parent.

"My son!...where...is...my...son?!" Another voice screamed at the distance on the walls of spiders. One voice of a distraught and worried mother that will never see her son again.

Izuku couldn't even comprehend anymore. The thought of becoming a creature deprived of their lives and forced to fell into the bidding of this spider monster.

Then came the screams for lovers, shouts for the darkness to end, cries to hear someone, and the despair of wanting to die.

Izuku felt hot tears down his face, the room of sadness and darkness never felt so endless.

"These are not my children but puppets for my will. And soon you will join them in the internal darkness!" The spider behemoth cried in delight as she stomped her eight limbs on her possessed followers who did nothing but scream and cried.

Each time a scream or cry came into Izuku's ears he felt his anger coming closer to the surface. People had being suffering against their will much like the society out in his world but in this case they are not aloud to die unless they were deem fortunate enough to meet certain cases.

The behemoth charged at Izuku then using her front two long and dark legs to stab the preteen. Izuku felt his heart to ache and mind scream at him to kill this thing: and that's what he was going to do!

One hour later, somewhere else~

Open eyes to a ceiling fan that was not on. In a brown is room, he sat up only to feel the pain in his leg and arms. "You shouldn't move, I just re-attached some of your severed nerves which wasn't easy." A voice brought his attention, looking at his right to meet golden eyes that resembled a cat. "Heh I guess we got our ass handed to us huh?" He said to himself knowing that the girl was listening.

"Yep, so how have you been Kabuki? My last time we talk was when you left my place after giving me some action." She step back from the awaking preteen and made her way to the kitchen. "Is that all you think about nowadays, wasn't Tomura enough for your thirsty ass?" Referring to the sexual theme of the conversation as Kabuki looked at the nude girl.

"Yes well, Tomura and I had a bit of a disagreement." Kabuki figured so. It was obvious that Toga was one of those girls that was committed to a boy if said boy would settle down and start something with her.

"Let me guess, He is still looking for me isn't he?" Kabuki asked the obvious question to a blonde chick that had no modesty. "Yep! And all I wanted was to be his faithful wife too!!"

Through that exclaim Kabuki sighed then looked around the room. It was dark brown theme with the kitchen and bed/living room being in the same space. To the door on his right if he remembered was the bathroom. Attempting to get off the bed was halted by an extra weight added on his lap. Kabuki was looking at a nude girl again. "Why did you strip me of my clothes?" The explosive twin asked noticing that he was also nude as well.

"Like I said before you had severed nerves and I had to reattach them~" Her small hands trace down the chest of Kabuki reaching even lower regions of his abdomen.

"Thanks for your help but..." Kabuki picked up the girl from her waist and threw her next to him on the bed. "I am not interested." Kabuki got up and headed into the showers but just before he entered. "Oh I appreciate if you did not pull anymore stunts like that with Izuku, he already has someone."

The golden haired chick smiled as her hair was free and fallen on her shoulders. "Oh but don't you mean he had someone. Let's face it, the girl he loves deeply hates him now and the other one is a abuser of his love. That bitch kinda deserves to be rejected by Izuku."

Before anything else am explosion was set of making the room shake. "That 'bitch' is my younger twin sister. Now if you don't want me to blast you I suggest you keep your mouth shut until I leave. Oh remember what I said stay away from Izuku, you don't want anything of him got it." Kabuki left into the next room after that leaving a golden haired girl giggling to herself. "Boys are so cute." Toga laid back on the bed to think about Kabuki's words. 'Leave Izuku alone? Sorry but I can do that I am so curious about his future! My dear I wonder what you are doing right?' Her mad blush face was cover by her arms as she squealed like little school girl.

Meanwhile...

"No-No how can this be?!!" The same behemoth of a spider backed away with only three of her legs. As her yellow blood trailed away from her detached abdomen. She was frightened at the young boy before her.

Izuku walked slowly making sure that monster of a spider will feel the fear that she had done to her victims. Behind Izuku were the thousand bodies possessed by the mother spider. As tears came down the boy's eyes with his hair slightly raised and red irises replaced his green ones. Izuku hold an expression of sadness mix with anger. His mouth growled in vengeance while his eyes expressed despair.

"Stay away!! Stay away from me!!" Using her damaged appendage to stab Izuku again but it was futile. Izuku lean to the right as the leg came from the left. With his left hand, the boy caught attacking leg before the spider had a chance to retract it. With in a spit moment the boy put the large appendage in a hold then snapping off the lower tip of the leg.

"NOOOOO!! YoU DeMoN!!" Her scream of pain and yells of anguish did nothing but bring even more pain. Using the same snapped off appendage, Izuku ram the sharp tip into the rest of the abdomen preventing anymore creatures of the behemoths kind to spawn.

"Why?" She seem to be crying but Izuku guess that spiders don't shed tears.

Izuku looked at the panicking spider. He stared at her only eye left. The other eight were either ripped out or destroyed back into the eye socket. "You kept thousands of people in prisoned against their will. I already figured that you had been keeping them alive as well with those spider bodies. By inserting an egg into a person you sacrifice that egg for a brainwashed worker. You really are a fucked up result of evolution." Izuku walked even more closer and jumped up to the face of the creature.

Upon getting on top of the eye area of the creature, Izuku took in his work. Both of the fangs were broken and chipped off.

"Now then, where are your children?" Izuku asked in a dead tone.

"I never had any!! Every chance I had to give life was sacrifice to gain an upper hand on the forest here. Ever since my mother along with the rest of my clan was killed by a man fifteen years ago that was my goal!!

"You lie but hey it's not like I can hear a baby snoring up on the web there." Izuku pointed up at the ceiling where the widest web was still there.

"Please don't thats~" The spider couldn't react as Izuku started to climb the walls. Ignoring the cries of the behemoth below, Izuku finally arrived at the top. Thanks to the thickness of the web, Izuku could easily balance on the threads and to his surprise it wasn't as sticky or acidic as he expected.

Arriving at the center of the thread, Izuku sees a little basket carried on the many thin threads. In that basket was a sleeping infant. "What?" Wiping off the tears in his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Indeed it was a baby sleeping in the basket. Without a second thought Izuku grasp the child softly and have her cradled in his arms. Yep she was a girl sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Izuku then looked down at the spider and in a spilt moment he dropped from the web along with the infant in his hands. Using the walls, Izuku started sprinting downward before he leapt off doing a flip. He landed in front of the spider with his naked back towards her.

The past ten minutes of endless slaughter, Izuku's clothing was torn apart, cuts and stab wounds were all around his body though be it minor.

"You- Your his offspring aren't you?! That face on your back!! Your really are his son!!"

Izuku heard the creature freaking out even more causing him to look back at her with a dead look on his face.

"What are you on about?" Izuku felt his anger encouraged him to kill the thing right now but before anything else. "Ack!!" Izuku felt a cold liquid hitting the wounds of his back.

"You won't make it out alive. Yes your the son of that Hanma. It all make sense now!" Her insanities finally screamed at the boy.

"What does a creature like you know anything about the Hanma?" Izuku felt his body growing numb but no the good kind almost as if his body was slowly become immobilized. 'She spit venom into me!'

"Thanks to your father, my entire clan was murdered instantly." She growled at the boy.

"Father?" Izuku did not think that Baki would be the one to do it.

The infant in his arms started to cry causing Izuku to tend to her. Shushing the small girl gently to help the lass relax. Luckily she fell back to sleep. Izuku looked back at the creature to only see that she had died from blood loss or something. The preteen took a moment to relax his body. The amount of people he had to end their misery was to much. Soon after the spider shell of every person began to mold off of them and turn into dust. Izuku saw bodies being toppled over due to the position Izuku had put them down in.

As Izuku walks out of the cave with a small child in is arms, he began to summarize everything that happen in the past hour. He killed before but this time it was painful. Reaching outside in the middle of noon, Izuku squints his eyes as well as the infant. Getting a good look at the baby, Izuku takes in the sight of her silver hair that can be shaded into a light gray. Her eyes reminded Izuku of Katsuki so much that it look nice to look at. A horn, if anything this small girl was a take of the past. 'Mina...Katsuki...I hope you girls are okay, because I am.'

Izuku sees the small child look up at him. She raises her small arms out to him. The preteen gives the child a index finger as a gesture of greeting.

The boy did not know what to call the girl but if anything he got her out a an eerie situation. 'What that's it!'

"I doubt that you can understand me but your name will be Eri!" Izuku raised the infant to meet his emerald eyes with her red ones. She started to grasp Izuku's cheeks and smiles with a few giggles here and there.

The boy couldn't expect this turn of events but maybe things can be looking up for his life and those he associates with. With the two looking at the side of the mountain to a view of the city below. The light them both for better of their lives of the future away from the darkness of the their past.


	24. Act II Finale: Big Brother

The second semester started in about thirty minutes. Getting ready for school once more was easy but nonetheless it was not fun to look forward to. Izuku changed into his casual clothes and Kabuki into his uniform. The two were now waiting for the third person. "Shino, is everything alright in there?" Izuku asked as he knocked on the door being a little bit concern about the dark red haired girl.

Throughout the rest of winter break, Kabuki got to meet three new housemates. Two were both infants and another girl around him and Izuku's age. It was a normal winter break as you can get, Shino and Izuku celebrated Christmas with the Baby Eri and Kota. After treating wounds of a battle, Shino met the blonde haired boy as she wiped some blood off of Izuku's back.

With the venom mostly gone, Izuku felt even better than before. His body became more experienced. Almost entirely upgraded.

"Yea I am almost ready." She says while the two boys were waiting outside by the bedroom door.

"I think nows the good time to ask." Kabuki spoke up getting Izuku's attention. "What are we going to do about the kids?" He ask feeling not sure on the matter. Izuku smiles before answering him.

"Simple. We will take them with us." The green haired preteen said. "That's a stupid idea you know that?" Kabuki said in response to that answer. "Well we cant leave them here, they can't even cook food. What do you expect from a pair one year olds?"

"I was expecting you to get a sitter." Izuku looked back at the taller blonde.

"Dude, does it look like I have money? I go hunting for my breakfast and dinner, I shower by the waterfall a mile away from here, and I do not have a part-time job."

Kabuki scoffed then when he realized that his friend was right, to be honest getting a job would be difficult for them. It would be pointless to get a job if the minimum wage was only three dollars every hour. No to mention the age requirement, both of them are not in their late teens. And the fact that it would waste time just to bring food (from the city) on the table for five mouths to feed.

"Alright. Were done." The two boys attention were redirected towards a red haired girl in their uniform. The jacket was a bit worn out due to the fact it was Izuku's uniform in the first place. Shino had to get a pair of the green haired boy's sweat pants. Finally the same girl equipped her feet with Izuku's red shoes.

In here arms were two infants. One was quiet yet awake while the other one was sleeping. Kota was resting while Eri was restless. The second her eyes fall upon Izuku she started to fuss. "How come she doesn't want to be with me all that much?" Sosaki asked the boys especially Izuku.

Kabuki shrugged. "How the fuck should I know?"

Izuku signed at his best friend then focusing his gaze at the young girl with two infants. "Alright. Let me hold her." Izuku reaches out his arms slowly before Shino. The dark red haired girl gave Eri to the green haired boy with carefulness. Once Izuku's hands grasp the young infant, her fuss became a quiet giggles. The two preteens adjacent to Izuku signed exhaustedly at this change of behavior.

"So are you her parent now?" Kabuki asked with a smug tone. "Of course not, I don't know what it means to be a father or a guardian anyway." Izuku said sternly.

"Did our time with my Father or your time with your father taught you anything?"

"It's not like I was expecting to be looking after kids at a young age alright." Izuku was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Whatever, lets get going then." Without anymore dialogue, the group made their way to the middle school.

With Mina POV~

Waking up. It always filled that feeling of anger. School felt so different after he left. I myself had grown distant with most of my friends and even the family that has been caring for me all of this time. It's all because of him.

Why did he have to leave? Why did he say he loved me if he was only going to leave me in a matter of time? Why? Why Izuku?

I hate him. No I abhor him.

Yet a part of me does not want to feel so terrible towards him.

No! Those are only old emotions that do not matter anymore.

He will suffer by my own hands that once held lovingly.

Katsuki POV~

A Grappler? What a way to waste his life. I need to stop him from killing himself. Maybe then Izuku can finally settle down and come to appreciate me again. Well it's only a matter time.

"Hey Bakugo-San?" One of the my classmates got my attention. "What?"

"Didn't you hear? We have two new students attending today!" Her excitement did not reach Katsuki as she could care less about some new students.

As the class was settling down and beginning to remain quiet, the teacher spoke up. "Alright everyone we have two new students that are joining this class today so make sure you treat them well with respect." As her voice spoke to her class in caring manner.

"Um Senei?" One of the girls of the class raised her hand to get the teachers attention.

"Oh yes! What is it?" Her enthusing attitude responded. "Is it a boy?" That question alone made the whole class feel into a distaste. "Well yes but only one of the two is the boy."

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Her attention turned towards the door revealing a tired look. All of the females looked at the entering male. The bags underneath his eyes, his wild purple hair, and the scar across his nose.

He walked in with not a care in the world. "Hello, my name is Shinso Hanma, please look after me." His tired eyes gazed the class room.

'Hanma?!' Many of these girls thought to themselves. The boy witnessed as a sandy blonde fixed her focus on the him. A pink girl held a serious or glaring expression on her face. The last one was sweating nervously as the golden blonde looked at him.

"Well now that's one student how about you come in young lady." The teacher did not pay any mind to the students. Another pair of footsteps came into the class. A dark red haired girl with a infant in her arms. Now the whole class was now confused.

"Hello my name is Shino Sosaki and this is my little brother Kota. Please look after us." The whole class went from disgust to pure abolishment. The mention of a student with a baby boy in her care made everyone trip.

"Yep, this is going to be a long year." The purple haired boy said to himself. Shino couldn't agree more.

"Any questions for these two?" The whole class was silent until a pink hand was raised up. "Yes Ashido."

The two newcomers looked at a pink girl with yellow irises. "I have a question for both of them."

"First, what is your relation to Izuku?" Her voice was serious and impatient. His straight face turn into a grin. "We he is my younger brother, if you want to know."

At that point the whole class was silent with shock. "So tell me. Where can I find him?" Shinso asked activating his quirk upon the pink girl. Mina couldn't think at the moment her body felt immobilized and her mind was blank. 'What?'

"Class one-D." Mina heard herself say as she regain her consciousness. She saw the grin even bigger than before. Ashido knew that she made a mistake to ask the question.

"Well anyway let us continue class. Mr. Hanma, Ms. Sosaki let's get you situated.

Lunch~

Izuku did not enter the cafeteria for a long time since his fight with Ochako. This time he was here to get Eri some food since she did not have nor need a diet like what Izuku has. It was pretty normal going through the food court doors to be greeted with glances and glares. The preteen made his way to the line. Once he got there he got some oatmeal and milk.

Finding a table was easy enough since he was one of the first to arrive there. Eri never stop to giggle at Izuku's face when ever she looked at him. The boy found this a bit heart warming, maybe he could find some peace with the infant. 'No! Don't let your mind go! Just enjoy the moment, that's all I can afford.'

Izuku crushes the oatmeal so it was easy to swallow for the infant Eri. Fortunately the girl did not give a hard time with Izuku. "Ahhh." Izuku made a mouth motion to instruct Eri to do the same.

"Aaaaaa." The girl mimicked. Izuku chuckled slightly as he gave a small spoon of outmeal into the mouth of a baby. Then with a cartage of milk, Izuku held Eri in his arms as he help her drink the calcium. Not tipping the cartage to much otherwise, the baby could not drink all of the milk and it will cause a mess for Izuku.

After a couple of minutes of feeding Eri, Izuku let the baby sleep on his chest while he sat down on a chair. While waiting for either lunch to end or the infant to wake up, the preteen noticed the looks of the female body but cared less. His priorities were right there sleeping on his chest.

Before lunch started Kabuki mentioned to Izuku that he would show Shino around the school thus letting Izuku to have time to spend with Eri. Izuku actually found himself almost sleeping but before he could even think to nap, someone joined him on the table.

Ochako.

"Izuku? Are you busy?" Uraraka asked a bit weary at what the boy could do.

Izuku shook his head and did not say anything but let the girl have permission to speak. The boy kept his hands on Eri just in case some trouble he found himself in.

"Look I wanted to ask if you still are going to be a hero?" She asked drinking her juice.

"That's the plan." Izuku responded.

"Well, look I know I gave you trouble in the past but as a classmate I need to remind you that you will die attempting this job."

"That's the plan too." Izuku responded.

"What? Did you not hear me? You will die an early death!"

"So?" Izuku asked in a uncaring attitude.

"So? You mean to tell me you don't value your life as well as others." Uraraka was getting nervous, originally this was to be expected but to hear it for real.

"Oh trust me I do value my life, but I have a goal to be achieved. It's either I accomplish it or I die trying. Look I don't know what you wanted out of this talk but can you just leave me be?" Izuku said as she started to play subconsciously with the gray hair Eri has.

The brown bob haired girl signed and stood up. "You know, both Katsuki and Mina are going to be after you especially now you have something else that can upset them." Uraraka pointed at the small infant.

"What? That makes no sense. She doesn't have anything to do with me and their history." Izuku argued.

"Just saying, Mina is completely done with your bullshit and is trying to make action for you leaving her." Uraraka again says.

"Whatever, she can come and do something to me but she is not going to harm Eri." Izuku declared while standing up from his seat.

"Look, watch your back from now on okay. Also I didn't know you had a brother."

From seriousness to confusion, Izuku looked at the brown haired girl as if she was a liar. "I don't have a brother."

"Shinso Hanma, maybe a distant relative. Well anyway I won't keep your lunch time and before I go you should probably leave most of the people here do not find your presence nice to be around."

"Izuku!" Another voice called for the green haired teen. It was Shino. The boy can clearly see the approaching red haired girl holding her younger brother. "How nice we have a family reunion. Why didn't you say you have a brother?"

Upon that question Uraraka left the green haired teen and the white haired infant. "I don't." Izuku said sternly looking at Shinso. Shinso looked happy as he gazes at Izuku. Shino is brought to a confused look on her face.

"Sosaki-San, you see it's more of a one sided relationship. I know of Izuku because of reasons but he doesn't know about me." The purple haired boy said still keeping his eyes on Izuku.

"Oh well, you too seem to have some catching up to do. I will find Kabuki, Izuku~"

"Wait Shino, can you look after Eri for the rest of lunch. If I don't come back on time have Kabuki look after her." Izuku rushed to the red haired girl. Eri started to wake up from her slumber and creating a fuss when Izuku was giving her to Shino. "Eri it's okay your daddy is going to be gone for a bit, it's alright." Consoling the infant while Shino received a glance from Izuku.

Eri was looking at Izuku, crying for him to hold her. During these past three weeks of break the infant had grown so attach to her adopted parent, even if Izuku did not want to see it that way.

Izuku looked at the little red eyes, his face soften. Leaning in Izuku planted a soft kiss on the infants forehead before playing with her hair a bit. The green haired teen had a feeling something was up but he didn't want the infant to be involved. Eri shushed her own cry's as she felt the kiss from her imprinted father expressed love to her.

"Listen I will meet you guys after school okay, and if I don't show up then go straight home understand Shino?" Izuku was reassured by the nod of understanding as the girl gave the purple haired boy a glance. The once smile on his face was replace with a glare. The girl knew too so she left the boys alone.

Izuku waited until Shino left the cafeteria with the two children on her arms. He still kept his back towards the taller purple haired boy.

"You made the right decision, having the girl leave." He said.

"Who are you?" Izuku looked at Shinso.

"Your big brother."

"Don't lie, I know for a fact that I don't have a brother. Speak the truth otherwise~"

"Otherwise what? Your going to force me to talk? I feel that will be a easier to explain that talking about the subject." He suggested getting his hands out of his pockets.

At this moment, to Izuku's dislike the whole cafeteria feel silent. All eyes were on the two boys. The green haired boy did noticed it became quiet after some of the girls saw him and Shino's exchange.

"Not here." Izuku said.

"Excuse me?"

"There is to many people if we are to fight." Again Izuku implored.

"I feel it's the right kind of audience. Besides~"

Shinso threw the first punch at Izuku. Luckily due to the near-death instinct Izuku found himself barely able to dodge the punch. Leaning back to see the massive animalistic grin on the purple haired boy's face. The look sent Izuku's shivers up his spine.

"I don't like to wait." He said as he raised his leg to be brought down on Izuku. With another close call Izuku leapt to the left and recovered with a roll.

Getting his sights on Shinso, Izuku was to late as he felt his chin being kicked upward. Letting the force create momentum, Izuku let his feet of the ground to perform a backflip kick. Izuku barely grazed the chin of the fighter.

Izuku still was about to land before he found his body halted for a half a second then thrown down by the grip of his opponent. Landing face first, the boy felt numb on his nose. Then suddenly a grip appeared on his right ankle.

Being swung at the window of the cafeteria, the sound of cracked glass and a body hitting one of the tables. The screams of girls and few boys were heard from the room.

Izuku used his upper body to help himself up. His neck felt sore and his nose was numb. 'His reaction time is faster than mine!' Izuku getting into supporting crouch position on top of the table.

He looked up to see Shinso topless having his back towards him. The laughter of the purple haired boy shook the room but Izuku was shook by something else. "Your back! Your like me!" The bad kind of excitement came into Izuku's voice. It's been seven years since he last saw the demon face but unlike the complete demonic set, this one only had the eyes of the beast. Where Shinso's shoulder blades were replaced by the forming of muscle definition and mass creating the shape of a sharp eye.

"Do you have enough reason now! Now I am giving you a choice as your older brother I will be lenient on you!" Shinso shouted with such craze and greed in his voice it practically petrified Izuku.

"Now you can come with me easily right now! Or you will be forced to come with me easily!" Another set of laughter came after those two statements.

"And I refuse?" Izuku asked.

"Well then it's either you fight me here and now or I hunt down your daughter and take her life before your eyes!"

"No you won't ! I won't let you!" Izuku felt his need for violence grow as the boy in front of him gives him the animalistic grin.

"Oh? Well then let's see how much it's gonna take for you to come with me unconscious?" Shinso lunges after Izuku chopping the steel table in half. Midoriya made the jump off as soon as his body could react. He didn't have time to think anymore.

Izuku landed rough but stable before he got into his stance. Shinso was coming quick with a open punch. It landed on Izuku's face but it didn't connect. Turning his neck at the last moment, Izuku once again let the momentum carry his body so he can land on top of Shinso. 'King Tiger!!'

Izuku managed to detain Shinso with his weight on top of him and apprehending one arm just in case of dislocation.

"Hmm nice try but you should keep a close eye out little bro." His grin did not stop growing. Izuku felt something being pulled out of his neck.

'Rip'

Izuku felt nothing, then a sharp pain, and finally saw darkness. "What? Did you do?" His left sight was clearly fine but he couldn't see out of his right eye.

"I severed your right optic nerve." Shinso happily said as Izuku flinched at the sudden pain. 'No I'am losing focus!'

The green haired teen saw that this was a chance to completely dislocate the arm. Izuku then got up and leapt away.

Shinso helped himself up as he saw the out of place righ arm. Grabbing his right shoulder with his left and slowly guiding it back into its socket creating a bone/meat rubbing noise followed by a loud popping sound.

Izuku was left appalled as he look as his work being reversed. "What do you want with me?!" He shouted at Shinso. The fear was slowly turning into anger.

Shinso chuckled. "So your losing yourself now? It would seem you can't control your demon can't you?"

Izuku looked puzzled for a moment before turning into a serious expression. Can't control my demon? What the hell is he on about?

"Deku!" Kabuki voice came into his ear. Izuku can see in his left peripheral vision that five people rushed inside the cafeteria.

"Waaaah!" No, no. Izuku can hear Eri crying and howling for him.

"Now that sure is convenient!" Shinso remarked as he turn his head to look at the girl in the group of guys. His purple eyes landed on the white haired infant.

The second Izuku noticed his glance was toward Eri, the boy rushed attempting to land a single hit on him.

Shinso looked in surprise that Izuku closed the distance with him in two seconds. The green haired teen brought both of his arms back, shrugging his deltoids and creating a row motion. Izuku looked with a glare in his eyes as he perform the Duel Mach Strike.

"To slow!" Shinso deflected both of Izuku's wrist upward causing the two arms to raise, thus creating an opening.

Bam!

Wham!

Crash!

Each bow was to the face creating a loud sound upon impact. One hit the cheek, another hit the temple, and finally the jaw. Izuku rocked back from the sheer force of the three hit combo. Still keeping an eye on his opponent, Izuku's eyes widen at the sight(left eye only working) of it. Shinso was copying the technique that Izuku was about to use on him.

"Your attacks are two simple."

Crack!

"ACK!" Izuku short yell of pain was heared and registered. 'Five...Six...no...Ten!!' Those were the ribs that were shattered not counting the others that were barely attached. Izuku was pushed by the force of the two punches. With will he managed to catch his footing before he looked at his friends one last time for a while.

Kabuki was running towards him, Shino looked away in fright, Eijirou and Denki were petrified, Shoji was attempting to stop Shinso. The kids Kota was crying but Eri she looked at him with shock, something no infant should feel in their lives at so early at age.

'Guys...Eri...Katsuki..." His thoughts became aloud all to hear.

One last word that came out of his mouth was the one Izuku or anyone else would expect.

"Mina, I'am Sorry." Izuku's left eye faded out into darkness.

Kabuki POV

"IZUKU!!!" That was the second time in my life I ever called him by his first name. My best friend, there right in front of me. His eyes looked dull while the blood came down his mouth. One of the fist hit directly at his heart. I saw him struggle to stand up any more as he vomits out his own blood. Falling down on his back, me and Shoji rushed to get him.

"You can't stop me." Shinso gave Shoji a hard kick. Within a split moment all six of my friends arms were broken in different angles, some of the bones were sticking out too. "Bastard!" I yelled as my hands emit smoke and glowed a bright yellow.

"DIEEEEEEE!!!!"

Boooooom!!!!!!

The shock caused everyone to fall back and the glass windows shattered. Smoke was deep even I can't see but I can feel the movements in it.

Sudden brisk footsteps came and went. I rush through trying to find Shinso but he was gone. "Deku where are you?!" I shouted still my vision was covered by my own result of an attack. "Come on!!!" My voice began to become impatient and concerned.

Whoosh!!!

All of the smoke and debris were pushed away by a gust of wind. I looked at the source the: Shinso.

He was no longer smiling by kept a straight face. He looked at me and the guys. "You all have been a bad influence on my younger brother, I shall have to fix that." His voice was dead. My eyes widen at he was carrying: Izuku.

"Let him go!!!" I yelled, running towards my friend. Shinso saw this and tossed Izuku towards me. Instinctively I reached my arms forgetting the bastard in front of me. That was my biggest mistake. Shinso, at high speed reached me before I could ever have caught Izuku.

"Gaaahhhhh!!!" I felt my stomach being push back and twist. My body couldn't help me, at this point my abdomen muscles were completely torn. I looked dead in Shinso's eyes. "You...!"

"I win." Shinso pulled out his arm out of my abdomen. I fell front feeling the heaviness of my body.

"Deku!" I breathed out as the purple haired bastard carried my friend slowly and walked towards the window. My attempts of crawling after him were futile. "No! You won't! I won't let you!!" I yelled in pain and anger at him.

Shinso turn his head slightly to the side before he spoke one last time. "It's funny. Izuku said the same thing and now look at him. Beaten and defeated by my own hands. Are you any different?"

He jumped out of the window before I could shout with all my Might. Forever cursing that bastard to hell.

That was the last time I saw Izuku for while...

Author's Note: Hello everyone, glad you read up to this point because I want to make a few announcements regarding this story only.

First I am changing the plot a little bit regarding Izuku's future now. Speaking of future, do you guys want a time skip before they enter the entrance exams or do want a shorter act getting the POV of different characters because I won't be explaining what Izuku does during his next one to two years in both choices. This one is up to you as the reader.

Feel free to let me know in the comments, I won't be continuing the story until the decision is made by all of you. Thanks for reading this story and have a nice day.


	25. Act III: The Shortcomings Return

Enjoy!

"Kabuki, it's time." My sister called my name as we got ready. As I grabbed my bag and headed towards the front door for her, I noticed the yellow irises of my best friends ex lover. "Mom and Dad are already in the car, waiting."

I grunted as I looked at this house before I departed. Enrollment. That's where it got me. We were going to Yuuei City. Just like it says a city with a population of twenty thousand students.

Me and the girls were going to board over there as a requirement of attending the academy in the city.

"Right. Let's go." I got in the car without saying a word to my parents. To be honest these past two years were the most consistent years I spend with them. Ever since that day... my dad has being training me and the girls in his form of street fighting. Mostly it was me that stayed on top of my training. Not to say that the girls were slackers but all they seem to be okay with knowing some basics as they relied on their quirks.

To me those two years kept me busy physically but my mind was the opposite all I could think about was getting stronger so I wouldn't repeat what happen in middle school with Izuku.

Izuku. It was hard for my sister and Pinky. The sleepless nights and night terrors were a daily thing. Katsuki never forgave herself for doing all the shit she had done to Izuku. It was always the 'what if's' but then again thanks to our mother, my sister pulled through and became a better person altogether.

The same can be said about Pinky. Though it was a more roughing phase. She still held some resentment for Izuku yet she began learn how to love him for always being there. There were times were she endlessly cry in his old room, missing his presence. Within the last year she to has become a better version of her old self yet still noticeably hurt if he was ever brought up in conversation.

Me on the other hand, I have another objective: Find Izuku. I know the bastard was tough yet I still had my thoughts since that fuck face that took him was strong. Most days I often still think about Shinso's last statement to me and the others that day.

"You all have been a bad influence on my younger brother, I will have to fix that."

My mind traced as I remember the red eyes on both Izuku and Shinso. They were related in some way but as brothers, no I couldn't believe it for a second. Call me in denial if all of the evidence was there in front of me in my face but no brother brutally destroys his own younger sibling.

I close my eyes to remember the battered state of Izuku and myself in the past. Thus I fell asleep for the rest of the car ride.

Two and half years ago...

AAAARAAAAAAGHHHH DAMN IT!!!!!!! I was shouting at the top of my lungs. He took Izuku and I couldn't stop it. No... I... Can stop it. With hell of pain upon me my body, I was struggling to push myself up as there was a shit ton of damage to my mid torso.

"Deku... I will get you back... I won't let the same thing happen like seven years ago!" My voice was dried and strained. I continue talked to myself as I was planning on killing that purple haired fuck face that just took my friend.

Those around the scene were watching me struggle to get my body at least to my damn knees. I can feel every fucking pair of eyes upon me, god damn it! At least I tried to stop it, at least Shoji made the attempt to save him! But the others, Denki? Eijirou?! These god damn girls were so damn scared to fucking use any of there powers to save my friend.

"Kabuki!" It was my sister. I looked back to see a concern look and behind her were the other girls carrying the same expression as her.

"What happen?! I heard an explosion was that you?!!" She continued to ask questions. My mind was racing a hundred miles per hour with the pain of emotions and physical damage.

"That bastard, Shinso! He fought Izuku and took him. Me and Shoji tried to stop him but we just weren't..." god was he admitted to himself that he was weak. "Strong enough."

"It's because your a guy, what can you expect from your situation?" One of the random side characters just fucking spat words on my face.

"One: Were the Fuck in your right mind do you get to say that bullshit. Two: if you so sure that a guy couldn't handle the situation were was you? Any of you god damn ungrateful fucking pieces of shits?! You all have fucking quirks at least I used to mine to try to save someone?!! Three: You never fought him before so what the fuck do you know about it?!" I was now on my feet yelling at the female body with all my might.

"Why are you so upset over a quirkless loser? I get your his friend and all but you risk hurting us to protect that demon!!" Another girl demanded at Kabuki.

This time my explosive hair was hiding my eyes. "Don't you go pinning this on him!" My sister stepped up for me without a seconds hesitation.

"Heh heh heh...ha...ha...why you ask? I owe him my damn life that's why. Were he accepted me as a best friend, I am the reason he is quirkless today. He had the chance to run away without a second thought but he saved me and the price was his quirk, his father, and his mind." I confessed my sin.

The whole argument went dead. Katsuki, Mina, the girls, and the guys. They all went quiet at the revelation of this news. Katsuki was gulping her throat at the thought it was impossible. Mina was quiet, to much had happen in the span of a couple of hours from her ex-lovers kidnapping to the confession of sin.

"Kabuki Bakugo, please report to the main office." The speaker announced as Kabuki started to walk slowly towards the next destination. I ignored all of them.

"I promise you Izuku, I will rescue you no matter the cost."

Mina POV

Kabuki fell asleep leaning against the window of the car ride. I sat on the other end of the back seat. Things changed. After my anger for Izuku was relieved thanks to the overwhelming guilt and forgiveness in myself. I learned how to become friends with others again. It was hard.

Not day goes by that the words replays in my head.

"You should just forget me. Goodbye Ashido."

Those were the last words I remembered him saying to me as I wept on the floor defeated. I was no match for him at the time and my obsession got the better of me.

Then the confession that Kabuki said two years back.

I am the reason he is quirkless today.

After that day things being off between her and Kabuki. She couldn't blame him as she did not know the full extent of it nor did she want to. We never brought it up. It just wasn't right from our part to make him be hurting on the inside. Though his repentance, he wanted to stand by his friends side who he rightfully hurt.

I wonder if I will ever see Izuku again. I need to apologize, say "I'm sorry" for everything. I need to tell him how I really feel just like before everything went to shit. I need him to hear me.

The car ride was long, a three hour drive to our new home. Apparently the dorm we will be assigned will be our home for the next three years. Better get along and get to know people there.

Hell since Yuuei hero courses consisted of girls for five generations worth of years, it was difficult for even some boys to get in that course let alone the general departments. The other courses would allow males to apply if certain requirements were met but it came down to the quirk ranking of each person.

Every student must submit there quirk applications which consist of the type of quirk, the ranking of it, it's benefits and drawbacks, and what gender those said quirk belong too.

It was needed to give each applicant a specific exam but if the quirk was B plus or higher than said applicant can either pass or choose to take the exam as well. Due to the nature of my quirk Acid, my quirk was considered an A plus because of the lack of major drawbacks and the many benefits it holds as well. I born with an incredible ability. Not only can I secrete Acid it's self but that said Acid can heal many of my wounds on my skin like cuts, bruises, and even burns. Though it may not look dangerous from a far away stand point. I can manipulate my Acid to be micro and airborne given the amount of time needed to perform it.

Well my entrance exam was basically melting a difficult material with alienated properties or something like that. I passed with flying colors it was an easy exam after all with me choosing to take the exam.

Speaking of exam, apparently Kabuki scored the top ten in his division. It brought a chuckle to her. After all the entrance exam was live for all to see. There were ten male applicants and all of which had passed.

"Hey Pinky." I heard my nickname being called out by Kabuki's sister. "Yea Katsuki?"

"I heard that during orientation, we get to see another applicant take the entrance exam." Her information made me confused. "I thought we should have taken the exam months prior before attendance?"

"That's what I thought as well but apparently this applicant is just returning into the country. So they might be a foreign applicant." I nodded at her when she said this.

"Do you think is a boy or girl?" I asked her.

"Does it really matter? If it's a boy then he is a exception and if it's a girl than it still applies as well." Katsuki responded.

"Yea, I guess your right." I admitted halfway.

"You two should get some sleep, after all it's going to be a long day for you three especially Kabuki." Mitsuki suggested.

I nodded then close my eyes thinking about a time long ago.

Two and a half years ago...

It was evening, my mind was full of things regarding him. My worry was at its peak yet my anger was still there. Sitting in front of a river bank. On the grassy ground, my mind looked at out at the current.

"Izuku." That name was the inner trigger of my happiness yet sadness as well.

"I knew that purple haired creep was off from the start." I recalled as I was lost control over my speech and mind in a few seconds of talking to him.

I looked on the other side of the river, towards the tree was a special tree. One that had a heart shape sculpted from the bark. In that heart shape was "I M, forever love expressed." I looked at it for some time now. I didn't know when I started to cry, maybe when I first fell upon that tree heart, might have been the nostalgia feeling that I got when I remembered being in his embrace every time we cuddled by the plant, or just out of randomness from the shock of what happen today. The 'I' was obviously meaning Izuku and the 'M' Meant Mina. But there was another meaning in the I plus M... even if it was a cliché, corny, confusingor stupid if you might add but it felt right between me and him.

"I am Myself, forever love expressed. That's our responsibility isn't Izuku." I sniffed as my head fell down to my brought up knees. In a balled up position I cried for him. My love, my sorrow, my anguish, my loneliness, and my anger.

Katsuki POV

I saw Mina close her eyes trying to fall to sleep. After a good fifteen minutes she did and now I was left awake along with my parents. There wasn't much words said as we already said our goodbyes yesterday.

I look at my mom through the rear mirror in the front. Her gaze was towards the road ahead but her eyes they were hurt.

She clearly remembered that day like it happen just ten minutes ago.

Two and a half years ago...

It was the first time in a long time that I ever seen my brother cry into our mothers embrace. Dead in the night Kabuki was wide awake with a blank expression. I could tell that he was taking the worse of it after all from what I had heard and seen on some footage was that he felt a chance to save Izuku. If I were in his shoes I would probably feel even more miserable. If we compared quirks my powers are long range while his is close range. I would have had the better chance at saving Izuku.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Kabuki." I heard my mother said as I sat down next to the door hearing the conversation on the other side.

"I... couldn't save him. Mom it was just like seven years ago. It happen again but this time I was prepared... I train so hard to make sure that never happen... But it wasn't enough. God Damn it." I heard his words all of which held weight of his world. His reason to leave for China for so long made it clear. He wanted to protect his best friend no... he wanted to be stronger so he can fight the battle along side him.

"You boys always get hurt, the least you can do is come back to me and the girls alive and well. I know that you tried to save him. You done well, if you just stand there like an idiot while your best friend... no true brother was getting himself kidnapped or worse killed then I would be downright cursing you." I can hear my mothers voice began to waver as she was trying to say things without stuttering because of the tears.

"You four mean the world to me. All I wanted was for you four to live a life without worries or conflict but thanks to society today... I doubt you will be able to achieve that kind of life for a while or even ever."

"Mom, I... failed him twice. If I wasn't a god damn brat then he would be here now or maybe he would still have his quirk. It's my fault he is even a bigger target to society and now it came full circle."

My thoughts were heavy. Did My brother meet Izuku before me and mom? How? He never mentioned about another boy since he hangout with me and the girls. Kabuki, the only exception since he was my brother they allowed his presence.

"And it's not like me or Izuku ever strive to have a normal life, we wanted to prove ourselves to the world that we have what it takes! I was weak! Now?! I still am!! I couldn't fight by his side. I train and train together with him so that this kind of problem shouldn't have happen!"

I can hear my brother weeping as he let more cries. That feeling of failure never bothered him in general but when it came to his past with Izuku, apparently it was a great deal.

Once it became quiet, I open the door without getting my brother and mothers attention.

As I walk towards the living room, I looked at my older twin. He, someone thick skin from head to toe, was breaking down with my mother hugging his troubles away. It was obvious that she was crying as well.

Yes even I was hurt, wiping off the tears a they slowly fall down my cheeks. Then a I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning to look at the source it was my father. He carried a sad smile but knew that I was hurting so no words were exchanged. He brought me into a fatherly hug. I was silent compared to my older twin but nonetheless I cried endlessly.

Three hours later~

The drop off went well as it can get with all the traffic and parents doing the same for their kids as well. I still remained with Mina. Kabuki went to another building due to his gender.

Getting situated was fine and all. Each student was given their own apartment room full with their own kitchen, living space, bedroom, and bathroom. It was also a bonus that we get to choose how to customize how our living space will match our needs.

Due to my lifestyle I left everything at default except the lamps. The normal lamps were replaced with lava lamps. As I threw myself on top of my normal bed with a couple of hours to spare I watched television.

Mina POV

Living in my own apartment space was new change, it almost reminded me of when I was homeless before I met Izuku. Although comparing eating out a can to having a refrigerator would be easy choice to decide. The latter.

My bedroom was the only thing out of ordinary from my entire apartment. The walls were filled with pink and purple colors. My default bed was replace with a water one. The feeling of it flowing around soothe my mind as I feel back again to sleep. Luckily if anything happen Katsuki was the next door so she would get me if we needed to leave for orientation.

Kabuki POV

My apartment was dark, I didn't bother turning on the lights. Mind set on training and thanks to the customizable apartments, I cut my living room into a half size as I used the other half for training.

Going in that room to spend the next three hours getting my muscle endurance training was the highlight of my day well until later on.

No one POV Orientation~

As the auditorium filled with the new incoming students of Yuuei, noise filled the room with chatter. Mina and Katsuki was sitting along with the original girl group that bullied the pink teen earlier in her life. Throughout the coming of the next two years they grown to accept and apologize to Mina about all their stunts from the past. The pink lass forgave them without any issues.

Kabuki was siting with Shoji along with Eijirou and Denki. Unlike Shoji and Kabuki, the other two were not driven to be heroes. With some hope they got in the general department hoping to get into a good college there by extension a well paying job. Shoji was no longer a scrawny six arm freak, nope he went up fifty levels of quality muscle strength, mass, and endurance that those weak arms became a Greek Gods guns. Kabuki gain more muscle rather than stay entirely cut but still kept his lean build.

More and more students sat down to face the stage with a podium at its center. A lady voice rang through the massive room.

"Welcome future students of Yuuei Academy! I am the principal Nana Shimura or some of you better known me as the number one hero to this day!!" A woman with black spiky hair came into view was the everyone cheered.

"Now let us get down to business! I first want to congratulate on the twenty male students that made it in. You guys know who you are and I hope you will fit in well with this academy. Also I want state that most of you are here wondering why do we have a orientation? Well to answer you question, I want to announce another applicant who is attending here. He is a young man who is the youngest son of the biggest criminal in today's history! You see this criminal and his father manage to single handily destroy the world government leading to the deaths of millions of heroes, military, and law enforcement personnel. You may have heard these two names before Baki Hanma and his father Yujiro Hanma."

The whole audience fell into a uproar. Most of the body couldn't believe that they let a male nonetheless a criminals son to be in a hero school.

Mina felt her heart flutter, it was too good to be true. Izuku was here. Her pink hands fell on her uniform just abover her chest. She smiled so silly at the news. She wasn't alone. Katsuki was keeping a bright smile her eyes were close she was able to see him again.

Kabuki jumped on the table, the only one who cheered for Izuku's return. The surrounding female body openly glared at him but he didn't care. His best friend was alive and coming here.

"Alright! Alright! Now I am playing a live footage of the young applicant Izuku Midoriya Hanma. Also one little note I forgot he has a partner along with him. This partner is the youngest daughter of the number two Frost hero Embellish." The number one hero snapped her fingers which resulted in the whole auditorium falling into darkness as a screen lit up it was bigger than a movie theatre screen which illuminated some of the room.

Everyone was silent looking at the screen...

In the locker rooms.

Yeah-eh-heah

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never want to hear you say

I want it that way

Am I your fire?

Your one desire

Yes I know it's too late

But I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never want to hear you say

I want it that way

Now I can see that we've fallen apart

From the way that it used to be Yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me

You are my fire

The one desire

You are (you are you are you are)

Don't want to hear you say

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

(Don't want to hear you say)

I never want to hear you say

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never want to hear you say

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never want to hear you say

(Never want to hear you say it)

I want it that way

'Cause I want it that way

The green haired teen looked at the clock once she finished his karaoke cover. "Almost time."

"Izuku. Are you ready?" A calm femine voice asked the teen. "Yea. Let's do this Shouka." He responded with determination and confidence.

The girl came into view. Her bi-colored hair between white and red flowed straight down by her hips. The expression was calm but she smiled small but genuine. "You sing nice."

"Thanks, honestly I got thank a great friend of mine." Izuku smiled as he tied his shoes.

"Mina Ashido or Katsuki Bakugo?" She asked not sure which friend is Izuku referring too.

"Mina. She is the cheerful one. Katsuki is the ferocious one." Izuku answered with a sad smile.

"The one you hurt?" Shouka asked again walking towards Izuku. Izuku finished tying his shoes and sat up looking blankly at a locker.

"Yea. The one I messed it up with. She probably still hates my guts. Watching me right now, getting ready for my exam." Izuku said as he stood up from his seat. Although before he could even move, two arms wrapped around his next.

"She will forgive you, from what you told me she isn't the type to hold resentment for so long unlike the other friend."

Shouka release her arms slightly to grasp Izuku's cheeks to have his face look at her. The two were upside down from their points of views but they knew what was coming well Shouka was at least ready.

Leaning down upon Izuku's face, the Bi-Hair colored girl touched lips with Izuku. It wasn't a make out, or a battle for dominance, no it was a simple touch of reassurance.

The soft kiss lasted ten seconds before the two parted. Izuku was perplex yet calm about the whole thing. Shouka was blushing a bit at her bold action.

"So I ask again are you ready Izuku?"

"Yea, you bet I am Shouka."


	26. Blessings?

Mina POV

"So I ask again, are you ready Izuku?" The girl known as Shouka was still grasping my...Izuku's cheeks after the kiss.

"Yea, you bet I am Shouka." He agreed with a bright smile, the one he used to give to only me.

I was speechless, well the first three minutes of the footage was amazing. Seeing Izuku alive and well along with the singing. I was happy, excited, and joyful.

That turns a one-eighty when the daughter of the number two hero embellish came up behind Izuku and kissed him. What's sadden me the most was the fact that Izuku still thinks that I hate him.

"You know the other students are watching this right?" Izuku's voice asks as he got up from the bench and turn towards Shouka. He still held her hand which hit me like a brick on my chest.

"I know but you don't seem to care so why ask?" She still had her hands on his face, slowly it started to look like she was lean her body against his.

Izuku leaned in to look the bi-haired in her eyes. There was heterochromia iridium, meaning that both eyes were completely different colors. Her left eye a crystal blue while her right an onyx black. Shouka was blushing of how close Izuku was. "You would have done it anyway so what's your excuse?" The taller green haired teen stared at the girl's misfit eyes.

"Come on we are going to be late!" She was embarrassed that much was clear but she still let Izuku hold her hand. "Well then, how about we race? It's still a little ways from here."

"But the bus is here~"

"Well, then I will just get started on the test than before you." His damn smile made her reconsider without a second thought. "No, no I was just saying. Anyway, let's go." She took off running before Izuku out of the room. The boy smiled before he looked at the camera with a straight glare. "Well then, I hope you enjoy the show." He said in a menacing tone before running after Shouka.

Everyone in the auditorium had a shiver sent down their spine. Izuku looked at the camera alone was downright unnerving. "So he calls me ferocious huh?" I looked at Katsuki, she was clenching her fist as a cross vein was forming on her fist and her right side of the head. It looked like she was about to burst with all the small explosions coming to view around her.

"Come on, at least he is alive. Let's see if he can pass the exam." Ochako spoke up. "Maybe he's stronger than he was before the kidnapping."

"He probably is kero." Tusyu add-in.

"Let's just wait and see," Momo said.

All of the use quit down looking at the screen...

Izuku's POV

I was running towards the ground beta. An old practical exam location that they used five generations before. It was like any normal city except without people just a bunch of practical robots. Said Robots also happen to be highly resistant to demolition subtype quirks.

Although that factor did not apply to me whatsoever, not one bit. As I was reading running at my normal pace, the sound of ice cracking and forming along the concrete next to me became known.

"Shouka! Remember don't rely on your quirk to much, only use it to get past the enemy and maneuver out of difficult situations!" I shouted at the girl who was once ahead now falling behind me.

"Right!" I heard her say.

It didn't take long before me and he arrived at the ground beta. The walls were high fifty feet in towards the sky which covered the whole testing ground.

In front of a short two-door entrance was a small digital podium that I made way too. Upon reading it the first time, it basically gave the rundown of how the test work. The way to achieve points throughout the test is four ways: defeat all practical robots which include the Goliath level practical machines also, earn rescue points by helping others in need, stay alive until time runs out, or find the green flag.

This ground consists only of a suburban structure and nothing else. The test will start when I and Shouka would agree to a contract stating our safety.

Note: We as a hero institution, are not responsible for a student nor applicants lives past this point of entry. Death by property damage, collateral, or testing casualties allowed. Vile acts of violence or sexual assault will not be looked at during this testing period. If you value your life and do not feel the need for continuing this exam then please leave the premise via examination bus.

Once proceeding with entry, the applicant/student will not be able to leave until the testing period is over.

Approximate testing time: One hour.

Do you wish to continue?

"Shouka I think now is the time to formulate a plan. I know for a fact that I can last an hour or fighting but your combat prowess is still not adept yet." My voice began as I turn to the bi-colored haired girl with me. "Not to mention the special requirement that the principal and my mother placed on you." She reminded me.

"Yes, you can still complete the test if you remain safe during the whole hour period. Unlike me where I have only two ways of passing." I said as I recalled the principal's words.

An hour before~

"Alright mister Hanma, seeing that you have taken interest in my academy I would like to enroll you so long as you manage to complete all the requirements."

"Of course madam principle," Izuku said in acknowledgment.

"Well then here are the requirements of passing my exam. You must take down two Goliath level machine robots during the hour given. Although those robots will not show up until the last twenty minutes of the exam. Next, you would only need to stay alive that's all I ask of you."

"That's it Madam Principle?"

"Yes, your partner Shouka has already been accepted due to her mother's status. Though I am willing to have her accompany you during your test. And to my knowledge, it would seem that you are well aquatinted with young Shouka."

"I guess you can say that. Can I leave now?"

"Not so fast young Izuku, I want to confirm that even with your quirkless status you are truly in a grave situation. Even with the help of young Shouka, you will need to earn the points yourself. Also if you manage to stay alive after this exam by do not meet the required amount of points then I will personally kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Present time~

YOU MAY NOW BEGIN!!

Izuku rushed in alongside his bi-colored companion. 'Due to the number of robots in this city I need to rush in and destroy all of them quickly leaving few when the Goliath level robots by themselves.'

Shouka started to use her fire to draw the attention of all the practical robots. 'As soon as they show up I need to escape the area and let Izuku deal with them.'

"Okay, I see some of them. Shouka go to the roofs and try to divert their attention to me!" Izuku demanded as he ran towards a one-pointer(basically the three-point robots in the actual canon) and perform a swift high kick toward its head. By the contact, the power and force of the kick destroyed the head of the practical robot.

The green haired teen saw that ten more showed up. Grabbing the arm of the defeated one-pointer, Izuku performs a judo throw at the incoming group. He chucked that green bot with no trouble. It landed upon them at least four went in a combustion. Now another rush of offense came to throw the smoke.

'Sonic Mach Punch.' Izuku has thrown multiple blurred punches that crushed the green bots body frames. Reducing the metal to nothing but particles after a couple of seconds. Those five were toppled over as they were defeated effortlessly.

Soon after came a group of two-pointers came from the alleyways. Unlike the lower ones, they hold abilities from certain quirks. Such abilities can go from metal manipulation, cementing, or just plain reinforcement.

These five were coming at Izuku at a fast pace. One charged at him leading to the teen to jump in the air and perform a backflip kick. Instantly the head came off. When the teen landed he turn his body by steering his heel to gain speed. 'Hell's Sweep Kick.'

Izuku spun so low that it looks he was skating on the asphalt. Hitting the bot with his heel. It was crushing sound that separated the top half and the low half apart.

After performing the kick, he then leaped a couple of feet away to find a space to look around and assess the situation now.

'Four in front, twenty behind, and ten above.' Now he was dealing with the type-B two-pointers, the air-robots took aim at the green teenager.

Izuku did not wait anymore as those fly-bots shot at him different kinds of quirks. The ranges and variety were vast. One shot thick sharp glass, another with lasers, next was gasoline, following fire streams, and so on so forth.

The young Grappler ran fast out of the reach of the type-B robots. Whilst moving his feet, he was still taking out the other grounded bots. Keeping the fighting to a minimum with one or two precise hits with just enough force and power to destroy the robots.

Raw power, grappling strength, speedy paced movement, and overall excellent precision. Those were the next twenty minutes. To the robots, it was a major blow. To Izuku, on the other hand, it was nothing more than a decent warm-up.

'Whew okay! Now that's some good stuff! Your turn you birds!' Izuku thought as he used as one of the destroyed robots to jump on and leap up to the air.

Mina POV~

I witnessed such amazement and so did the rest of the audience. The non-stop action was really chaotic at the moment. While Izuku was destroying those bots around him, his 'partner' was causing the buildings around him to scorched drawing more and more of those practical robots. She used her ice powers as well to move around from rooftop to rooftop.

After nearly twenty minutes, I can tell she was hitting her limit, the tired expression of quirk exhaustion was slowly settling in. Due to the nature of her quirk, it was surprisingly hard to tell which of her powers was giving her the biggest stress. She was sweating a lot due to the fire that came from on side and she was getting frostbite from the other.

She too was avoiding the bots as much as she could. Only leaving it for Izuku. Apparently, that seems the general plan.

"He's different. I don't think I have never seen him so excited before." I heard Katsuki said aloud getting me and the girls attention.

"It's being two and a half years. A lot can happen in the given amount of time. Who knows maybe that's why he found himself another girl." Tsuyu said without little restraint.

I can feel the growing anger in myself and Katsuki. Momo caught this before saying something else to get our minds in check.

"Wait if he got stronger, does that mean the one guy Shinso should be with him or here in the auditorium with us? If I remember correctly he said he was going to 'fix' Izuku."

That got me thinking. Where was the hell he? That bastard~

"There! He's fucking here!" I hear Katsuki whisper hastily as she points behind us. I turned my head without a second thought as I see him. That unkempt purple hair. His bags more prominent. And he was smirking like a douche as he looked back at us.

His body was leaning back against the wall. Arms crossed and eyes looking back at me. Slowly he raised one of his arms and his fingers to a pointing gesture. He was pointing at the stage.

I glared with all my rage. My heart was beating with the sole purpose of burning his damn face with my acid.

"Ahem. This Principle Nana, Izuku Midoriya due to you succeeding our expectations. I will launch the Goliaths upon you. In T minus five seconds."

I heard our principal making announcement towards the testing grounds Izuku was in. I looked back at the screen once I heard "Goliaths." Soon on the screen started to vibrate as the ground separated revealing three humongous robots that were taller than some of the buildings in the testing grounds.

Then I heard him yell aloud. "Shouka! Time to regroup!"

The camera then focused on Izuku running through the blazing streets and buildings towards the entrance to the testing grounds.

'What was he thinking? He can't leave once he as entered the exam.' My thoughts were only accompanying me through the silence and suspenseful auditorium.

Back with Izuku...(third POV)

"Izuku! One of them has a water-based quirk!" Shouka yelled as she saw him running towards the rendezvous point. She looked with shock at the size of them. "Goliath" or better known as zero-pointers. Unlike the prototype, this version had the abilities of other quirks that were considered A-rank and above. Enough power to level entire cities given the right quirk.

"Yea, I saw! The last one had an electricity based quirk!" He exclaimed looking back at the distance between them and the giant metal powerhouses.

Unlike naturally born quirks, these bots carried artificial quirks also known as AQs. Artificial quirks can't train like natural born as they have a set amount of quirk essence put into it. Meaning that AQs could range from the lowest D rank to the highest A rank. Unfortunately, this was a test and the likely hood of getting a weak boss was super unlikely.

"Alright since we have more than about forty minutes or so, we should take them down together. One by one."

Shouka nodded at this plan of attack and the two proceeded with the one that can be easiest to deal with. Water.

Thanks to Shouka's ability to manipulate not only fire but ice. They have an advantage upon this practical bot.

The two ran passed the destroyed bits of machines and towards the towering peril before them.

They saw buildings being demolished at the distance at the incoming tsunami. Without hesitation, Shouka uses her ice powers to create an Ice floor that raised both her and Izuku sever feet in the air.

Once they were above all the buildings and the rising water which devoured the nearby buildings. Izuku looked ahead of the water damage. The closest one was the tower that possessed the water quirk.

"Shouka can you make an ice floor with all the water?" The green haired Grappler turned around to look at his partner. To his answer which he received a nod and a statement. "Yes, but I will be closing in on my limit. Only to that first Goliath before my Ice needs to heat up."

"That's all we need right now, once you get us close I will handle the rest." Shouka nodded at Izuku's plan and proceed to put her hands down on the water. The next moment was an amazing sight to see. All the rushing and rising water ceased and became an Ice floor.

"It's not that thick so you might crack the Ice if you put to much pressure." She warned.

"No, worries the first one is incapacitated. Good Job." Izuku praises as he stared at the result of the Overwhelming ice attack. Quickly jumping on the solid platform and onto the thin icy surface.

Izuku sprinted towards the first robot. From his knowledge, all Goliaths have cores that are located at the head of them. Usually, the most sturdy place will be protecting the important key. Izuku saw the robot's attempts at moving but some of the ice stopped its lower movements. Thanks to that this was an easier task to finished the first boss off.

Izuku was now face-to-face with the first one. The Goliaths face was the size of a tall wall that Izuku did not bother measuring. Widening his stance and cocking his fist back. He only needed to open a hole into it or at the very least make sure he hit the core with this technique.

Izuku looked at his target. In a moment let himself full of force.

'Full Force Death Punch!'

The fist made contact with the metal, Izuku can feel it destroying every little bit of around the area of the punch. At the last moment before all the power was sent out the teen turns his wrist a few degrees creating a change of direction of power.

Pure power was spiraled further damaging the face of the beastly Robot.

Izuku saw that the once glowing eyes began to fade into darkness. With this conclusion, the first Goliath had been taken down.

The green haired teen jumped off the face of the robot and onto a nearby rooftop. Upon landing, Izuku looked at the distance between himself and the last Goliath Robot. It was closing on him and for its size, it was going fast. The speed it was approaching was a not slowing down no matter how many buildings were toppled over. Thankfully it wasn't far, meaning he would have time defeat this last tower and end the exam.

Izuku saw it. He was now the main target. A towering arm slammed down upon the green haired teen. Bring his forearms above his head to shield from the major impact, he was sent down along with a collapsing building.

Going down with the ice crackled. Izuku's body temperature was falling down fast.

Recovering himself during the fall, with pure instinct the green haired teen grabbed the ice wall next to him. His grip was cold but strong. Looking up to see how far he fell. It would seem he was halfway down.

His eyes towards the towering piece of metal as its sights were still on him. The teenager saw that it's massive legs were going for him.

Bracing for the impact of the next attack. Izuku kept himself steeled. He did not have enough time to climb out of the several feet of ice and he was basically a sitting-duck on ground level.

It came at him fast.

Crack!

Mina POV

"What the hell?!" I heard Kabuki yelled out in his rage. I too was unbelievable enrage alongside Katsuki.

That last bit took everyone by surprise. I can hear people mummer about how Izuku was dead or how he just like any other male. That bit drove me mad.

"Why don't you all shut the hell up?!"

My voice echoed throughout the freshman body in the auditorium. Everyone ceased their gossips. I looked back up at the screen where I am now standing.

I witnessed in suspense as the leg of the massive robot drew back. As ice fell crackled or broken, there I saw it.

Right were the feet made contact, was a wall of crimson.

My heart sank.

It wasn't until a few seconds later I heard the principal speaking.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected...From a Quirkless Demon."

My eyes started to focus on the black-haired individual, she was not talking smack about Izuku!

"Shut your hag mouth! What do you know about Izuku?!"

All those years with him, she can never understand what Izuku went through. His pain, his loss, his love! She never knew him besides his goddamn grandfather's and father's reputation! What would she know?!

"Oh my dear, I know more about him than you ever knew to begin with. I assume your Mina Ashido?"

"Yea! What of it?!"

Infuriated? Most definitely. Assuming that she knew more than her, what a joke! Number one hero or not, Mina wouldn't allow anyone to badmouth Izuku.

Meanwhile, Katsuki was stunned. Her female companion was doing something not everyone would normally do in the presence of the number-one heroine.

As the audience was drawn between Mina and Nana, silence still was a present factor.

"From what gather from you spent seven years with him. Yet you know nothing of what he is. Just who he was."

Truth be told, Mina never looked at heroes in a bright light, just a bunch of pussies abusing their quirks to be famous. Hell, they are one of the reasons men, are at such a low point in their lives. "Then enlighten me! What is he?! Because to me, he is a person with a heart and mind. You only assume what he is because of his family's history."

A snarl that was. Mina's teeth gritted she was going to ground beta right now. Soon walking away from her table, the calls of her table mates were in vain.

"Hmm to think I was gonna give you my blessings to have his hand. What a joke you turned out to be."

The principal mocked the pink student in front of everyone there.

"What the hell? Your blessing? You're not even related to him! What makes you think your opinion has any effect of how I feel and how should Izuku feel towards me."

"Watch your tone. Your speaking to one the seven living relatives towards that demon. And you think my blessing doesn't matter huh? Maybe try saying that again when you know you are talking to his grandmother."

That statement alone made the room fell into chaos. No! She was not related to Izuku, nothing resembles them. Nothing! She looked back in frustration and newly found denial.

People were shouting in surprise and gossiping in shock. Who could blame them? To have the number one hero akin to Izuku. Mina paused her tracks to the only turnaround...Mina came face to face with Nana Shimura. From afar it was different the demeanor of it was lacking any pressure or intensity. Now, things were different. The anger was quickly washed away by the overwhelming fear. Something about this woman was wrong. Mina felt her heart racing. She knew full well that the gap between them was enormous, even untouchable.

"Now be a good girl and take your seat. Watch and see if-if the lad can pass or not."

The pink lass couldn't say another word. It was as if she had no choice to nod shakily from what she was feeling. Her skin was cold with fear and eyes weakened.

Boom!

Mina looked up at the massive theater screen. The zero-pointers leg started to combust. I didn't move as I was waiting for something to happen.

Back with Izuku...

Inside was dark. Full of metal and wires. Izuku felt his breath becoming harder to take in. 'Damn gas!' He was climbing up the mass of electrical wires. A mix of red, blue, and yellow.

'Well, it's better than being eaten alive.'

He soon came across a checkpoint leading up by a latter. Considering he entered through the foot of the behemoth, it was surprising to see a path inside. Before heading any further, just for good luck, he gripped those wires and ripped them apart. Unsure if it would do anything but if it meant the mechanical beast was getting trouble to move then great.

Soon after by the dumb luck, he possesses the robot started to shake. Trembling as the sound of explosions were sound far below where Izuku had come from.

'Well, it's a start.'

Deciding not to stall any further, the teenager made his way through the tight spaces of the robot. Often enough his comrade Shouka was attacking the zero-pointer from the outside. How can you tell? Well, when the temperature drops rapidly to only climb up hastily. Not to mention the metal was being pierced with Ice. So it was a good sign.

It was at least about ten minutes before Izuku felt himself at the middle of the body. There wasn't anything in the small opening. Looking towards a thin crack between steel and iron. Izuku peaked through it was another room but it was housing a red sphere of sorts. It was connected to a bunch of machinery and electronics.

Upon gripping the small opening and making it more wider to suit the size of the entry. Izuku found himself staring at the tiny ruby orb. Either destroy it and get out or just leave it be. Those were his options.

Well knowing him, he was more willing to do the former. After performing a straight kick into the red sphere. Things started to shut down. 'What would ya know? That was the power.'

His assessment was congratulated by the feeling of the entire piece of metal was falling forward. Izuku felt his body falling backward hitting the wall.

He soon heard and felt the collapse of the entire fifty-feet Robot.

Outside. Shouka was staring at a fair distance away from the fall. For the last ten minutes, she had been trying to take down the robot herself. It was obvious that she did not take it down as it's glowing red eyes faded into darkness.

Seeing it hit harder upon the ground was what drove her to reach the robot.

Upon rushing as fast as she could. Shouka reached a point where it was all smoke and debris flowing thickly and sickly. Covering her mouth and nose, she made her tracks through the damaged site. A total of one block's worth of buildings were immediately destroyed upon impact.

Then she hears a sound of metal being bend and tossed aside. Looking around to see a boy climbing out of his creation.

The outfit was torn in many places. His clothing washed with blood from the many cuts on his body. His forehead and eyelids clocked in his own iron. Nonetheless, of all the damage he withstood, he smiled. Not to the girl, not to the camera, not to the world but himself.

"Whew well, that was easy. Thanks for your help Shouka."

He turned to her still grinning carelessly. She smiled as well back at him. They had finished the test. To confirmed this achievement.

Congratulations Midoriya and Todoroki. You have passed the exam.


	27. Reunited( Part One)

It was now the starting fall semester of Yuuei Highschool, an academy that holds one of the best hero courses in the world. Even if Heroics aren't the only curriculums a student can choose from.

The hallways flooded with many incoming and Freshmen and retiring upper class-men, one of these was a green-haired teen.

As he strolled down the hallways, finding his classroom. Many stared at the fourteen year old with many expressions such as fear, disgust, anger, and even lust. In a school where it populated mostly females, he was considered the eye-candy to many.

Even if he was bruised and bandaged up.

From yesterday's orientation, he was able to lick his wounds(mostly). The cuts and scrapes were covered in a white bandage cloth. To the public, they only saw his wounds from his forearms and hands. While to the male student, his entire-torso was bandaged up, right thigh strapped, and left calve covered. He was used to the pain. At this point really the only few things that can phase him were a select few in his mind.

Walking down, to finally reached his new classroom. "One-A." It read. Not many thoughts went through the teenagers mind. Just the simple yet complex few: Will Mina be there? What about Katsuki? His squad, did they end up here? Shouka, probably here as well.

What ever it may be, he was gonna confront it once and for all. He had two years to find himself as a person and he had some idea now.

Grasping the sliding door handle. Izuku mentally inhaled and exhaled. Opening it fast to meet his teachers eyes fell upon him.

Taking two steps in, Izuku felt all the eyes on him and only him. He couldn't pay much attention to them as his new homeroom teacher spoke to him.

"You must be Hanma, glad that you can make it today. There is a couple a seats in the back that are free, we will start once the bell rings."

Izuku nodded in understanding. His eyes turn towards many students looking at him curiously. Most likely from yesterday's display on his entrance exam. Choosing to not idle any further, the boy made his way to one of the many free seats.

His options were, sitting next to the window, towards the middle, and next to the wall. All of these spots were accessible but only one was truly obtainable.

Choosing to sit next to the window like any other cliche he has seen in other sources. The boy sat down and quietly looked out towards the sky through the window. Ignoring the stares of his classmates.

He was still a bit early so a couple of people would be entering soon. So in the meantime he just relaxed.

It wasn't until later on that he noticed three things; All the girls from his childhood were in the same class as him, Mina included. Another was that he did not see his older brother Shinso anywhere, maybe he was in another class. Finally, the teacher was his grandmother: Nana Shimura.

The glance he took at his grandmother was nothing but anticipation. Izuku half-expected that his granny would level the building at any moment, after all she did held the power to do so.

"Izuku." She called to him. Getting his attention.

"Do you have any reason why you are staring at the window instead of paying attention?"

She caught him. Well it wasn't like he wasn't sneaking looks outside.

"No, grandma. Just spacing out ya know?"

Izuku can feel the presence standing next to him. As he looked to see a tick mark on his grandmothers forehead.

"Do I need to remind you that you are still in class. Everyone has already went to change."

"Change? For what?"

"We are going to the field of course." She said annoyed.

"Hm. Alright, I will get change. Do I...?"

"You are going to have to share with the girls for a while. All the boys have too. For now.

"Hmm."

Izuku though a bit reluctant. He needed to get ready. Luckily his clothes were in the assign locker already.

The entrance to the girls locker room was a bit uncomfortable but he dealt with worse. Worse case scenario is that he will get glares from his female classmates.

Upon entering, he found his destination. Obviously it was noticeable that many young ladies were unbelievably appalled at the sight of the boy.

"Look, just trying to find my locker and get change. I will not pay you any mind." Izuku stated. True to his word. He kept his eyes on the locker number on top of said lockers.

He eventually found his. Without looking at the neighbors of his locker, he unlocked it with the combination. Slowly he made sure not to mess up the handle with that grip strength he possess.

Just like in middle school, an area full of chatter had dropped silently but this time around Izuku didn't care as he undressed himself to change into his P.E. Uniform.

He can feel the glances and stares from his other female classmates but like mentioned before: He didn't care.

Funny enough, he was one of the first to get out. Gazing across the almost empty field of dirt, Izuku thought about how his return. He didn't know if coming back was the right decision or staying behind was the right decision.

He just needed to think a bit more...

Mina POV

I saw him. Just waltzing in the locker room without a care in the world. That what worries me. His expression, he seemed beyond the point to expression consideration and compassion for anything.

My happiness was halted as he stood next to me. His locker was next to mine. I tried to say something as he opened the metal locker and began to undress himself. I saw how much of a physical change he had undergone.

His muscle definition had become more prominent since middle school. The mass on his muscles had increased a lot which looked unhealthy. It almost looked like his muscles grew while he had little fat on him. It seemed like he was an all rounded weight lifter. Considering how much he bulked, his new injuries became apparent to me.

So many scars. Most were lacerations and flesh wounds. I was never good at anatomy but I knew that his knuckles looked hammered with cuts and scraps. Same can be said about his feet. He even looked like he had some stabbed wounds around his hip. Surprisingly, there was nothing on his face. Like he kept it so that nothing harmful can damage his eyes, ears, or head.

His hair was longer, almost to his shoulder. The curls were longer almost as long as mine. The eyes. They seemed so distant. Not even traumatic, just lost or non caring.

I tried reaching out for his face to have him look at me. My hand stopped. Shaking. Was it fear? Fear that he became entirely different person or was it that I had grown so afraid that he forget the emotions he gave me.

My trance was abruptly stopped as the slam of the locker door called my attention. He was leaving to the outside on the field.

Soon I dressed and I found him looking across the almost empty field. I walked up to him, trying to recall all of the good memories that we had shared and hoping that he was the same in my past.

"Izu?"

My voice called to him. It was odd how he did not notice me I was right next to him earlier. Even more oddly was the fact that he was in the same class as me. I don't know if he recognized me.

His body reacted slightly. Turing his head slightly to meet my direction. I waited in anticipation. Then slowly those forest irises came my way. We were only a few inches apart.

His expression seemed...sad. Like he wasn't suppose to look but he did anyway.

"Hey it's me~"

"Mina." He spoke to me softly. As he turned completely to meet my body. Compared to middle school when we were the same height and him being leaner. This time around he was clearly the taller one with the fact that his body can completely cover mine. Not that I cared in the slightest.

"How've you been?" I asked, the thought of knowing what he gone through these past two years. The abduction was the clearest memory in my head.

Subconsciously my hand landed on his cheek. His skin was soft just as before but it seemed tough on the inside. It was hard to explain. Instinctively without any judgement, my body reacted in the way it knew how too.

I kissed him. Feeling those lips was the most reassuring sensation in a long time. It proved that he was alive, well, and here right in front of me.

Those ten seconds were utter bliss. When he reached behind my back and embraced me. I never such relief and ecstasy in a long while. The guilt, pain, and loathing was gone. In the moment when we were by ourselves in our little world.

We separated but still remained close as I reached for both of my arms to be locked around his neck. It seemed a bit broader then before.

"I...have been alright. Which is all I can say right now."

He spoke. Though he did smile, but that smile carried so much guilt.

"I am sorry. For everything. I was selfish and that cost everything."

My next move was his forehead. On my toes, I went up and met underneath his untamed curls. I planted my lips there before I fall down to my previous position. Even if he was taller, I can still reached his lips with no issues. Though maybe in the future, things may be different. It was a funny thought.

"Don't be. I made mistakes as well. So let's just pretend that two years ago did not happen and start again."

He smiled at me while the arms around me tighten. Soon can hear mumbling or whispering, I looked to my side to see our whole class just staring at us while gossiping a bit. I didn't let go nor did Izuku which was fine by me.

I never want him to let go anymore...

Third POV

As the reunited teens stayed embraced while their peers gawk at them. A new teacher had come to the field next to Nana.

Here blonde hair was accompanied by the purple horns which seemed fake. The beige suit mixed with purple almost camouflage with the dirt if there wasn't that secondary color.

"It's Mt. Lady!" One of the girls of the class exclaimed getting the others a bit rowdy.

Izuku and Mina chose to say silent and let the warmth envelope them both. Both teens looked warily at the new teacher and their principal well Mina was at least.

"Alright, alright. You kids are really loud, now today we are going to physical test to see if you have what it takes to stay here."

The pro-heroine states leaving many people with raised eye brows and questionable looks.

One other girl, Uraraka raised her hand. "Didn't we already take that test before as the part of the entrance exam."

"Oh no. That was a quirk assessment test, what you kids are going to do is a raw physical test."

Another spoke up, it was Momo.

"Why a physical test though?"

The pro chuckled to herself.

"Because do you think being a hero is all about quirks, well your wrong then. There will be cases when your quirk alone is not enough to get the job done. And besides we can't have out of shape students become heroes. So this test is design to thin out the people who can or cannot do it. Naturally people who at the very least workout would have some advantage, but the test will vary depending on your quirks."

Right then and there with the erupting sound as the field split apart and an elevated platform. Soon all students were greeted by a silver floor with smaller squares making up the entire design.

"Each one of you will stand on that. Once it's done scanning your quirk, the physical training will begin. Okay first one will be...you! The boy with the blonde hair."

Everyone turned there attention to a familiar face to a few.

Kabuki Bakugo. His blonde hair had been roughly the same just a bit darker almost approaching a darker blonde.

Similar to Izuku, he had bulked up in muscle but retain the lean figure. His shoulders were more noticeable due to the increase in mass as well as his calves.

Walking towards the platform with one hand in the P.E. uniform pocket. He glanced at the reunited couple, more specifically Izuku. Both emerald and ruby saw the other. In the span of two seconds, no words had been said but the amount of details send in those two seconds was the equivalent amount of a thousand conversations.

Turning his look back to his task. He step on the sliver platform, it started to shift. Once he had planted his boots onto the metallic floor. He felt the change instantaneously. It was colder, freezing even.

The temperature started to dropped heavily, frostbite started to kick in. Slowly his body started to become an attraction of ice.

"Good! Now...do everything in your ability to stay alive! This should only a minute."

He could tell. Kabuki grinned a bit before dropping into a frown. Raising his fist before him and narrowing his stance. He started to a simple activity but with vigorous intentions.

Doing drills, striking, blocking, kicking, and moving only with the twist of added explosions.

Back in the crowd. Izuku noticed something. This wasn't Kabuki's ordinary fighting style. There wasn't the rush to power. This was controlling something the green-haired teen had started to develop before the fight with his older brother.

Back to Bakugo. The form was indeed narrow, it wasn't wide and free. His fist remain slightly close to create a certain affect with the explosions. Some blast weren't wide or blast full. They were narrow as well. Going longer in distance and becoming quicker to ignite.

Forty-seconds in. Kabuki himself can feel it, the floor was trying to make his life harder by freezing the sweat glands before the explosions can be set off. Switching it up he started applying tricks such as flip, dashes, and leaps. Building heat in his body, to give it as much fuel as possible.

Upon his last strike, the air had become normal again. Overall temperature rising and his frostbite melting off him.

The minute was over.

Kabuki sighed before wiping a sweat of his forehead he began to walk off the platform. The pro-heroine Mt. Lady greeted him.

"Good job. Better than a lot of students. Kabuki Bakugo I think? Choose the next student to come up here."

As the blonde registered his ability to choose. He looked across the group of which mostly made up of girls except two boys. Him and...

"Izuku!" He shouted. Not much he needed to say afterwards.

Izuku didn't respond to his shout by voice but by actions. He grasp Mina's pink hands and bringing to the middle of them. His...best friend gave him a concern lol of hers. He knew what that expression was. Smiling, he didn't say anything at first when he was turning away from her to take his turn on the platform.

"Let's talk after this...Mina." He asked politely and almost concerned. Mina caught his tone before a small smile came upon her face. He was probably scared that things will never recover between them. Sure, things were tough between the two and she definitely had questions. Especially regarding the bi-colored haired girl at the far right. Although right now all she could do is reassure Izuku.

"Sure. During lunch?"

Izuku nodded as a response before he walked off to come face to face with Kabuki.

In a sheer moment of rage. Izuku went and hooked across Kabuki in the face. Causing the blonde to dripped some blood from his nose.

"You...know why I did that Kabuki?"

The blonde nodded as a response then looked straight into Izuku's face.

"Was it the fact that I betrayed your father? Or the fact I caused you to become Quirkless? Maybe it was the idea that you should have known your place then."

Izuku chuckled in anger. "All of the above. Asshole."

Bakugo chuckled in return with the same frustration.

"Guess I had it coming? So this means you remember everything don't you? Your no longer lost in the dark?"

To answer his questions. Izuku did the only thing he knew how to respond in a situation as this. He did a straight kick to Kabuki's chin. Sending the head flexing back against the cerebral vertebrae(the neck).

"Did that answer your questions?" Izuku spit vengefully.

"Hmm. More than enough. Well don't let me keep you waiting. The others would want their turn as well." Kabuki rubbed his swore spot as he walked past his best friend.

Glancing in front of him. He saw the faces of shocked expressions while Nana was clapping for her grandson.

"If you got something to say than say it." He threatened them. Kabuki then was pulled by Mina who worryingly asked him.

"What the hell was that about?!" She was confused as the rest only Izuku and Kabuki knew exactly what's going on.

Kabuki signed in exhaustion. "Deku remembers everything now."


	28. Reunited Part Two

"What do you mean he 'remembers everything'?!" Mina demanded an answer. It was obvious that Kabuki knew something that she didn't. In all the time she had spend time with Izuku and the male-Bakugo, she never had seen any form of ill-will or distaste from either of the boys.

"Pinky, I never told you this before but I met Izuku way before you and my sister did. I knew him before the "incident" but to think he would remember after two years." Kabuki kept his eyes on his angered best friend. Even if things seemed confusing for the rest of the students, it was clear for him and Izuku.

"How does meeting before me and Katsuki have to do with that blood dripping from your nose?!"

Mina payed attention to Kabuki who was still looking at Izuku.

"Just...Wait. After his turn on that platform then maybe you can asked him if not I will give the short version of the story."

"Kabuki, what fuck was that?!" Incoming another face. Katsuki. "Sis, calm down. It's just newly-found anger. Also a bit of raging hormones."

"Do you think this a joke? Why the fuck would Izuku strike you?!"

Katsuki marches to her twin brother and grabs the collar of his P.E. Uniform. In a fit of frustration, she threatened her own brother with a set of airborne explosions popping all around her and Kabuki.

"Listen! Do you remember two years ago when he first got kidnapped, I blamed myself for so long because if he just had his damn quirk then maybe, maybe! He wouldn't be in this scenario. Somewhere during the two years he had disappeared he remembered his entire past the truth behind his father's death."

That once tight grip became loose and absent. Katsuki was left shocked and so was Mina.

She couldn't say anything to her twin brother. What could she say.

"How?..." Mina questioned bringing the millionaire question on the table. Both Bakugo's looked curiously at the pink curly haired girl.

"How are you the reason for his father's death?" She questioned. Katsuki looked back her brother while Kabuki looked down to the ground.

"Eleven years ago. It was before his birthday I met him." He started before thinking back to the past for a moment.

Both girls listen intently...

Izuku POV(Third)

Walking on the platform, his turn was right here. Feeling the air above and surface below, breathed in before getting into his father's fighting stance.

He saw it clearly. The child that he grew to hate so much...

 _Isamu. The child was still there smiling that damn smile as if nothing was wrong with the world. Those green eyes similar to him and the darkness surrounding them mimicking Mina's eyes. That curly hair forest green hair with black highlights._

 _"Hey there Izuku." He cheerfully greeted. To that response Izuku stares the child down._

 _"Come on, you can't be silent forever. What would all your friends think when they see you talking to nothing?"_

 _Izuku felt his stomach turn each time this child spoke. Over the years Isamu would "visit" him from time to time. Just to tell him about the past, present, and future._

 _"Leave." Izuku said sternly towards the illusion of a child. To that the boy chuckled._

 _"Fine...but remember your in a different environment now. So many mates, to take and spread your seed~"_

 _Izuku was sick of this child. Over the past two years, this four-five year old child was nothing more than a nuisance that would invade his mind for moments._

 _"Leave, Isamu."_

 _Again he said sternly with unwavering annoyance. The child gave a wink before waving farewell. Not before he said one thing._

 _"Oh. Tell Mina this why don't you? And repeat this after me Izuku."_

 _Izuku quirked an eyebrow at his question. This was the first time he ever mentioned anyone else outside his mind by name. Mina? Was it because he longed for her after going through hell? Maybe._

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _The teens eyes slightly widen by the shock of that odd question. What was up with this kid? Something is definitely off._

 _"No." Izuku responded to that, his fist now open palms._

 _"No to you asking Mina for her hand in marriage or no to taking the whole request?" The child asked with a bright smile on his face._

 _"Both. Now get lost." Izuku said a little bit impatiently. To which the child nodded._

 _"Okay! Oh before I go. You know that blonde girl? What's her name...oh! Katsuki Bakugo! And that bi-haired girl you spent half a year with. Shouka Todoroki. Yea kill them. They pose a major threat in your life, unless you want to curse them with your essence. Otherwise~"_

 _The child stopped instantly once Izuku flared his red eyes at the kid. Putting up his arms defensively, Isamu felt a bit defeated but dropped it._

 _"Just saying you need to kill them while you still can and if you plan anything with anything with them, just impregnate those bitches. They will know the curse that comes with bearing a child of your blood."_

 _With that said, the boy started to walk away and fade into nothingness.  
_  
Izuku blinked, he was back in reality. The sounds of his classmates talking, smell of fresh air, sight upon the steel platform around him, and the sensation of freedom.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Mt. Lady shouted.

In that response, Izuku felt his body being hit by temperature conflict. Inside he felt cold but his skin was warm and sweating as a result. Suddenly he saw images appearing from the thin air.

The image that took form was similar to himself. The outline of his shape and features took appearance.

It was exactly like himself. Just a bit transparent. Izuku felt like this was one of the many shadow boxing sessions he practiced only this time he did not need to imagine anything.

One minute. It would progressively get harder as each passing second went by. He can do this.

The 'shadow' Izuku charged at him. Blocking the first strike. Physical Izuku countered with a roundhouse kick which was blocked by his shadowed twin.

Both Izukus grinned. As if they knew what each other thought before the action can even take place.

Trading blows and strikes with himself was the funniest thing physical-Izuku had done in a long time.

With Kabuki and the others-

"That's the gist of it..." Kabuki said now paying attention to Izuku's turn on the silver platform. It amazed him how much his childhood friend had grown. The power was sharp and quick, speed was tenacious, and mobility was flexible. Compared to middle school, Izuku would kill the old him at least five times by now.

The sound of fist and feet whipped in the air to collide with a counter or a block, making a loud enough sound that even Kabuki could hear. And he was in the far back with a good twenty yards away.

"But you were just a kid." His sister said to him.

"You were manipulated, child innocence is not a reason to be upset over." Katsuki continued with sadness in her tongue.

"Do you call killing your best friends father 'child innocence'? It is true that Izuku saw his own father being ripped out before his eyes but did you forget that I took advantage of my presence and used 'inner combustion' to make Baki's heart stopped."

Inner combustion: a technique that is used by Kabuki and Katsuki(mostly Katsuki) to manipulate the sweat glands of others to combust inside of their bodies. It's a technique that requires physical contact. Once the contact is set, that area is now vulnerable to the explosion quirk of Kabuki and Katsuki.

"You dealt the final blow?" Mina couldn't believe it. To think her childhood friend was a murder.

Kabuki nodded with no shame but regret. "I was warped a lot during the entire fight between Baki and All For One. So before Izuku's father was about to win the battle, the quirk-hoarder warped me in front of Baki. I only had a spit moment to make it work. Seeing how much sweat the 'dead' King had being producing I touched his chest just aimed around the heart."

"Wasn't Baki the top Grappler at the time? He should have been able to see it coming." Katsuki questioned.

"He did. But couldn't do anything at the time. His body was already torn up and battered from his fight with All For One that it did not allow him to move faster."

There was a moment of stand still silence, with the distant sound of punches and kicks cutting through the air and meeting its counters.

"And STOP!" had announced the time was at limit. Soon Izuku had just paused as the shadowed version of himself faded out before him.

"You past kid, not bad for a Quirkless boy. Now pick the next person." She demanded. Izuku nodded in understanding.

"Shouka!" Izuku called out to the audience. Soon came out a slightly taller than average female with bi-colored hair and a burn scar on her face.

As Izuku walked away from the platform and towards his other companion to give her a bit of good luck. To which he got a small smile before the bi-colored haired girl proceeded towards the platform.

Seeing this chance to finally ask him some questions, Mina left the group of three and towards the green-haired martial artist.

On the way she can feel something radiating from her boyfriend, it was uncomfortable and unknown to her. When she saw his eyes, those dull eyes. Fear and dread crept into her.

Mina could instantly tell that the gaze was not focused on her but the male in the group she just departed from. Turning back she expected a look of regret, what she got was another dull-stare from Kabuki. Truth be told it was now nerve racking to see how these two, who were the best of friends now so unbearable tense.

"Did he tell you?" She heard Izuku ask her. Turning her eyes to meet the slightly lighter green irises, this time they did not exhibit a shivering sensation of discomfort.

She understood what he was asking but felt cautious about answering.

"Y-Yes...only bits of here and there."

"Why are you nervous? Was it something I did?"

Izuku continued to looked at Mina with patience which made her feel uneasy. While in all there time together before the separation, the pink girl always followed Izuku majority of the time and the only moments when she took charge was when she was introducing him to something new.

This time though, she wished he wasn't patient. She wish Izuku showed more emotion. It almost seemed like he had died on the inside and whatever was left took over.

Maybe Mina thought it would be better to create small talk.

"So. What happen while you were...away?" Her pause was a sign of regretting of even asking that question.

Two thing happen which full-on scared Mina. Izuku's eyes dulled even further while a small sad smile crept to the surface.

"Well, to start if off...I met Yujiro Hanma."


	29. Reunited part 3

(Two an half years ago)

Opening his eyes with a heavy inhale. Izuku looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. The walls were plain and held a traditional Japanese style home to it.

"Look who is finally awake."

A voice grabbed his groggy attention. In the blurred vision he saw, he noticed a figure sitting down on a piece of furniture adjacent to himself.

"Three days. You lay in slumber, it appears your just as weak as Shinsou said."

The voice was unfamiliar. Blinking several times, Izuku's eyes adjusted to his surroundings. The first thing that caught him off guard was the man's face.

It was familiar until it clicked in his mind.

"No way. Your Yujiro Hanma!"

A wide primal grin spread across his face. "What's this? I don't recall an infant to remember the face of his grandfather."

Izuku stood silently to his remark.

"Fu Fu Fu. Well now that greetings have been finished, follow me."

The curly-haired teen stared at the man as he got up and walked out towards the door. He let the overwhelming figure before him guide his way.

After a couple of minutes of walking. The fear was growing. The teen had found himself walking through a jungle with his grandfather. He noticed how many predators never once took a step towards them, as to mind there own business. Partially Izuku was glad since he could feel the heaviness of his body as he as yet to recovered. The other part made him have some form of caution towards this taller man. Looking at the build by itself, the elder Hanma was already physically imposing.

Izuku made sure to keep a few feet away from his guidance. As looking around and taking in the scenery. The trees bend loosely to one-side, unlike the strict tall forest ones the boy used too.

The sand his feet stepped on reminded of those summer days he went with his old family. How have he missed those days? Maybe one day when it's all said and done, he could have peace.

"Boy, we're here." He heard his grandfather said. Looking past the tall man, he saw the beach. How the blue water was clear as the sky above. Examining further, Izuku saw the hut that sat upon the shores.

Soon following after his grandfather, they had stopped once more before the hut. He felt the presence of Yujiro Hanma. It was unimaginable. A man holding this much intensity with his own present being. The green-haired teen couldn't even attempt to comprehend what would be like for combat.

"Shinsou." He said, he got his answer. Izuku felt a great deal of confusion and anger. Rushing like a madman, the boy charged before the hut and exclaimed. "Come out here now!"

The shack slowly opened and the low creaking followed. Came out was a boy who was full of sweat only in his boxers. He had a tired but annoyed look on his face.

"It seems your awake. And you met our grandfather." The purpled haired boy stepped down to the sand and walked towards the injured teen.

Izuku couldn't stop glaring at Shinsou, seeing him made him think of his friends that he was taken from. He needed to get back home.

"I take it that you don't like your situation?"

"No...I don't."

Shinsou sighed before stepping even further until he was inches away from Izuku's face. Staring down at the bandaged teen, expressing his stronger will through the stare.

Izuku felt his body still not want anything to do with fighting. The many ribs that were broken during his scuffle with this guy. Clenching his side even tighter, he wanted out.

"Don't even think of raising your fist again. You lost so listen to me."

Izuku could have sworn that his other hand was by his side, but he was wrong. His left fist was only a tenth upward. Feeling how futile his subconscious effort was. Izuku relented and calmed himself.

The purple-haired teen noticed and kept a straight face. "I brought you here at the demand of our grandfather. Naturally, you want to leave and return home but the simple fact is you can't. Not until your strong enough to handle being on your own."

"But why did you dragged me to Kami knows where? It makes no sense." Izuku turned back to his grandfather who was standing patiently. He was not expecting a man of legend to have some sort of patience for a couple of brats.

"What do you want from me and why?" Izuku asked the million dollar question to both Grandfather and teen.

To that, Yujiro smirked remained. "Simple, you want power, don't you? I can give you the strength to get the revenge you wanted."

"But how do you know?"

The elder Hanma chuckled deeply. "It doesn't take a lot of brains to see you have the eyes vengeance. After all, vengeance is one of the paths of a true warrior."

Izuku felt himself agreeing with his grandfather, his whole life ever since he lost his father, that was all he wanted. To see that man die by his hands. And now he has an opportunity to get that strength.

"Come it's time we leave." The red-haired man spoke in a simple command. Shinso walked back to the door to pick up a bag that Izuku hadn't noticed. With a nod, the purple-haired teen was ready to depart.

"Where?" Izuku had to ask. Shinsou walked past him and followed their grandfather. Without turning, the elder spoke. "To train you both. Since your awake, we don't need to waste any more time." Izuku heard him as well as that crude chuckling.

In the present...

The physical test was finished with half of the class passing.

Walking in the hallways, Izuku needed to meet Mina for the first time in a long while. Truth be told how he felt about coming back was full of doubts. Considering half of him rather stay on the road training and the other half wanted out away from that damned creature who is his grandfather.

Sighing, he saw many students that gave him some glances then turned away. Girls, the student body would either shy away from him in fear, embarrassment, or disgust. It was normal for him at this point.

Slowly walking down the halls he finally saw the doors which lead to the cafeteria. Upon pressing his hands on the door, he had distant memories from middle school when he was first introduced to the power of a trained martial artist.

He knew that the seven years he spent training his body. Izuku had only touched not even scratched the surface of a world beyond what he thought. Power, what it means as well as where it comes from.

One such he was taught while he was away, to live only to win. As long as your opponent is defeated then nothing else matters. Though to truly defeat your opponent, you must see to the fight till the very end: When your foe breathes their last.

Walking past the many tables and other students. The green-haired teen found himself stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw his older brother.

"Hey, the others are here. Want to come to join us?" The purple-haired brother pointed his thumbs towards another group who is seated down on one of the larger tables.

They all glanced at the brothers. Awaiting an answer.

"Izu." Another voice got their attention.

Mina had seen her...boyfriend being confronted by Shinso. So she was prepared for anything, even if she had to use her quirk. Walking closer and grasping Izuku's other free hand. Shinso glanced at the pink-haired girl then back at his brother. "Really? You came back for her?"

Izuku didn't give an answer. His eyes just told the guy that maybe later he can hang out with them. Signing, Shinso let go of Izuku and started to walk towards the larger table. With nothing else to say. Izuku turned towards Mina.

"Why don't we find a small table just for us to talk?" He suggested. The girl gave him a nod before leading him to a table for two.

Upon sitting down, both Mina and Izuku lost their appetite. Considering it was the first day and their reunion. Placing his hands on the table as did the girl adjacent to him.

Both couldn't get this tugging feeling in their chest. Like there was so much to tell, so much to ask, so much to listen too. Izuku felt himself struggling to talk to the best friend of his past. Mina has the same issue.

Gulping hesitantly. Izuku clenched his fist slightly before asking. "How...how have you been?" Mina looked up at the boy. Small talk, it's hard to believe they had fallen so hard at this point compared to a time when speaking to each other didn't feel so awkward.

She dropped her glance again to her hands. A smile crept but not one out of happiness or joy, but sadness. Too many things happened in a small amount of time, so much she needs to comprehend. In the end, the principal was right. Mina only knew of the Izuku in her past, not the person he will become or his original nature.

"I...missed you if that's what you're implying." She tried to make the effort to tease but she just couldn't. This was so broken, earlier when they kissed on the field it would seem things can be slowly be mended. But she was just being impatient, her emotions got the better of her and now both of them are struggling to ignite that spark. To recreate the flame that warms them both.

"Yea, I do even now with you sitting right in front of me. I still miss you." Izuku admitted. Maybe be it was better not come back? Maybe not. Then again he waited for this moment for a long time.

"So...you want to ask first?"

"Sure. The thing I wanted to ask was what happened that day?"

The boy knew what she meant, he wanted to be honest but there was so much to tell that he can lie at any given point.

"In short, I was kidnapped by my brother~"

"Please. Don't refer him like that." Mina pleads while looking down in anger.

"Alright. Shinso took me to meet our grandfather. You obviously know who I am talking about so I will continue. He decided to train me and Shinsou for two years. The other half was me getting my bearings and coming back after leaving for so long."

Mina felt that there was more to it but she did hear Izuku saying it was short. Curious but not too curious she wanted to ask something else.

"And the girl. Who is she?"

Izuku didn't react to her question, almost expecting it. Sighing. "She is the youngest daughter of the number two heroine: Embellish. She and I met through a circumstance when my life was in danger. Bringing me back to her home at the time, she helped me recover my wounds and thus became a friend."

"Just a friend?" Mina clenched her fist but soon relaxed when she saw Izuku's face. He carried guilt like she never scenes before. Looking at his dull eyes she was trying to find some sort of emotion that was not negative towards himself.

"For a while, she was just a friend."

A while? Meaning? "When did you consider more?"

Looking up at the pink girl's face, Izuku did not want to answer that. But seeing those golden orbs staring at him. It's better if he warned her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Just tell me." She said in a manner unfamiliar to the teenage boy.

Nodding. "It was when I slept with her."

Everything paused. Her reality was frozen when he heard those words. She didn't have doubts at first but now she was doubting Izuku. Doubting his loyalty, faith, and affection. Things that shouldn't be there in the first place were present in her heart. She needed to let it out be she didn't know how. Instead of shouting, yelling, or screaming at the boy. Mina felt water streaks down her face.

Everything hurt. Emotionally. Instinctively she reached out to touch him. And so she did. But why? Why did she have to feel this way?

Grasping his hand shakily. Mina stuttered. "W-Why?" Izuku felt so much had just fallen down the drain. He regretted saying it but sooner or later he knew Mina was going to find out.

"W-Why are you lying?" Mina didn't want to realize it. The denial she was in. She begged to whatever Kami in the world to please be a lie she heard. Izuku closed his eyes and shook his head. Denying the lie.

Mina cried more openly. She how much Izuku meant to her. There was a time when was preparing for the day they would go more than just the usual kiss and hug. But to know he did not wait for her. Was that her punishment for being impatient with him?

"What did I do...?"

"What?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. I was under the impression you hated me. After all this time." Izuku stated. He knew it was a bad idea to even say it but then again, this wasn't his first bad assumption.

"Tell me then, why did you come back? When you obviously had someone else, someone new?"

"It causes...I missed my past. Missed being at a school where the discrimination and bullying were kept to a minimum. It's nothing compared to the world outside of Japan. Nothing I cannot even fathom before I was taken. Back then I was foolish, even now I am still a fool because I thought you can solve problems through a fair fight, but the world is not fair. Violence, Mina I couldn't tell you have many times I soaked my body in the blood of my opponents just to send the message."

Mina was starting to become uneasy as she felt a stronger presence of anger emitting from Izuku. The boy before her shakes and sweats as he speaks.

"In the end, I was naive to think human understanding can be solved through fair means but I realized just how cruel and relentless women can be. Power got to them, for so long they felt unstoppable. So me and Shinsou, as well as others, stepped up to bring down that pedestal of which they stood upon. Even by ending their lives through combat itself."

Mina knew at this point this was not the boy she loved. Consumed by anger alone drove him this far.

"But what does that have to do with Todoroki-San?"

That alone ceased his shaking.

"She was the first to let vent out that anger. In more ways than one." Izuku admitted shamefully.

At this point Mina put her hands on her face, she didn't want to think Izuku had changed this much. It was a goddamn lie. Silently her tears resumed. Mina got up and walked away. Leaving Izuku alone with his own set of pain to deal with. He sighed hopelessly. He immediately coming back to here.

As Mina walked into the hallways, she found herself hurt. Not just by Izuku's actions but he confessions.

Deep down, Mina wished things could have been different. Even if Izuku had done his deeds, the fact that he told her made it seem he wanted her to hear it. To let her know what had been doing these past years... she shouldn't have asked. About what happened or the relationship with that girl.

"Excuse me."

A voice brought her attention. She looked to a Bi-Colored haired girl who had a stoic expression on her face. Mina knew who she was looking at. And she hated the feeling she was sensitive too.

"I take it you reunited with Izuku?" She asks before bringing a small genuine smile on her face.

The pink girl felt, even more, loathe towards the girl but she did not show it.

"Reunite is the wrong word."

"How so? I saw you too enjoying your moment on the field."

"I...did. But that not any of your business."

Mina saw her smile grew a tab bit wider as Shouka tilted her head forwards.

"I see. In that, you don't mind if I have him? For good." She asked, petrifying the pink-haired girl.

This bitch. "I never said you can have him!" Mina exclaims. Shouka sighs before responding.

"Then why are you upset then? I mean he did leave you for two years."

"He was kidnapped!"

Mina glared heatedly at the bi-colored girl. Her palms sweating acid.

"Whatever you believe it to be. However, why don't we settle this?" Shouka proposes causing the pink haired girl to quirk an eyebrow.

"We still have thirty minutes. There is a secluded spot next to the gym. If I win our bout, then I am taking Izuku for good. If you win then you can have him."

Mina hesitated. Part of her wanted Izuku to be with her. Hoping that things can be mended. Another part of her is doubting of what kind of person the boy she loved became. This conflicted feelings. The pink haired girl didn't know what to do with herself. Besides, go by her instinct as always.

"Fine! Lead the way."

Shouka nodded before Turing away from Mina. The bi-colored haired girl leads her towards the desired location.

Meanwhile, a girl with sandy-blonde hair couldn't help but overhear this challenge. With nothing better to do. She followed suit and kept a good distance away.

She had a feeling that things might get a bit more interesting.


	30. Day:One

Standing around the side of the building stood two girls. The both of which seemed more irritated the more they looked at each other.

"I will say this again: Leave Izuku alone. He doesn't belong to you." The bi-haired girl spoke in a stoic tone. She was reading the girl before her, which was actually pretty easy, since the pink-skin girl wears her emotions on her sleeve.

"I can say the same to you! You don't know him like I do." Mina growled. Everything about this stoic girl was wrong. How could Izuku give himself up to her, a girl he only know for maybe a year or so.

"Did. Besides, it seems your little reunion with him didn't exactly end well now did it?" The temperature was heating up. Fire was born amongst her fingertips.

"You have no business in butting into my life." Mina started to secrete her hands, that familiar corrosive substance making its appearance.

"So it's about you now? Your just like any typical girl, so selfish to see the damage your putting on those around you. Those you care about! After I am done with you, I will comfort Izu."

Mina bared her teeth and even felt some bits of her body slimy. That nickname...it was her to use and her alone! Mina charged at the slightly taller girl. She use her quirk to throw a bit of acid as a diversion then going for a solid hit towards the girls face.

Shouka dodged the incoming substance and used her quirk to conjure a ice shard. She performed a downward motion aiming at Mina's shoulder. It landed. Mina flinch at the impact but continued to pressure her opponent.

Todoroki saw the incoming punch and catches it with her free hand. Soon the flames burned on top of her skin, heating up the temperature.

"Ahh! Shit!" Mina felt her hand burned against the immense heat. Instinctly, she use her quirk to cool down the skin with acid. To which it burned her even more so.

"Enough, your pathetic. Can't even use your own quirk to get free. So I will repeat myself one last time: Leave Izu alone."

Mina glared before launching a knee strike to the girls ribs. Shouka flinches somewhat easing the grip. Mina uses this chance to turn around and perform a judo throw.

The half-cold-half-hot female felt herself in the air and quickly slammed against the floor. Coughing up the air in her lungs, she immediately unleashed her ice abilities upon the surface.

Mina saw and attempted to back away only for her legs to be caught. She saw Shouka catching her breath before getting up. Mina tried to use her acid quirk only to get a powerful low kick to her right shin.

Mina yelped in pain to see her opponent had shielded her leg with ice to increase the impact damage. She couldn't avoid the barrages or combinations mixed with burning and icing fists and kicks.

Soon her legs were cut, burned, and at the very least bruised.

"I got to give you credit for your quirk. Your acid not only can heal you but hurt others in many versatile ways. Though you lack actual combat experience, I guess that's to be expected from an A-class quirk user." Shouka performed a double palm strike upon Mina's abdomen sending her flying off of the ice she was stuck on.

Mina coughed, clutching the hit. She looked up to meet a cold stare from this nobody. Turing her heel, she took off leaving Mina on the ground defeated. Mina immediately tried to reach out but couldn't grab her.

Shouka was about to leave before another girl showed up. Mina was surprised to see Katsuki blocking Todoroki's way.

"Who are you?" Shouka asked. Katsuki grinned before releasing explosions all around her body. "Katsuki Bakugo."

The bi-haired colored girl glared at Katsuki. During the year she spent with Izuku, he never really spoke much about Katsuki or Mina outside their personalities. Though he did speak of one incident, when the blonde girl and her group attacked Izuku and Mina in the afternoon.

Shouka remembered that scar on Izuku's abdomen and thanks to another quirk user she was able to see the experience in Izuku's mind, nonetheless it was still there which made her cringe emotionally. Knowing that she was stopped by that same person who harmed Izuku, it made her all the more incline to give Katsuki a burn mark on her abdomen.

"So it's you. Even though Izu doesn't think so, I'd say your the bitch of the two."

Katsuki stepped forward. "What was that hoe!"

"Don't go calling me the hoe, your the one who was insecure about the love of a man you keep denying. Funny enough, you lost him to that slimy cunt over there." Todoroki remarked before sending flames down upon Katsuki.

The blonde dodged then pointed her index finger at the bi-haired girl. Soon Todoroki felt a sudden explosion, sending her back towards the building. Upon impact she grasped before leaving a crack on the concrete wall.

"How's that?" The blonde smugly said. She approaches Mina. "Hey pinky, how long are you going to be injured?"

"About another minute or so, my acid is still trying to help regulate my body. Oh... this hurts." The pink-skinned girl groaned. Slowly she got up before standing alongside her surrogate sister.

Mina looked back to find the bi-colored girl was just now getting on her feet. Shoula didn't seemed all that fazed from the attack but still glared coldly.

"C'mon bitch! Let's see what you can do!" The explosion-user taunted, blasting herself towards the duel temperature-user. "Wait Katsuki!" Mina tried to stop her sisters attacks.

Shouka readied herself aiming flames at the blonde.

Just before the two launches their own attacks. A hand gripped the both of their attacking arms. Soon Katsuki and Shouka were thrown away from each other.

Mina saw who did it. She was shocked of how easily he tossed them away.

He wasn't looking at Mina though, he was looking Shouka.

"Shouka, we talked about this. You can't fight others in your current state." Izuku said lecturing the half-cold half-hot user. She looked down shying away from the teens stern gaze.

"I'm sorry. It's just, these two...people. They weren't what I expected." Izuku went and offered Shouka a hand. His old family members looked shocked. Why was he focused on her besides them.

"Your health isn't exactly in the best conditions. Let's get you to the nurse and see if there are any symptoms."

"Wait!" Mina shouted at the leaving pair. She got a glare from Todoroki and a confused look from Izuku.

The pink girl tried to mouthed out what she wanted to say but it was pointless. Izuku didn't bother asking what, it was clear his main attention was to the bi-haired girl.

Katsuki growled in irritation. "Oi Deku!" She stomped over to the pair of them. Suddenly she grabbed his collared shirt pulling him down slightly.

"Who is this bitch and why are you taking her side?"

Shouka gave Izuku a slight glance before glaring at the blonde. "Get your hands off of him now."

Katsuki gave an 'oh really, what your going to do about it' look. Izuku sighed. All of this bickering.

"Unlike you and Mina, Shouka is ill due to her quirk. I can't explain it all because it isn't my place to do so but we're leaving. Farewell." Izuku grab Katsuki's wrist and lifting it away from his collar. The sheer look of suprise from Bakugo's face said it all. She was helpless to pure physical pressure being chimed in her insides. It was an old feeling of fear, back when he first displayed his capabilities to her and the other girls in middle school.

Katsuki wanted to activate her quirk, she really did. But chills and cold sweat combined, was only the few signs of being petrified through terror alone. Izuku didn't remove his gaze, his eyes played a huge factor. Those emerald eyes told her that she was in the wrong like two years ago.

Mina felt this scene was played out but in reverse. Standing before her , protecting her now was Katsuki and her shaken frame. Back then it was Izuku and his unbroken resolve. They're were similarities and differences playing out before her. One eye looked at the past events when her surrogate sister was her enemy and Izuku her savior. Now with the other eye she saw Izuku a boy who changed so much, so much so that he could be considered a different person. A person which Katsuki was trying to revert back to originally.

Letting go of Katsuki's hand, Izuku left with Shouka to the nurses offices with some time left before their next class.

The rest of the day was nothing but a daze. Katsuki couldn't think except that overwhelming fear of Izuku. She kept the facade up of course to not attract any attention but on the inside she wanted to go to her bed and curl up. Things she had done and experience that day in the past had flooded her thoughts. Once she returned to the dorms with Mina, no words were spoken as both of them couldn't say anything.

As for Mina, she was nothing short of confused. Her feelings for the old Izuku. Her Izuku were clashing with the new information and impressions he had left in the last two days.

Resting on her bed, she lay there thoughts of how things were going to be now. Pulling out her phone, it's been two hours since she came back into her dorm room.

She particularly didn't get any actual homework, just read over some text-book stuff, which she did. With nothing better to do, Mina removed herself from the water bed, and walked outside. The sunset was falling, she had a decent view coming from complex she was living in.

Leaning over the railing, she looked down at the bustling city. Yuuei City, originally just a Private Highschool-turned hero academy-turned academic city. Over the generations of heroics, many adjustments were made to this city.

Ordinary citizens can't live in this island, only residence are those who conduct business with the hero agencies and governments. Students and teachers of Yuuei, are given a dorm in the shape of an apartment complex room. On average depending on the class the student attends, then they are offered more space in their own apartments, and are privileged enough to completely renovate the space to the students desired needs.

Mina was one of those students, hence the poka-dot bedroom and water bed.

Looking further out. She saw the streets, full of students and staff entering in and out of different shops and restaurants. Majority was obviously the female body, with the exception of some noticeable male workers.

Gazing at the masses, the population made her think. Was she entitled? Just like the rest of the female population? Did Izuku really belong with her?

"Izu..."

 **Meanwhile...(Boys Dormitory** )

"20...21...22...23...24...25~gah!" His sweaty body collapsed onto the cold metal floor. The stench of a hard-training session lingered into his nostrils. Aching and stinging pain all across his body. When finishing handstand push-ups while only using your thumbs, one would figure that there was more to it than twenty-something reps.

However...that wasn't the case. He felt that reps are just a number not the target. His actual goal...pain. More specifically enduring the pain. Just the same old fashion as his old school training regime only this time, there are no rep goals. Since he lacked the pleasure of Endorphins all his life, enduring pain the traditional fashion was the only way to go about it.

As a result the arteries and veins were protruding all over his body. The blood, once boiled, now cooling off. However he wished he could rest but he can't. The sweat was dropping as he sat up before getting on his two feet. His blood flowing everywhere at it normally should.

Getting into a hoodie and some sweat pants, Izuku took off running outside his dorm. This gave him the chance to look around the city, allowing him to get a layout of the island.

The shopping districts weren't all that interesting except ones near the beach. Surprisingly they allowed male workers. Which was rare nowadays. His uncle worked in the art industry, which of course allowed him to be independent. Using his own career as a source of income. Izuku did wonder how was Masaru and Mitsuki during the last two years.

Running past a couple of vacant buildings mostly used by students if their clubs take place on campus. One in particular interest him, stopping just in front of it's sign.

 _Parking Garage available for student clubs usage. Principal permission is required for property use._

The now fifteen year old, had an idea. It was almost for certain that he and the other males would have to join clubs just like the rest of the first-years. However due to his appearance, the friction and tension between sexes had made it almost impossible to get by without a female gawking, scowling, laughing, or full blown harassing you as a male.

Izuku wasn't worried about since, really any confrontation in the future would lead to him violently destroying his opponents. Same goes for his half-brother and the rest of their crowd. However, Eijirou, Shoji, and Denki, both wanted to pursue a modest lifestyle which Izuku completely respected. Although it doesn't mean that the trip was going to be left alone after all three years is a long time.

Izuku and the rest of the males only had a week to get into a club. Maybe he will pay his grandmother a visit...

The run was not cut short but increased into a full blown sprinting. He dashed the streets, sidewalks, and alleyways. Eventually, thanks to remembering the layout of the city, he already knew many shortcuts through the island and city.

He eventually arrived at his Highschool with informal casual. Walking through the halls this late to the afternoon was nice and quiet. Occasionally you would here some of the girls in sports clubs playing in their respected locations but that was it. Izuku eventually stranded before the principal's office.

His grandmother, the current number one hero, hated him. Deeply and dearly.

The cause was Inko. His mother.

Izuku heard the relationship his parents had with Nana-obasan. It was a pleasant to say the least. Actually it was almost perfect up until his birth.

Nana knew of Inko's weak body. Yet, she couldn't do anything to help her, Doctors, quirks, and even medical technology. Nothing could prevent the inevitable. Both his father and grandmother knew. Kill the baby to save the mother or let the mother pass and the newborn will live.

Yujiro never really told Izuku how did Baki felt that day. Everything was up to interpretation. The only other person who was there was made at his existence.

Izuku didn't blame his grandmother, not one bit, however things didn't stop there. As it turns out, some years after he was born. It turns out Baki had an another son, from a different woman. Nana was beyond furious. She would have came to the mountain cabin and tried to kill Baki herself but by then the deed was done and Inko's son missing.

It wasn't until later on in years when Izuku was six or seven Nana finally found him. With a different family, she hoped to whatever goddess that the second son of Baki would not grow up to fulfill his legacy as a Hanma. Therefore she left him alive.

Flash forward some years, Nana met Izuku in Europe. The queen of England summoned her as a response to a villain threat. Once that was dealt with, she got the chance to meet Izuku as he kills the queens bodyguards. Apparently, the story was that, those same guards worked for a terrorist group that the American's and Europe were hunting after. Which led to another situation but that's a story for another time.

Opening the door, Izuku greeted which Nana had a blank look on her face.

"What do you want brat? School is out." Her normal bright facade fell. She showed her true nature when ever she was alone with Izuku. It hurt the middle aged woman that her grandson looked like her long passed daughter.

"I want to create a club." Izuku states. A solemn eyebrow raised.

"Okay go ahead. Get out of my face."

"I need permission to use the property."

Nana suddenly scowled. She wanted the kid to be gone.

"Which one?"

"The abandoned parking garage near the beach."

"Fine. You can have it." Nana turned around, dismissing Izuku with her fingers.

Just before Izuku left the room he gave the middle age woman a regretful look. "Thanks grandmother, see you later." He closed the door. Izuku stood back against the entrance. He heard quiet sobs coming from within. With a sigh, he didn't know what to say. By blood they were related but their was no bond. If their was, it was sadness and grief. Izuku knew how much of strain he put Nana under when they are alone. He could only hope sometime in the future maybe, they can get past this and make peace.

Walking back to the entrance of the academy, Izuku took off running. Heading back to the dorms. There was still some text book readings he needed to do before bed.


End file.
